Esqueceram de Mim
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Harry está na caça das Horcruxes, mas seu coração ainda bate por uma ruivinha. Porém Voldemort acredita que encontrou um meio de destruir Harry e fazer com que a profecia se cumpra, sem que seja necessario um embate entre os dois.
1. O Ritual Negro

Capítulo 1 – O Ritual Negro

Harry estava sentado na mesa da cozinha de sua casa no Largo Grimald terminado seu lanche noturno que Monstro tinha lhe preparado por achá-lo meio magrinho. Ele estava sozinho, pois Hermione e Rony já tinham se recolhido. Um pergaminho antigo estava aberto sobre a mesa, era o Mapa do Maroto, uma de suas heranças, apesar de ter sido indireta. Ele acompanhava os passos de Gina pela escola. Ele se sentia muito mal por ter terminado, mas era extremamente necessário que ela tivesse em segurança para que sua missão fosse bem sucedida, ou melhor, que ele pudesse se concentrar nela.

Era o dia que iniciava o período letivo em Hogwarts. E ele queria muito poder entrar no trem acompanhado pela ruiva e pelos amigos, mas a destruição de Voldemort estava acima de suas vontades. Além do mais era noite de Lua Cheia, os lobisomens que estavam ao lado de Voldemort poderiam atacar a escola, apesar do Lorde das Trevas querer manter a escola funcionando quase que normalmente, somente os puros sangues foram aceitos. Ela finalmente estava em sua cama, e ele poderia se recolher também.

Harry mal teve tempo de chegar até a escada para subir para seu quarto. Ele sentiu sua cicatriz doer de forma muito intensa, ele se ajoelhou no chão urrando de dor. Quando abriu os olhos ele percebe que Voldemort não conseguia, mas bloquear a sua mente, nem ele sair de lá.

Ele agora estava em pé em uma clareira em uma floresta perto de um pedestal no qual estava um livro preto com uma insígnia estranha na capa, era o mesmo livro que ele tentara abrir no seu primeiro ano, quando invadiu a sessão restrita da biblioteca para pesquisar sobre Flamel. Na frente dele estava Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort que também era uma das possíveis horcruxes, parada dentro de um símbolo que muito acreditam ser de magia negra, o Pentagrama.

Não tinha mais ninguém na clareira. Ele então abre o livro em uma página que tinha como titulo **Ritual da Lâmpada Mágica**. A voz de Voldemort então começou a ser ouvida, ele enunciava um cântico antigo. Tinha uma sonoridade envolvente.

Harry tentava ler o que estava escrito naquela pagina, o que o deixou aterrorizado. Quanto mais ele lia com menos esperança ele ficava. Ele sabia o que Tom estava fazendo. Era uma maneira de destruí-lo sem que fosse preciso um confronto. Ele tentava descobrir um jeito de impedir isso. Ele continuava a ler sem que Voldemort percebesse.

Até que ele percebeu que o último parágrafo da pagina não continuava na pagina seguinte, pelo menos uma página estava faltando. Era a sua esperança. Que as informações contidas ali fossem algo que o ajudasse, mesmo ele não tivesse condições de saber o que era, Voldemort também parecia desconhecer estas informações, sem nem ao menos perceber a sua falta.

Foi neste instante que uma sombra começa a deixar o corpo da cobra. E fica flutuando a alguns metros acima da clareira, enquanto o pentagrama começava a brilhar com uma luz fantasmagórica. Outras sombras se juntaram a da cobra. Uma parecendo um medalhão, outra uma taça, um diadema, um anel e um diário.

Eram as horcruxes. Ou pelo menos uma sombra delas, mesmo algumas parecendo estarem destruídas. Eram os pedaços da alma de Voldemort. O pedaço desfigurado que ainda habitava o corpo do homem se junta com os outros. Que começar a ganhar uma forma humana. A forma só se completa quando uma sombra de um bebê surge, mas nenhum dos dois a percebeu.

Inicialmente a sombra começa a formar o corpo de Voldemort, mas aos poucos foi se modificando e ficando parecido com aquilo que Harry identificou como um gênio daquelas historias das _Mil e Uma Noites_.

Sim, Voldemort acabara de invocar um Gênio.

- _Meu Amo _– disse a figura. – _Eu sou um Gênio. Meu nome se perdeu nestes séculos. Estou aqui para realizar a sua vontade. Basta dizer o seu desejo e ele será realizado. Mas tenho que advertir, um preço será cobrado por isso, Pense bem e veja se poderá pagar por isso. _

- Sim, eu poderei pagar o preço. Gênio o preço será aquilo que mais prezo, a minha imortalidade, abro mão dela para que atenda o meu pedido. – disse o Lorde das Trevas.

- _Se assim o quer, assim será._ – disse o Gênio. – _Lembre-se que nunca mais poderá repetir o Ritual. Diga-me, Amo, Qual é o seu __**Desejo**__?_

- Desejo que Faça Harry Tiago Potter Sumir da Historia da Humanidade. – disse Voldemort confiante.

- _Seu desejo é uma Ordem._- disse o Gênio.

Harry viu a sombra voltar a forma de Tom e se direcionar para ele. Quando os dois se fundiram, o moreno sente uma dor muito forte. Ele não podia fazer nada. Voldemort tinha encontrado uma maneira de destruí-lo, de fazer desaparecer da humanidade. Ao pensar nas palavras do bruxo ao gênio e que Harry percebe o erro dele. Mas a dor o fez perder a consciência.


	2. Magoas

Capítulo 2 – Mágoas

Harry acorda com o sol começando a bater em seu rosto. Estava acabando de amanhecer. Seu corpo doía e sua mente ainda revivia o pesadelo de ver Voldemort descobrir algo que poderia destruí-lo. Não aquilo não foi um sonho. Ele pensou ao perceber que não estava na sua cama, qualquer que fosse ela.

Com coragem ele abre os olhos e repara que ainda estava de óculos. Sim o pesadelo era real. Mas onde ele estava. Ao tentar mexer ele percebe que ele esta dormindo encostado com alguém ou alguma coisa. Ele repara bem no que é. Bicuço. Ele estava em Hogwarts.

Como ele poderia ter chegado ali? Como ele poderia estar dormindo sobre o hipogrifo? Ele precisa encontrar aquele livro para encontrar repostas para essa e outras perguntas.

Ele se levanta e percebe que estava no cercado dos hipogrifos. Bicuço deve tê-lo encontrado e o ajudado.

- Obrigado, Bicuço. – disse ele ao acariciar a cabeça do animal. – mas agora eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu.

O hipogrifo solta um som como se entendesse o que foi dito e acompanha com o olhar o menino sair daquele espaço. Harry percebe a magia entorno do cercado ao pular sobre ele.

Sem pensar muito no que poderia ter acontecia com todo mundo e com a escola, Harry segue em direção ao castelo, ainda meio atordoado pela magia recebida.

Quando estava seguindo o caminho para lá ele percebe que o Salgueiro Lutador fica imóvel indicando que alguém estava saindo da passagem para a Casa dos Gritos. De lá sai uma mulher que estava pressionando o nó para paralisar a árvore. E depois dela saíram três homens, um visivelmente sendo amparado pelos outros dois.

Harry fica em choque quando reconhece o grupo. Na sua frente, sem que percebessem a sua presença, estavam seus pais, Sirius e Remo. Provavelmente voltando de uma noitada com o lobisomem.

Sem se importar com nada, o moreno corre em direção a mãe, a abraçando. Lilian inconscientemente retribui o gesto sem conseguir ver a cara do menino. Tiago se aproxima para ver o que estava acontecendo. Às vezes nem Hogwarts era seguro neste tempo de guerra. Harry ao ver a aproximação do pai o puxa para o abraço.

- Pai, Mãe, vocês não sabem a falta que vocês me fizeram. – disse o garoto dos olhos verdes.

Os dois ficaram surpresos com o que o adolescente falou. Assim como os outros dois marotos. Tiago se recuperou e levemente se afastou do menino a fim de ficar cara a cara com ele. E novamente para surpresa de todos, ele estava vendo a sua cópia quase fiel. Tirando os olhos verdes e a estranha cicatriz. Mas foi cortando o coração que ele fala.

- Você não pode ser nosso filho. Ele nasceu morto. – uma lágrima escapa dos olhos da ruiva ao se lembrar disso.

- Não... mas... como é possível... – disse confuso Harry.

Agora ele percebe quais foram as conseqüências do ritual de Voldemort. Para seus pais estarem vivos, assim com Sirius, era necessário que ele não existisse, conforme o desejo dele.

- Isso só pode ser uma armadilha de Voldemort para nos destruir. – disse Sirius sacando a varinha e a apontando para o moreno, que a essa altura já tinha se distanciando do casal.

- Concordo. – disse Remo procurando a sua própria.

Sem saber o que pensar Harry começa a correr na direção de que tinha vindo. Sem prestar muita atenção aonde ia. Feitiços eram lançados na sua direção. Ele sabia que eram apenas para pará-lo. Ele olhou para trás e viu o padrinho e o lobisomem tentando atingi-lo. Ele saca a sua varinha e rebate os feitiços que o acertariam sem no entanto atacar os dois. Tiago e Lilian continuavam abraçados.

Ele perde de vista os dois a quem ele um dia chamou de amigos. Porem não foi muito longe. Ele começa a ter a visão embaçada e desmaia caindo na frente do cercado dos hipogrifos.

Sirius sai correndo atrás do menino, ainda lançando alguns feitiços para pará-lo. Mas a noite foi bem desgastante e o rapaz parecia ser bem veloz e logo abre vantagem. Ao passar pelo cercado dos animais criados pelo Hagrid e percebe algo diferente no comportamento dos hipogrifos. Eles estavam todos em um ponto da cerca próxima a entrada para a Floresta Proibida, e estavam alvoroçados. Ele logo segue por este caminho, pensando que foi por ali que o menino tinha seguido.

Ele nem prestou atenção que havia um único hipogrifo deitado no ponto mais afastado parecendo esconder algo.

O animago percorre alguns metros dentro da floresta, mas para pois acreditava que nem como um cachorro ele conseguiria perseguir o moreno ali. Sem contar que os centauros dariam um jeito do menino nunca ser encontrado.

- Não consegui encontrá-lo. – disse ele aos amigos quando retorna.

- Quem diria. O Grande caçador de Comensais Sirius Black não consegue seguir um menino. – zombou Tiago.

- Ei, ele corre demais e se embrenhou pela floresta. Você sabe tão bem como eu que não da para seguir ninguém por ela. – disse ele aborrecido. – e como você pode ter tanta certeza que era apenas um menino?

- Pode ver em seus olhos. – quem respondeu foi Lilian.

- Independente de quem ele seja. Temos que relatar isso para Dumbledore. – disse um cansado Remo.

- Você vai para a enfermaria e deixa que eu conto para ele. – disse Lilian.

Harry volta aos poucos a consciência. Ele percebe que ainda não pode abrir os olhos ou se mexer. Ele escuta Hagrid falando e percebe que ele pode estar na cabana do velho amigo.

- Eu o encontrei desmaiado no cercado dos hipogrifos. Deitado ao lado do Bicuço, o líder, como se fosse um deles. Bicuço parecia que estava protegendo o menino. Não pensei na possibilidade dele ser um comensal. Os hipogrifos sentem se uma pessoa é boa ou má. E pelo que pareceu, ele é uma das melhores.

- Eu só não entendo como alguém em sã consciência, pula para dentro de um cercado cheio destas criaturas, que não são conhecidas por gostar de estranhos. – disse Sirius tentando entender o que houve. – e ainda mais com todos eles me indicando para a floresta. Perai eles me enganaram. – agora ele estava revoltado.

- Não acredito que ele tenha entrado por vontade própria. A porta do cercado estava arrobada por dentro. Parece que eles conseguiram destruir a magia que os cercava para proteger o moreno. – disse Dumbledore entrando na cabana.

- Quem ele pode ser? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Acredito que somente ele poderá nos responder. – disse o diretor.

- Duvido que ele o faça agora. – disse Lilian olhando feio para Sirius que teve a decência de corar. – mas quais as chances deles ser nosso filho?

- Não sei. Mas pela descrição que Tiago me deu e o tempo que ele permaneceu desacordado excluem a Polissuco. Verei se é algum encantamento para alteração de forma, ou metamorfomagia. – disse o diretor puxando a varinha e executando alguns feitiços no moreno. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente fala – bem essa é a forma real do nosso amigo. Mas devo dizer que ele realmente me parecer ser um Potter.

- Então estamos ferrados. – disse Tiago triste. – Agora que ele não nos diz nada.

Lilian não sabia se ria do marido ou se matava o melhor amigo dele, ela conhecia muito bem a teimosia desta família.

Harry voltou a perder a consciência, e acordou pouco depois. Desta vez ele conseguiu abrir os olhos e percebeu que realmente estava na cabana do guarda caças. Porem ele não estava sozinho como desejou, ali ainda estavam seus pais e Sirius, mesmo sem seus óculos ele conseguia reconhecê-los.

Lilian foi a primeira a perceber que o garoto acordou. Rapidamente ela se senta ao seu lado. E coloca os óculos nele, sabendo que se ele fosse que realmente ele diz ser ele precisava muito deles.

- Fique calmo. Não vamos lhe fazer mal. Nem mesmo ele. – disse ela com a voz calma e apontando para o Sirius.

Ao olhar para Sirius que ainda tinha um olhar de desconfiança para com ele, Harry percebe que naquele novo mundo, ele não tinha família, não tinha amigos, era apenas mais um peão nas mãos do destino, cujo único objetivo e vontade eram destruir Voldemort, que mais uma vez destruiu sua vida.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o animago com um tom de voz superior, recebendo três olhares furiosos.

- Eu não sou inimigo, aliás, não sou ninguém. Estou aqui apenas para destruir Voldemort. – disse Harry olhando feio para o padrinho.

- Você realmente é um Potter? – perguntou Tiago cauteloso e esperançoso.

- Eu não posso ser seu filho. Ele morreu, se lembra? – disse o menino antes de virar para a parede e voltar a dormir.

Lilian percebeu que aquelas palavras foram usadas para machucar, da mesma forma que o machucaram, é que tiveram o objetivo alcançado. Tiago estava arrasado. Ela o abraçou para confortar o marido. A morte do bebê foi um choque muito grande para todos principalmente os dois.

Harry acordou algumas horas mais tarde, o efeito do ritual tinha realmente drenado suas energias. Ele tenta se localizar novamente, e percebe que mais uma vez seus óculos foram retirados. Ao tentar focar o ambiente ele percebe uma ruiva o olhando.

-Mãe? – pergunta ele ainda grogue de sono.

- Não. Eu ainda não tenho idade para isso tudo. – disse a ruiva com uma voz menos adulta que a de Lilian, mas que ele reconheceu logo. Harry coloca seus óculos para ter certeza.

-Gina?

- Você me conhece? – perguntou a menina confusa.

- De certa maneira eu te conheci. – disse ele com um suspiro se lembrando do que lhe ocorreu.

- Prove. – disse a menina de supetão, ela ficara curiosa com o menino. – Eu nunca te vi antes.

- Seu irmão Rony já tomou coragem para pedir a Mione em namoro? – perguntou o moreno.

- Ainda não, mas tomo mundo sabe que eles se amam, menos os dois. É claro. Apesar de que estão bem próximos desde que ele a convidou para o Baile do Tribruxo.

- E quem ganhou? O Diggory, Krum ou a Fleur? – perguntou ele enrolando para não contar a verdade, não sabia se ela ia acreditar, fazendo perguntas rapidamente sobre o que respondia.

- A Fleuma. – respondeu rapidamente a ruiva com cara de nojo. Mas logo percebeu o que dissera para um desconhecido e tentou corrigir. – A DeLacour.

- Ela já se casou com o Gui? – perguntou ele tentando esconder o riso pelo apelido da francesa.

- Ainda não. Mãe ainda não aceitou o romance. Mas como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntou ela meio desconfiada das perguntas.

- Eu já disse que te conhece, de uma certa maneira, assim conheço a sua família. Os gêmeos já conseguiram abrir a Loja de Logros?

- Não ainda não. Está faltando dinheiro para o aluguel da loja, mas eles aceitam encomenda por coruja.

- Menos mal. E o Carlinhos ainda está na Romênia ou ele voltou como o Gui para Inglaterra?

- Ta me achando com cara de guia turístico, para falar do roteiro da minha família.

- Desculpa. Mas é que faz algum tempo que não vejo ninguém.

- Ainda tá trabalhando com dragões, mas acho que tem algo a mais por trás disso.

- Não acredito que você ainda não saiba. Achei que para você ele tinha contado. – disse rindo o moreno, o que deixou Gina com raiva.

- O que você ta sabendo que eu não. Hein, Menino misterioso.

- Ele arrumou uma namorada, chamada Nadia. Ele ainda não a convenceu a vir para Inglaterra por causa de Voldemort. – disse ele reparando que a menina tremeu quando disse o nome do bruxo das trevas coisa que ela não fazia há anos.

- Aliás, você nem me disse o seu nome.

- Meu nome não é importante. Você pode me chamar do que quiser que eu não ligo. – disse ele achando melhor não dizer quem realmente era ainda. Ninguém iria acreditar nele.

- Vou te chamar de Thor, o deus do trovão. Por causa dessa sua cicatriz. – disse a menina corando ao perceber que tinha ficado analisando o menino durante o sono.

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos até que Harry percebeu algo.

- Gina, por que você está aqui? Digo, acho que você não está aqui por que quer, quem te mandou?

- Estou de detenção, 'cuidando' de você. – disse ela parecendo entediada.

- O que você fez para merecer isso? – perguntou ele.

- Enfeiticei um sonserino idiota que só porque acha que é rico pode ficar humilhando os outros. Digamos que ele teve uma pequena peça do seu corpo diminuída mais. Ninguém mandou oferecer dinheiro para transar comigo. Sonserino nojento. – disse ela realmente sentindo nojo.

- Malfoy. – sussurrou ele com ódio, mas ela conseguiu ouvir e ficou impressionada com o conhecimento que ele tinha da escola, porem não disse nada desta vez.

- Ainda bem que não foi a Prof. McGonagall quem viu, ou algum monitor da Sonserina. Foi a Profa. Potter. – disse ela naturalmente.

Harry se espantou com isso. Então sua mãe era professora ali, agora.

- Se bem que se fossem ou Professor Potter ou o Black, eles teriam me dado pontos por isso.

Agora o choque era evidente na cara do moreno.

- Você é estranho. Achei que você soubesse disso. Você sabe tudo sobre mim, mas isso não sabe. Além do mais eles estavam todos aqui quando eu cheguei. Depois foram para uma reunião juntamente com o professor Lupin.

- Acho que perdi o que acontecia por aqui. Mas que matérias que eles dão? – perguntou o moreno curioso.

- A professora Potter leciona poções. Seu marido o Professor Potter ensina Feitiços desde que o antigo professor foi assassinado há três anos e o professor Lupin DCAT, com ajuda do Sr Black, que cobre algumas aulas dele, ele falta a algumas aulas, mas ninguém sabe o porquê. – disse a menina animada.

- Bom saber. – disse ele meio satisfeito com as noticias, meio sentindo culpa por ter destruído a deles. Guardando para mais tarde a informação de que Snape não era professor.

- Se bem que você se parece muito com o professor Potter. – disse Gina. – Vocês são parentes?

- De certa forma sim. – disse ele tentando não revelar a verdade.

- Isso é um sim ou um não? – disse ela.

- Eu sou filho de Tiago e Lilian Potter, mas não destes seus professores.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Bem, a história é meio espantosa. Creio que até para mim é difícil acreditar. Mas a minha realidade foi alterada, para uma em que eu não nasci, mas como eu já existia não pude ser 'morto'. Quero colocar as minhas idéias em ordem para poder dizer mais alguma coisa. Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa antes de falar mais. Só posso dizer que éramos amigos na outra realidade. – disse ele deixando ela mais confusa. – Nossa to parecendo a Mione.

A menina não agüentou e começou a rir, fazendo ele fechar a cara.

- Sabia que você não ia acreditar. – disse ele chateado.

- Não é isso. A história é realmente inacreditável, mas algo me disse que é verdade. Eu to rindo da sua comparação com a Mi. – disse ela parando de rir na mesma hora.

- Serio?

- Sim. Algo me disse que posso confiar em você. Desde o momento que te vi. – disse ela corando, não era toda a verdade.

– Mas onde eles estão mesmo? Achei que eles estariam aqui quando eu acordasse de novo. – perguntou ele preocupado. – Se bem que para deixarem alguém tomando conta de mim deve ter acontecido algo grave.

- Eles estão em uma reunião para uma tal de Ordem. Eu estava aqui recebendo as instruções da Professora Potter, quando um amigo deles, o Pettigrew veio aqui chamá-la.

- Ele está aqui! – disse ele indignado se levantando e preparando para sair.

- Não adianta, a professora trancou a porta com magia, mesmo ela me deixando com a minha varinha eu consegui sair. – disse ela e ao ver a cara dele continua. – Tentei sair para tomar um ar. Sabe as vezes aqui fica muito abafado e acho que ela não sabia a sua reação ao me ver aqui por isso a varinha.

- Vamos. – disse ele abrindo a porta simplesmente girando a maçaneta.

- Como? – ela perguntou recebendo como resposta um levantar de ombros.

- Quero ir rápido, vou correndo então seria melhor que você subisse nas minhas costas, não me pergunte o porquê, mas acho que posso corre em alta velocidade.

Ela decidiu não discutir e fez o que ele pediu. E ficou espantada quando percebeu que em menos de cinco segundos eles estavam na porta do castelo. Parou de pensar nisso quando se viu na frente da gárgula que levava a sala do diretor.

Harry pegou o mapa no bolso e conferiu para ver se eles estavam lá dentro, depois de deixar a menina impressionada no chão carinhosamente.

- Eles estão lá dentro. Só temos que adivinhar a senha. Geralmente é um doce. – disse ele.

Mas ao ouvir a voz do garoto a gárgula se mexe liberando a passagem deles.

Eles se entreolharam e decidiram seguir sem saber o que ocorreu, coisas estranhas acontecem em Hogwarts.

- Com licença. – disse Harry quando ela fez menção de abrir a porta de carvalho. – Preciso de uma entrada espetacular.

Ele se preparou, escutou o que era falado e chutou a porta.

Dumbledore estava terminando de responder a algumas perguntas feitas por um dos membros sobre um possível traidor entre eles quando sentiu uma energia estranha vinda de fora da sua sala. Ele sabia que a gárgula não permitiria a entrada de ninguém enquanto a reunião estivesse acontecendo, não importando se a pessoa soubesse a senha. Mas antes que pudesse pedir que os outros se preparassem, a pessoa que estava lá fora, chuta a porta. Neste mesmo tempo as luzes da sala se extinguem e somente a luz da lareira iluminava tudo.

O diretor percebeu que era o menino que dizia ser filho de Tiago e Lilian. Estes dois também perceberam.

Ele então falou.

- O traidor está bem aqui nesta sala.


	3. Sombra e Luz de Velas

Capítulo 3 – Sombra e Luz de Velas

- O traidor está bem aqui nesta sala.

Todos os presentes ficaram espantados com esta afirmação, com exceção de Dumbledore, que já suspeitava disso, e do traidor.

Harry com a mesma velocidade que correu agarrou o pescoço do Rato antes mesmo que ele pensasse em fugir. Quando todos olharam viram Pettigrew prensado contra a parede. Mas ninguém conseguiu ver a face do atacante, tudo era uma Sombra.

Sem misericórdia, Harry desconta toda a sua raiva que sentia pelo responsável pela sua vida miserável. Gina ficou impressionada com a violência do moreno, que ela achou que era tão calmo.

- Agora você pode falar para todos quem realmente você é Rabicho. – disse o menino ao soltar um homem desfigurado no chão. Com um movimento de varinha o rosto foi restaurado, mas a dor permaneceu, um feitiço que o menino tinha aprendido na mente de Voldemort.

- Eu na-na-não tenho cu-culpa. Não so-sou eu o traidor. – disse o animago ainda não chão.

Quando Sirius e Moody tentaram avançar contra o menino, este aponta para a porta e fala:

- Accio Veritasium.

E em poucos segundos um frasco vem até a mão de Harry.

- Você sabe bem o que isso faz. Veremos se você não é o traidor. – disse o menino. Agora Sirius e Hagrid perceberam quem era o atacante.

Rabicho tentou escapar das mãos do menino se aproximando de Tiago.

- Se você não é o traidor, então não deve temer nada. – disse Tiago.

- Mas, Pontas. – disse Rabicho, mas Harry o interrompeu e despejou três gotas da poção da verdade na sua boca.

- Pois bem, vamos começar. Você é um traidor da Ordem da Fênix? Você é um comensal?– estas perguntas surpreenderam a todos os presentes, principalmente quem teve contato com o menino, exatamente por ele saber da Ordem.

- Sim. Eu sou. – disse Pedro com a voz automática resultado da poção.

- Desde quando? – perguntou o menino novamente.

- Desde que sai da escola. Vi que era onde eu poderia ter mais poder e a amizade que eu tinha com os marotos me fizeram um comensal valoroso para o Mestre. – disse o rato.

Os Marotos tentaram avançar em cima do amigo, mas foram impedidos pelos outros membros da ordem, mesmo eles achando justo que eles o linchassem.

- Que dados você passou para Voldemort? – Pedro tremeu quando viu que aquele rapaz dizia o nome de seu mestre sem temer. Lilian estava agora orgulhosa dele, mesmo agora ele não a reconhecendo mais como sua mãe, como fizera quando se encontraram.

- Eu fui o responsável pela armadilha aos Prewett e ao ataque a família da Marlene, apesar desta ter permanecido viva, por causa do Pontas. Além de estratégias e planos para combate a eles durante todos estes anos.

- Se você é tão valioso, por que é apenas um mero espião? – perguntou Harry por curiosidade, o restante ele já sabia, e como tinha acontecido antes da queda de Tom a sua 'ausência' não teria interferência, apesar de Marlene ter sobrevivido ao ataque.

- O Lorde das Trevas, de alguma maneira sabe que em uma família da Ordem nascerá aquele que poderá derrotá-lo, então eu fiquei aqui para passar as informações. Ele agora está bem interessado na sétima filha, mas ainda não me deu ordem de procurá-la aqui no castelo.

- Tem mais algum espião aqui dentro? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não. O Lorde sabe que vocês não confiariam em ninguém que tivesse sido um ex-comensal. E não conseguiu colocar a mão em nenhum outro integrante da Ordem para isso, nem o seduzindo como fez com o Almofadinhas, ou usando a Império.

- Isso é pelos meus pais. – disse o moreno desferindo um último soco no rosto do traidor, deixando-o desacordado.

Harry então se direciona para a porta, enquanto a luz retorna para a sala. Quando todos podem ver, só enxergam o menino parado de costas para eles, sem conseguir distinguir o rosto dele, que continuava à Sombra. Ele tinha parado esperando uma reação de Gina. Aliás somente neste momento que todos perceberam a presença da ruiva ali.

Quando este fato foi percebido pela caçula Weasley, ela começa a sair com o moreno. E sem que os dois percebam as mãos foram se juntando.

- Srta. Weasley. – chamou o diretor.

- Eu posso explicar. – disse a menina se virando.

- Não. Eu explico. – disse Harry sem se mexer. – Ela me disse que estava cuidando de mim como detenção. Como eu ia sair, pois sabia que aquela escória estava aqui, eu a trouxe comigo. Tecnicamente ela continua em sua detenção, sendo assim ela irá comigo.

- Tudo bem. – disse o diretor, com uma voz compreensiva. – Mas gostaria de que o que aconteceu aqui, hoje permanece em segredo. Seus pais podem virar alvo, já que também pertencem a ordem, mesmo que poucos saibam disso, e a Ordem ser uma sociedade secreta. Seu amigo, pode dar mais detalhes.

- Certo. – disse ela para o diretor e se virando para Harry disse. - Vamos.

- Acho que você já pode ir para sua casa. – disse Lilian. – sua detenção acabou.

- Obrigada. – disse a ruiva para a professora com um sorriso triste, ela queria permanecer mais um pouco ao lado do moreno.

Os dois meninos andaram um pouco pelo castelo sem se falar. Gina tentando entender tudo, Harry tentando arrumar uma maneira de estar de novo no convívio com a ruiva.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu te levo pra torre, assim ninguém pode falar que você desrespeitou uma ordem indireta de uma professora. Enquanto eu vou até a Cozinha pegar algo para nos dois comermos. Pois eu sei que você sente fome quando fica muito tempo acordada e mantém um estoque de chocolate para essas ocasiões, e eu não como nada desde ontem à noite. Então comemos nós dois no salão comunal.– disse ele pensando se a proposta era razoável.

- Mas se tiver alguém no salão? – perguntou ela sabendo que provavelmente Dino, seu namorado a estaria esperando.

- E o que tem de mais. Será apenas um lanche noturno entre dois amigos. – disse ele escondendo o principal motivo.

- Vou tentar esvaziar todo. Não quero ninguém comentando nada, já que ninguém te conhece. Só entra depois disso. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Harry a deixa no corredor que leva ao retrato da Madame Gorda e depois se dirige para a cozinha sem se preocupar em encontrar alguns monitor ou Flinch, já que ele não era aluno da escola. Mas parece que a sorte estava do seu lado agora, ninguém no seu caminho.

Ao entrar na cozinha ele foi engolfado pelo maravilhoso cheiro da comida dos elfos. Ele passou alguns segundos só apreciando o aroma. Quando percebeu alguém cutucando ele.

- Em que posso ajudar, Mestre. – disse um duende bem familiar.

- Monstro? - Pergunta ele espantado.

- Mestre Potter se lembra do Monstro. Monstro achou que a magia tinha apagado a memória do Mestre. – disse o elfo o abraçando.

Os outros elfos, que ainda estavam trabalhando, pararam e ficaram observando a cena. Eles também reconheceram o menino. Alguns logo começaram a preparar uma bandeja de comida para ele.

- Gente, eu não vou comer aqui. Não quero atrapalhar os serviços de vocês. – disse Harry sem jeito. – Eu vou levar também para uma pessoa.

- Vocês ouviram o Mestre. Coloquem tudo em uma cesta que ele irá levar. – disse Monstro tomando conta da situação. Em poucos minutos um pouco de tudo que tinha restado do jantar para que ele levasse.

- Muito Obrigado a todos. Tenho certeza de que está tudo maravilhoso. – disse ele sinceramente.

Os elfos fizeram uma reverência demonstrando ao seu modo que gostaram do elogio.

Gina entra toda sorridente no salão comunal, com o avançar da hora e considerando que hoje foi o primeiro dia de aula, era de se esperar que o salão estivesse vazio. Porém a pessoa que Gina não queria lembrar da existência, não com o moreno ao seu lado, estava lá.

Dino estava em uma mesa jogando Snap Explosivo com Neville, Simas, Lilá e Parvati. E logo que ela entrou o namorado jogou suas cartas na mesa e se aproximou dela com uma cara de bravo.

-Onde você estava até agora, Gina?

- Eu estava na cabana do Hagrid com um moreno bem gostoso. – disse ela de forma bem debochada e depois de uma forma mais natural disse. – Estava numa detenção aplicada pela professora Potter, se você quiser pode perguntar para ela. Nem tive tempo para jantar.

- Deixa de ser mentirosa. Eu mesmo vi quando todos os professores entraram na sala do diretor. E eu perguntei para a Mione, e ela não sabe de nenhuma detenção, você sabe que ela é a monitora chefe.

- Claro que sei, ela é a minha melhor amiga, eu estava lá quando ela recebeu a carta com a nomeação. E se você quer saber eu também sou monitora e, portanto sei bem das regras, de quando um monitor vai aplicar uma detenção ele avisa aos monitores chefes. Mas no meu caso não houve nenhum monitor aplicando, portanto ela não precisava ficar sabendo. – disse a menina com raiva.

- Mas o que você fez para merecer uma detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou Lilá se intrometendo na conversa.

- Digamos que ataquei um idiota que deu em cima de mim, na frente da professora. – disse ela sem saber o porquê de esconder os detalhes para eles e ter contado para Thor, que ela não conhecia.

- Você devia ter me contado, eu que devia te defender. – disse Dino achando que estava sendo o melhor namorado do mundo.

Agora a confusão estava armada, já que a opinião da ruiva era outra.

- Como é que é? Me defender? Presta atenção Thomas. Eu não preciso que alguém me proteja. Pode perguntar para qualquer dos meus irmãos ou mesmo para os sonserinos. Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha e não preciso de um namorado para bancar o príncipe no pegaso branco. Eu quero um companheiro. Me parece que não conseguirei com você.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse o menino assustado.

- Muito sério. Você hoje mostrou que não confia em mim, me chamou de mentirosa e acha que eu sou fraca, e não posso me proteger sozinha. Aliás, pensando bem, percebi que nem gosto tanto assim de você. Você pode anunciar para as suas fãs que você agora está solteiro. – disse ela de forma bem clara.

- Você vai se arrepender disso. – disse o rapaz de forma superior indo em direção ao dormitório.

- Duvido. – rebateu a ruiva.

Os amigos de Dino tomaram o mesmo rumo dele e foram para os seus quartos, deixando a ruiva sozinha no salão, coisa que ela não lamentou. Agora ela podia deixar que seu coração mandasse sem se sentir culpada por ter um relacionamento. E foi até fácil se libertar do Dino, a quem ela já tinha reparado não se gostavam tanto assim para serem namorados. Agora ela tinha um Potter para conquistar.

Harry entra na sala comunal e encontra a ruiva concentrada em algo, mas com uma carinha ainda meio triste.

- Espero que essa cara não seja pela minha demora. – disse ele assustando a ruiva.

- Que susto, Thor. Você nem demorou tanto assim para me deixar preocupada. – disse ela tentando esconder a decepção pelo antigo namorado. – Foi somente uma discussão besta que tive com um garoto.

- Se é assim, acho melhor comermos para esquecer, já que não tinha nenhuma bebida alcoólica na cozinha. Onde podemos comer? – disse o moreno mostrando a cesta que trazia com ele.

- Nossa! Quantos elfos você precisou ameaçar com roupas para conseguir tanta comida? – disse ela arrumando uma mesa no meio da sala para que pudessem comer tranquilamente.

- Nenhum. Eles quase me obrigaram a pegar mais. Mas eu disse que assim você iria pensar que eles queriam engordar você, foi aí que eles pararam.

- Bobo. – disse ela com beicinho. – Vamos ver o que eles colocaram aqui.

Eles foram tirando inúmeros pratos de comida, que normalmente seria uma quantidade exagerada, mas como eles não comiam há muito tempo, eles não reclamaram.

Quando os dois finalmente resolveram atacar a comida, as luzes do salão são apagadas.

- Não sabia que as luzes apagavam. – disse Gina surpresa.

- Nem eu. – disse Harry, mas ele escutou o barulho de alguém aparatando, e percebeu que era um elfo, se não fosse Monstro seria outro a seu pedido. – Deve ser o Pirraça pregando uma das suas. Ele provavelmente pensou que teria alguém estudando aqui.

- Mas o Pirraça não pode entrar nos salões comunais nem nos dormitórios. – disse a ruiva.

- Pensando por esse lado ele pode ter convencido algum elfo a fazê-lo. Ele acharia muito engraçado colocar os pobrezinhos em alguma enrascada. – disse o moreno tentando parecer convincente.

- Mas agora como faremos para ver o que comemos? Até a lareira foi apagada. – disse a menina.

- Se você me permite. – disse ele sacando a varinha e conjurando duas velas e acendendo-as. – Não gostaria de ficar segurando vela, ou melhor, uma varinha acesa, no nosso jantar a dois. Então a melhor solução é essa.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse a menina tentando ignorar a indireta do encontro. – Agora me diga, você estudou em Hogwarts. Em que casa ficou?

- Na melhor, claro. – disse ele e esperou um pouco para deixá-la curiosa. – Grifinória, oras. Como você acha que eu entrei tão fácil?

- Bem essa pergunta me passou pela cabeça, já que você não sabe a senha.

- Simples. Cheguei para a Madame Gorda que estava quase dormindo e disse: "Madame, eu gostaria de ver se uma aluna que estava em detenção voltou para sua casa." – disse ele imitando a voz do Pai. – ela meio sonolenta achou que eu era o meu Pai e me deixou entrar.

- Incrível. Ficou igualzinha. – disse ela depois de uma mordida em um pão de batata.

- Não foi tão difícil, foi somente engrossar um pouco a voz. O resto eu deixei para a genética. – disse ele de forma convencida.

- O que é genética? – perguntou a ruiva com um olhar que lembrar o seu pai.

- Você é filha do homem mais aficionado pelos trouxas e não sabe isso. – disse ele gozando e ela fez cara de brava.

- Se você não sabe não precisa falar assim comigo. – disse ela mostrando a língua.

- É meio complicado, mas resumindo quer dizer que as suas características são herdadas de seus pais, a partir de pedacinhos de suas células que são únicas para cada ser vivo.

- Fascinante. – disse ela.

Mas ele começou a rir de novo arrancando o sorriso feliz que ela tinha na cara.

- Me desculpe. Mas é que foi igualzinho ao seu pai. É a imagem da sua mãe, agindo como seu pai me veio a cabeça.

Depois de imaginar a cena, ela começa a rir também.

- Realmente é uma coisa hilária. – disse ela.

Quando Harry ia falar alguma coisa, eles escutaram alguém descer as escadas.

- Gina é você? – disse a pessoa se aproximando do casal.

- Sou eu mesma. – disse a ruiva.

- Vim ver como você está. – disse a monitora sem perceber que a amiga estava acompanhada. – As meninas chegaram no quarto me contando que você brigou como o Dino. Elas disseram algo com detenção na cabana do Hagrid e você com um moreno gostoso.

- Ah, sim. Eu disse isso mesmo. – Disse ela sem olhar para Harry. – me deixa te apresentar o moreno gostoso. Este é Thor.

Finalmente Hermione percebe que existia alguém ali.

- Boa noite, Mione. – disse ele feliz pela amiga estar bem nesta nova realidade.

- Você me conhece? – perguntou a morena.

- De certa forma. Mas não to com vontade nem tempo para contar agora. Aceite a minha palavra de que não sou inimigo. – disse ele não querendo envolver a menina nesta realidade.

- Ah, não. Eu quero saber. – disse a menina de forma mandona.

- Agora você sabe como ficamos quando você descobre alguma coisa e sai correndo para pesquisar e confirmar tudo. – disse Gina recebendo apoio de Harry.

- Bom Thor, o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Mione.

- Vim jantar com a sua amiga. Mas se você quiser ficar e conversar com ela pode. –disse ele mostrando uma cadeira para a menina.

- Tem pastelão de frango? – disse ela sentindo o cheiro da comida.

- Tem. – respondeu de forma ríspida a ruiva, olhando feio para o moreno, ela queria ficar sozinha com ele.

- Me disse, é verdade mesmo que você brigou com o Dino, por causa dele? – disse Hermione ignorando a cara da ruiva e apontando para o moreno.

- Eu ainda estou aqui. Mione. – disse Harry sem parar de se servir.

- Não foi por causa dele. – disse a ruiva corando. – Mas o usei como desculpa sim. Já tinha pensado em terminar, só precisava de um motivo. E como eu fiquei de detenção com o Thor, ele não gostou e então mandei ele pastar.

- Então é por isso que você tava com aquela cara. Ele não é bom o suficiente para você. – disse Harry sem querer.

- Você agora esta parecendo meus irmãos. – disse a ruiva.

- Mate na madeira e isola isso. – disse o moreno. – Era o que me faltava ficar parecendo irmão ciumento de mulher bonita.

- Bela definição. – disse Hermione. – Você os conhece também?

-Sim. Olha a hora. Tenho que ir. Ainda não arrumei uma cama. Tchau. – disse ele depois de dar uma olhada no mapa e ver que McGonagall se aproximava da entrada.

Ele deu um beijo na testa da Hermione, e em Gina um beijo na bochecha bem perto da boca o suficiente para sentir seu gosto. E saiu pela porta antes que elas pudessem responder o cumprimento. Assim que saiu se vestiu com a capa, tentando descobrir o motivo pelo qual ele não foi revistado. Foi em direção a Sala Precisa, ele precisava de um quarto.

A professora de Transfiguração entrou na sala e escutou os seguintes comentários.

- Gostei do seu amigo. – disse Mione.

- Mas podia ter deixado que eu o conhecesse antes. – disse aborrecida Gina com a presença da amiga naquele jantar a luz de velas.

A professora se aproxima e pergunta.

- Meninas de quem você está falando?

- Do Thor. – disse Mione antes de perceber de que provavelmente ela não sabia quem era.

- Então este é o nome do seu amigo, Srta Weasley? – perguntou a professora.

- Não, professora. Ele não me disse seu nome. Me pediu para chamá-lo do que eu quisesse, escolhi o nome do deus do Trovão. – respondeu a ruiva. – por causa de uma cicatriz em sua testa em formato de raio.

- Bem esperava encontrá-lo com a Srta. Mas parece que ele saiu pouco antes de eu chegar. E não precisarei procurar na cozinha. – disse ela vendo a mesa. – por que as velas?

- Alguém apagou as luzes. – Gina respondeu.

- Vou pedir para os elfos acenderem, de novo. Agora antes de mandar as duas para cama, gostaria de saber se sabem onde ele passará a noite.

-Ele não disse. –disse a ruiva. – então, Boa noite fessora.

- Boa Noite, senhora. – disse Mione.

- Boa Noite, meninas. Se o virem amanha peça que vá falar com algum dos professores. – disse ela tentando que Gina entendesse que ele deveria procurar os pais ou o diretor.


	4. Cobras não Voam

Capítulo 4 – Cobras não voam.

Gina acorda cedo na manhã seguinte. Estava muito ansiosa para continuar na cama, vai logo para o banheiro para se arrumar, ela capricha mais do que o costume.

- Isso tudo é para o Dino? - perguntou uma das colegas de quarto de ruiva, ela nunca tinha visto Gina deste jeito.

- Não, eu mandei aquele porco plantar mandrágoras. Isso é para 'meu' Deus Nórdico. – disse ela feliz, deixando a colega confusa e morrendo de inveja.

A caçula Weasley caminha para o salão principal, na esperança de encontrar o moreno pelo caminho. Mas para sua infelicidade, ele não apareceu.

Ela se senta meio desapontada na mesa da Grifinória e come algo só por obrigação, já que depois do jantar a luz de velas e do desapontamento da manhã ela não sentia fome.

Aos poucos o salão foi enchendo. Mas nada do moreno aparecer. E para azar da ruiva assim que Dino entrou foi em sua direção.

- Gina, espero que você tenha pensado no que aconteceu ontem. Eu estou disposto a esquecer tudo aquilo. – disse ele de uma forma superior que enojou a menina.

- Nem tive tempo pra pensar nisso. Me dê mais um tempinho. – disse a ruiva e depois de dois segundos ela fala. – pronto pensei. E nada mudou. Não quero mais você.

- Você não pode decidir isso sozinha. – disse o garoto se alterando. – Nós somos namorados, temos que decidir as coisas juntos.

- Dino se um não quer, dois não brigam. – disse ela. – e não precisávamos decidir tudo juntos só porque ÉRAMOS namorados. Eu não te amo. Não tenho mais motivos para continuar isso, só nos machucaríamos.

- Você esta enganada, Gina. Eu te provarei. – disse ele apertando o braço dela.

- Ai, me solta. – disse ela.

- Eu se fosse você, escutaria. – alguém disse as costas dos dois.

Gina por um momento achou que fosse Thor, mas ao olhar para quem era viu o Professor Potter.

- Algum problema, Sr. Thomas? – perguntou o professor.

- Nenhum, Senhor. – respondeu o garoto de cabeça baixa.

- Ele só não aceita que terminamos. – disse Gina tentando explicar as coisas para o garoto.

- Certo. Mas infelizmente esse comportamento não deve se repetir. Darei uma detenção para o Senhor, por atrapalhar o café da manhã. E gostaria que você se sentasse longe dela, e se comportasse como um Grifinório. Na próxima deixarei a Minerva cuidar de você. – disse o professor.

Gina deu um sorriso simpático para o professor, que respondeu com uma piscadinha para ela e se afastou.

Hermione e Rony se juntaram a ruiva pouco depois e começaram a comer, enquanto a ruiva pensava que nunca mais iria ver o moreno.

Hermione não comentou nada sobre Thor para Gina, principalmente porque parecia que mais ninguém no castelo sabia dele, e por causa do Rony, que com certeza faria um escândalo.

Sua primeira aula era Poções com Lilian, no sexto andar. Ela estava ansiosa para saber se a professora tinha notícias do moreno. Com certeza o moreno tentaria entrar em contato com a mãe. Porem a professora não demonstrou nenhum sinal disso. Deu sua aula normalmente.

- Srta Weasley. Gostaria que você permanecesse mais alguns minutos aqui. Precisamos conversar sobre a sua detenção de ontem. – disse a professora depois de dispensar a classe.

Gina entendeu que era para falar de Thor.

- Obviamente você conversou com ... com...- começou a falar a professora, mas não sabia como se referir a Harry.

- Thor, eu o chamo de Thor. – disse Gina.

- Bom eu gostaria de perguntar se ele disse que era meu filho? – perguntou ansiosa a professora.

- Ele disse que era filho do casal Potter, mas não de vocês dois.

A resposta entristeceu Lilian, o menino estava realmente magoado e renegava os dois, como foi renegado.

- Ele te contou alguma coisa mais? – perguntou a professora em um tom triste nunca visto pela aluna.

- Sim, contou. Mas acho que ele não vai gostar se eu sair contando para todo mundo. Na verdade ainda não me contou a história toda, só um pedaço. Me desculpe, mas acho que o melhor seria você mesma perguntar.

- Você pelo menos sabe se ele ainda está aqui no castelo? – disse Lilian preocupada, achando que o garoto tinha ido cumprir o que disse e tentar destruir Voldemort, e assim nunca mais iria vê-lo.

- Não sei. – disse a ruivinha com um suspiro triste. – ele saiu correndo ontem depois que jantamos na sala comunal, pouco antes da McGonagall entrar, aliás ele parece ter um mapa do castelo.

- O Mapa do Maroto. – sussurrou a professora, vendo mais provas da verdade dita pelo moreno. – Gina, por favor, se você o vir peça para ele vir falar comigo, é importante.

- Eu falo, mas acho que vai ser difícil. - disse Gina se despedindo da professora.

A menina iria procurar o moreno agora, ela não tinha aula mais pela manhã. Mas poucos corredores depois da sala de poções, ela se sente agarrada por alguém.

- Acho que temos que terminar o que começamos ontem. – disse Malfoy no ouvido dela. – e desta vez você não poderá me enfeitiçar.

Gina não tinha condições de puxar a varinha, ele estava segurando suas mãos em cima de sua cabeça.

- ME LARGA SEU NOJENTO. – ela gritou.

- Sabe, para uma pobre, você até que é ajeitadinha. – disse Malfoy com um tom malicioso. – eu repito a minha proposta. Seja minha amante e te cobrirei de ouro.

- Nem se você fosse o último ser vivo da terra. – disse Gina cuspindo as suas palavras.

- Se você quer assim, eu pegarei o que quero sem pagar mesmo. – disse o loiro aproximando mais o corpo da ruiva.

- Posso? – perguntou alguém atrás dos dois e com leve aceno de cabeça ela permite.

Malfoy não teve tempo de entender o que acontecia. Num momento ele era interrompido por alguém, ele tinha posicionado seus capangas de forma a ninguém entrar naquele corredor. No outro ele estava dependurado para fora da janela pelo tornozelo.

- ME SOLTA SEU IDIOTA. – berrou o loiro.

- Já que você insiste. – disse Harry, a pessoa que interrompeu, fazendo que ia soltar o sonserino.

- NÃO ME SOLTE, NÃO ME SOLTE! – implorou o loiro.

- Vejo que você muda de idéia rápido. – zombou o moreno. – Mas o que você acha que devo fazer, senhorita? Solto ou não.

- Posso pensar? – respondeu ela de forma moleca, mas ainda esfregando os pulsos doloridos.

- Por favor, me coloque pra dentro. – suplicou o loiro.

Mas antes que um dos dois pudesse falar algo, chega alguém.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu tava testando a teoria de que cobras não voam. – respondeu Harry de forma marota, sabendo que ele não poderia ser punido, nem mesmo pego pelo 'pai'.

- Por que essa cobra em especial? – perguntou curioso, e um pouco sentido de não ter pensado nisso na época de escola.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que tomei detenção ontem. – responde a ruiva. – Esse projeto de homem tentou me agarrar a força.

- Não é assim que punimos na escola. – disse sério professor.

- O senhor tem que se lembrar que eu não sou da escola. E eu não estou punindo, estou ensinando uma lição de vida. – disse Harry de forma fria, e depois de virando para o loiro. – A partir de agora, você nunca mais tentará agarrar a ruiva ou qualquer outra menina desta escola, entendeu? Senão digamos que você ficará parecido com uma árvore de natal sem enfeites.

Harry arremessou o garoto para o outro lado do corredor. Este livre do aperto no pé, começou a correr sem olhar para trás, nem mesmo sabia quem era seu agressor, mas sabia que o Professor Potter estava ali.

Gina abre o seu melhor sorriso para o moreno, mas ao perceber que ele não retribuiu pela presença do professor, decide brincar com o Potter mais velho. E com uma piscadinha marota, indica isso para o 'seu' moreno.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça para fazer uma coisa dessas? Eu podia muito bem me livrar dele sozinha. – começou ela com um tom falsamente venenoso.

- Ah, é você, Gina. Nem tinha percebido que era você. Minha mania de herói falou mais alto. – disse ele entrando na brincadeira, deixando Tiago sem graça.

- Tudo que preciso agora é um guarda costas, já me basta os meus irmãos. Eu te disse que tinha cuidado dele ontem. E não me venha com essa de que não sabia. Eu escutei muito bem que você disse "RUIVA" para aquele ser.

- Eu disse? – perguntou para a ruiva e depois para o pai. – Eu realmente disse isso?

- Sim, você disse. – respondeu o auror com pesar.

Harry deu um suspiro derrotado. Tiago estava com uma cara de já ter presenciado cenas assim antes e não tinha boas recordações delas. E sem quer soltou um 'Ruivas', quase inaudível, mas que foi perfeitamente entendido pelos dois. Que prontamente começaram a rir.

- Ei de que vocês estão rindo. – disse ele se controlando para não rir também.

- Da sua cara, 'professor'. – disse Harry.

- Quer dizer que foi uma peça. – perguntou ele meio ofendido, meio orgulhoso da peça.

-Só a nossa briga. Eu adorei a lição na cobrinha desdentada. Principalmente que eu permiti antes. – disse Gina. – só fizemos isso, porque o Sr. Black me contou que a Profa. Potter odiava quando você a protegia.

- Muito engraçado. Pregando uma peça num Professor. – disse ele tentando pegar eles também.

-Infelizmente, como você é um professor honrado e não pode me dar detenção, também não dará para a Gina. – interrompeu Harry.

-Será que nem posso tentar deixar vocês no suspense? Certo, mas o Sr. Malfoy será advertido. – disse o professor.

- Então, até a vista. – disse Harry abraçando a Gina e saindo de lá deixando o pai plantado no lugar sem saber o que fazer.

Depois que se afastaram Harry vira para Gina e fala.

-Me desculpe a demora, mas foi difícil distrair a madame Pince. Precisava pegar um livro para entender o que está acontecendo direito e o que eu posso fazer de agora em diante. – disse ele com um olhar culpado.

- Não se culpe. Se você tivesse chegado antes, provavelmente ele não teria atacado agora, teria feito em outra ocasião e você poderia não chegar a tempo. Agora eu sei que ele não vai mais me incomodar. Obrigada. – disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dele, como ele tinha feito na noite anterior. – Professora Potter pediu para que você vá falar com ela.

- Agora não é o momento. – disse ele simplesmente e completou quando viu a cara de confusa dela. – Ainda preciso entender o que aconteceu direito. Preciso de provas e certezas. Ainda só tenho dúvidas e incertezas.

Ela deixou transparecer a sua tristeza. Ela queria que o moreno se acertasse ali na escola para ficar perto dele, mas cada vez mais parecia que ele ia sumir dali.

- Porem preciso de alguém que acredite em mim para poder saber o que aconteceu nesta nova realidade. – disse ele ao ver a cara dela, e o sentimento de quer ficar ao lado dela só cresceu. – Qual a sua programação para hoje?

- Só tenho aula depois do almoço.

- Certo vamos ver se acho um lugar tranqüilo para conversarmos. – disse ele tirando o mapa do maroto do bolso.

- Esse é o Mapa do Maroto? – perguntou Gina.

- Como você sabe?

- A sua mãe deixou escapar, parece que ela o conhece.

- Tem que conhecer. Olhe. – disse ele apontando para os apelidos escritos no mapa.

-Mas esses nomes o Pettigrew disse ontem. – disse a menina se lembrando dos apelidos Pontas e Almofadinhas.

- Sim, os Marotos você conhece. São eles os seus professores Tiago 'Pontas' Potter, Remo 'Aluado' Lupin, o auror Sirius 'Almofadinhas' Black e o traidor Pedro 'Rabicho' Pettigrew. Eles com certeza têm outra cópia dele.

Depois de analisar o mapa ele fala.

- Parece que poucas turmas têm aulas agora e não tem lugar no castelo para uma boa conversa a sós. Conheço um lugar no lago que nenhum aluno vai conseguir nos ver. Me encontre no portão principal, seria muito arriscado correr pelos corredores cheios.

Ele saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Mas sabia perfeitamente o que ela fazia.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que ela chegasse ofegante ao portão. Ela olha em volta e não encontra o moreno, fica decepcionada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Não precisava correr tanto, assim você chama mais atenção para você. – disse Harry no ouvido dela, fazendo a ruiva se arrepiar.

Ela olhou em volta e nada viu.

- Ruiva, você devia perceber que às vezes as coisas não devem ser 'vistas' com os olhos.

Ela com um movimento rápido pega em um tecido bem diferente do que estava acostumada a pegar.

- Uma capa de invisibilidade. – disse ela impressionada.

- Cuidado. Não quero que ninguém me veja. – disse ele segurando a mão dela para que não fosse descoberto. – Agora não se mova e não assuste. Eu jogarei a capa em cima de você, e a abraçarei. Ela é um pouco pequena, precisamos ficar bem juntinhos.

E assim foi feito, quando Harry percebeu que não tinha ninguém vendo, rapidamente cobriu a menina com a capa e a abraçando, usando essa desculpa para sentir o calor da menina de novo.

Eles andam um pouco para chegar até a floresta. E de lá pegam uma trilha quase invisível para uma clareira perto do lago escondida da visão do castelo pelas árvores.

- Acho que aqui está bom. – disse Harry tirando a capa deles.

- Não sabia que tinha isso aqui. – disse a ruiva. – você conhece bem o castelo.

Ele corou ao lembrar o que ele já fez com esse conhecimento.

- Acho que vamos precisar disso. – disse Harry tirando uma cesta miniatura do bolso. – passei na cozinha de novo.

Ele conjurou uma toalha para eles, e se sentou encostado em uma árvore. Gina não perdeu tempo e se sentou ao seu lado e encostou as costas no peito dele, gesto apreciado pelo moreno.

Harry e Gina não foram os únicos que decidiram dar um passeio pela floresta e chegaram ao lago. Tiago e Lilian aproveitaram um horário comum sem aulas e também foram procurar a paz daquele pedaço de Hogwarts, se sentaram em uma margem oposta ao dos jovens. Além de um centauro que sentiu que tinha que estar ali, naquele dia.


	5. Manhã no Lago

Capítulo 5 – Manhã no lago

- Bom para começar, acho que devo te contar a minha historia, pelo menos os fatos mais marcantes. – disse Harry. – Quero que você confie em mim e conheça os riscos de ficar ao meu lado.

- Eu já confio em você. – disse ela. – Senão nem estaríamos aqui.

- Bom, acredito que até o meu nascimento os acontecimentos são os mesmos, ou pelo menos os de conhecimento público. Bom foi profetizado que aquele que poderia vencer a Voldemort nasceria de seus inimigos. – disse ele vendo a ruiva tremer ao pronunciar o nome. – Gi, você deve parar de tremer ao ouvir o nome dele. Ele não pode fazer nenhum mau. Pelo menos, não aqui. Mas para você ficar mais confortável, vou tentar chamá-lo de Tom, que é seu verdadeiro nome.

- Está bem. Mas você sabe é meio automático, mas chamá-lo de Tom, humaniza ele, parece que pode ser destruído.

-Ele não é mais imortal. Mas isso é o fim da historia. Bom parece que Tom me escolheu para ser seu adversário, isso é parte da profecia. Meus pais ficaram sabendo disso e se esconderam usando o feitiço Fidelis, que esconde um segredo em uma pessoa, infelizmente este fiel do segredo traiu meus pais e nos entregou pro Tom.

- Foi o Pedro?

- Sim foi ele. Tom matou meu pai, e ia me matar, mas minha mãe não permitiu e foi assassinada por ele. O motivo pelo qual ele queria a minha mãe viva ninguém sabe, mas depois disso ele tentou me matar. Com o sacrifício de minha mãe, o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro e Tom perdeu o corpo e me passou alguns poderes e essa cicatriz. – disse apontando para o raio. – e com ela uma ligação com a sua mente.

- Ele pode entrar na sua mente? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

-Não, geralmente é o contrario, eu entro na mente dele, mas não consigo fazer nada mais que observar. Na maior parte do tempo eu somente sinto como ele está sentindo.

- Não tem como isso parar?

- Tem a Oclumência, a arte de bloquear invasões a mente. Mas ela se torna mais eficaz quando ele a pratica, não eu. Se bem que desde que tudo aconteceu eu controle isso. Mas voltando a minha historia, eu fui criado pelos meus tios trouxas, ou melhor dizendo, servindo como um elfo domestico para eles. Só fui descobrir que era bruxo com as cartas de Hogwarts. Bem na escola eu vivi muitas aventuras, contando com a ajuda do Rony e da Hermione, algumas vezes com você e outras como os gêmeos.

- Você deve ter inúmeras historias para contar. - disse Gina impressionada.

- Sim tenho. Mas vou contar apenas parte da do Torneio Tribruxo. Tom conseguiu colocar um comensal dentro da escola naquele ano, ele acabou me inscrevendo no torneio e tive que participar. A última prova foi uma armadilha para que ele me capturasse e conseguisse recuperar seu corpo e seus poderes. Ninguém fora da Ordem acreditou em mim quando eu voltei com o corpo do Cedrico, fiquei um ano sofrendo por todos acharem que eu era mentiroso.

- Eu acreditei em você? – perguntou a ruiva com um pouco de culpa.

- Sim, você acreditou em mim e me deu muito apoio. – disse ele tranqüilizando a menina. – inclusive você esteve do meu lado quando cai mais uma vez em uma armadilha. Eu fui induzido a invadir o ministério para pegar uma cópia da profecia, já que Tom, não a sabia toda. Foi assim que todos ficaram sabendo de sua volta, quando seus comensais não conseguiram vencer seis adolescentes.

- Uau. – foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar.

- Mas infelizmente, Tom conseguiu dar um golpe muito duro na resistência. Ele matou Dumbledore dentro do castelo, bom ele não, mas seus asseclas. Assim sem alguém que comandasse, fomos sendo derrotados em vários campos e finalmente tive que fugir para conseguir destruí-lo. Antes de morrer o diretor me disse que Tom estava em um estado que não poderia ser morto. Ele tinha dividido sua alma e colocado cada pedaço em um objeto de grande valor para ele. Já tínhamos destruído dois destes objetos, sabíamos quais eram outros dois, mas não sabíamos onde estavam e tínhamos grande suspeita de um, faltava um. Eu estava nas buscas pelos objetos faltantes quando fui pego pela mente dele. Ele realizava um ritual que alterou toda a realidade de forma que eu não nascesse, ou melhor, fosse apagado da historia humana.

- Então ele é imortal. Mas como você continua vivo? – perguntou aflita.

- Bem ele abriu mão da imortalidade para tal ritual. Agora como eu continuo vivo teremos que ver neste livro. – disse ele tirando um livro do bolso. – Este é uma cópia do livro que Tom usou no ritual.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu percebi que o livro que ele usou faltava páginas. Provavelmente o antigo dono não foi cuidadoso, mas ele não percebeu isso. Para minha sorte. Aqui, foi o que ele realizou. – disse ele abrindo na página que estava escrito _Ritual da Lâmpada Mágica_.

- Mas isso é terrível. – disse a ruiva ao ler o começo da ritual, mas parecia que ela não podia ver o encantamento usado. – Mas cadê o resto?

- Eu enfeiticei para que nem eu nem você ficássemos tentados a repetir, por hora só teremos as informações teóricas sobre os feitiços e rituais aqui contidos, já que esse é um livro da Seção Restrita da Biblioteca mais bem guardados. O que eu quero ler está nesta página.

"_A maioria dos gênios são um pouco traiçoeiros. Eles tentem a realizar os pedidos muito ao pé da letra, principalmente quando estes esbarram nas suas regras primordiais. Alguns se esquecem de citar para seus 'amos' estas regras, fazendo com que seu pedido seja realizado de forma satisfatória a pequeno prazo, mas se torna uma maldição a médio e longo prazos._

_As regras são as seguintes: _

_- __**Não é possível criar o amor**__. Nunca uma pessoa pode fazer com que o amor nasça em outra por magia. A exceção é o Cupido, que não é visto entre os mortais há séculos, sendo este um exemplo de maldição que era um pedido, quando um jovem pediu fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonassem por ele. O gênio deu a ele suas flechas, mas porem quando as usava ele se tornava invisível e a pessoa atingida se apaixonava pela primeira pessoa do sexo oposto que visse. _

_-__**Não é possível ressuscitar os mortos.**__ Todos aqueles que tentaram acabaram criando um ser de ódio que destruía a tudo e a todos a sua frente, só parando quando seu corpo fosse destruído pelo fogo ou quando matasse a pessoa que o 'ressuscitou'. Dizem que esta é a origem dos Infiris, pelo menos a idéia de usar os mortos. _

_- __**Não é possível matar uma pessoa. **__Apesar de extremamente poderosos os Gênios não têm o poder sobre a vida e a morte. Se alguém pedir para matar seu inimigo, ele simplesmente fará com que ele fique mais forte e poderoso. _

_Devemos ter em mente que os gênios são traiçoeiros. Deve-se dizer seu pedido de forma clara e que não possa haver uma dupla interpretação. Assim como aquilo que você está dando em troca. Mas cuidado aquilo que você deu nunca mais poderá recuperar. Se você deu a sua vida, nada fará você de volta a vida, nem mesmo lágrimas de fênix, ou algum estratagema que você possa ter feito para nunca perder a vida."_

-Quantos erros em um só. – disse Harry ao terminar de ler para a ruiva.

- Eu só vi um. Ele não poderia te matar. – replicou confusa.

- Sim, esse foi um, mas eu já tinha percebido outro, mas não podia acreditar que tinha sobrevivido por isso. As palavras usadas por ele foram _"Desejo que Faça 'Thor' Sumir da Historia da Humanidade"._ Você percebeu o erro?

- Ele também te chama de Thor? - disse Gina emburrada.

- Não, ele me chamava pelo meu nome. Mas como aqui esse é o meu nome.- disse ele.

- Ah bom. O erro seria História da Humanidade? – perguntou incerta.

- Sim esse mesmo. Nenhum humano se lembra de mim, mas não fui derrotado. Como ele me queria morto, aumentou meus poderes. Você já viu isso. A minha velocidade e forças aumentaram extraordinariamente, assim como a minha magia. Devo ser agora um Merlin no corpo do jovem Rei Arthur, com a força de todos os cavaleiros da Tabula Redonda. – Brincou o moreno. – além do mais não só os humanos que poderiam se lembrar de mim. Várias outras criaturas mágicas e não-magicas, já cruzaram meu caminho e não se esqueceram de mim, como os hipogrifos do Hagrid ou os elfos da cozinha. É assim eu consigo tanta comida. Um deles já me pertenceu, e acredito que prefira a mim, que seu atual mestre.

- Mas esse Tom é muito burro mesmo, menosprezando as outras criaturas. Ele é um idiota. – começou a xingar a ruiva, despejando tudo que ela queria falar dele deste o inicio da conversa. – Agora o que você vai fazer?

- Pretendo dominar esses novos poderes antes de um embate contra o 'Grande Lorde do Mal'. Não se preocupe, ficarei no castelo, e o melhor lugar pra isso. E o Tom não conseguirá me achar aqui antes de estar pronto.

- E com relação aos seus pais?

- Eles me magoaram muito, mas o amor que sinto por eles é maior. Se eles tentarem falar comigo eu falarei com eles. Mas não será tão fácil assim para o Sirius, ele ainda não vai com a minha cara. Os dois pelo menos ainda tentam. E com esse livro tenho as provas de que falo a verdade.

- Fico feliz por você. – disse encabulada a menina.

- Acho que esta na hora de irmos. Meus pais já entraram tem tempo e sei que você tem aula agora. – disse também com vergonha, mudando o assunto. Ele preferia falar de sentimentos em outra ocasião e lugar.

-É mesmo. Mas seus pais estavam aqui? Nos espionando?

- Sim do outro lado do lago, onde esta o Firenze. Não creio nisso. Meu pai conhece essa floresta melhor que eu, deve ter vindo para passar um tempo com a minha mãe sem ninguém atrapalhando, principalmente Sirius. – disse ele acenando para o centauro. – O tempo passou muito rápido. Qual é a sua próxima aula?

- DCAT. Vamos logo que não quero chegar atrasada. – disse ela se levantando.

- Tiago, não acho que devíamos nos embrenhar na floresta. Somos professores e devíamos dar exemplo. – disse Lilian depois de entrar na floresta coberta pela capa.

- Você dizia a mesma coisa quando estudávamos, mas adorava vir aqui. – disse Tiago com um largo sorriso. – eu só quero um tempo livre com você, meu Lírio. Você sabe como fica o Almofadinhas quando esta longe da Lene.

- Sim claro. Carente. Mas se não for a gente que pode ser, o Remo ainda esta se recuperando da Lua cheia?

- Ele tem aula agora, está a salvo. Ele pode perturbar os sonserinos, a Poppy, os sonserinos, a Mimi, os sonserinos, os elfos, principalmente o Monstro, os sonserinos, e já falei dos sonserinos?

- Algumas vezes. Vocês não mudam mesmo. – disse ela tentando ser repressora.

- Não, por isso que vocês nos amam tanto. - disse Tiago se sentando em uma pedra. – Vejo que não somos os únicos a vir ver o lago hoje.

- Quem está aqui? – perguntou a ruiva rapidamente, pronta para dar uma detenção em quem estava quebrando as regras.

- Calma ai, viemos para relaxar. Eu já tentei dar uma detenção neste casal hoje, mas não consegui. Ali na nossa frente está nosso filho e sua ruivinha. – disse ele apontando para o casal que acabava de se sentar encostados em uma árvore.

- Então Thor está no castelo. – disse a ruiva alivia por ver o menino.

- Thor? – perguntou confuso o professor.

- Esse é o nome que Gina deu para ele, já que, pelo que parece ele também se recusa a falar seu nome pra ela. – disse Lilian. – acho que tem alguma ligação entre o Deus Nórdico e o raio que ele tem na testa.

- Eu fico me perguntando como um confia tanto assim no outro se acabaram de se conhecer? – perguntou Tiago com um pouco de inveja do filho que tinha conseguido uma ruiva sem tantos problemas assim.

- Possivelmente Thor conhecia a Gina antes, assim como a nós e a ordem. E ele passa uma aura de tranqüilidade que te faz confiar nele. Eu nunca teria deixado eles dois sozinhos ontem se não fosse assim. Acho que a pequena Weasley também sentiu isso. Não viu como ela se arrumou toda hoje, ela nunca fez isso para nenhum de seus namorados. Acho que ganhamos um filho que já vem com a nossa nora.

- Vejo que ele puxou o bom gosto dos Potter. Sempre conseguindo as melhores Mulheres. Ou melhor, são fisgados por elas. – disse Tiago aliviando um pouco a cara da mulher.

- Dumbledore me disse que sentiu um poder muito grande nele. Maior que tinha sentido no nosso filho. O que será isso?- perguntou Lilian, mas quem respondeu não foi Tiago.

- Ele tem o poder comparado ao deus ao que foi associado. – disse Firenze aparecendo para os dois. – ele já era muito poderoso antes da intervenção de Voldemort, agora ele é praticamente um deus. Ironicamente, esse é o desejo do seu inimigo.

- Firenze, como você pode saber tanto assim sobre ele? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu convivi com ele antes da mudança na realidade. Nós, centauros, ainda estamos estudando o que pode ter acontecido, mas percebemos que você humanos foram os mais afetados, principalmente quando se referem ao Jovem Potter do outro lado do lago. Parece que tudo que estava ligado a ele foi reescrito como se ele não existisse. Mas somente para vocês. Nós e os outros seres o conhecemos e temos a lembrança das duas realidades. – continuou Firenze, não fazendo muito sentido como todo centauro. – O fato que marcou a mudança foi o nascimento do filho de vocês. Sim aquele moreno ali é o filho que vocês perderam.

- Você pode nos falar mais sobre ele? – pediu Lilian.

- Posso falar um pouco, mas tudo só o menino pode falar. Ele é um grande bruxo, teimoso, carinhoso, corajoso e leal. Sua vida foi sofrida, mas seu coração sempre esteve limpo, sempre buscando o amor. Vale a pena conhecê-lo. – disse o centauro se afastando um pouco.

- O que faremos para ele nos perdoar? – perguntou Tiago um pouco depois, vendo o filho pegar um livro e ler para sua ruiva.

- Tentar conversar com ele, sozinhos, nós três ou quatro. Não sei se ele largará a Gina tão fácil assim, ou se ela mesma vai deixar que fiquemos sozinhos. – disse Lilian.

- Podemos tentar marcar um jantar. – disse Tiago. – É uma coisa meio formal, mas acho que nas devidas circunstâncias é o melhor.

- Também acho. Mas temos que ir agora. Ao contrario do meu filho não trouxemos comida e temos que dar aula.

- Para as coisas boas ele é seu filho, mas para as ruins ele é meu. É assim que vai funcionar é. – disse Tiago ajudando Lilian a se levantar. – acho que podemos pedir para o Aluado para passar o recado para a ruiva, ela tem aula agora com ele. E como ele é um Potter não ficará muito tempo longe dela.


	6. DCAT

Capítulo 6 – DCAT

Harry e Gina voltaram para o castelo embaixo da capa. Perto da cabana do Hagrid, a ruiva saiu de debaixo da capa.

- Para onde você vai enquanto eu vou para aula? – perguntou a menina.

- Nesta eu vou com você. Vou ficar com a capa. Quero ver a aula do Remo. – disse Harry. – Vai na frente que estou logo atrás de você.

- Como saberei onde você está se não posso te ver?

- Assim. – disse Harry colocando uma mão na cintura da menina. – desta forma ninguém percebe nada e você não me perde.

Os dois seguiram para a sala de DCAT, encontrando poucas pessoas pelo caminho, a maioria estava correndo para as aulas.

Gina chegou no momento que Remo fechava a porta.

- Srta Weasley, pensei que não viria para minha aula hoje. – disse o professor com um sorriso.

- Eu não perderia a sua aula por quase nada, professor. – respondeu a menina.

- Parece que hoje você ficará sozinha, já que a sua companheira Srta Lovegood está acompanhada.

- Não me importo. – disse ela, querendo dizer que assim era até melhor, indo para uma cadeira no fundo da sala.

Harry não se fez de rogado e se sentou ao lado da menina, de forma que ela percebesse que ele estava ali.

Sabendo que o professor tinha uma audição mais desenvolvida por causa da licantropia ele pensa em algo para poder conversar com a ruiva.

Gina sente que o moreno estava meio agitado e percebe que ele estava realizando feitiços. Primeiro viu um pergaminho sair de sua bolsa e parar na mesa entre eles, mais próximo dela. Depois a ponta da varinha dele apareceu sobre o pergaminho e um raio perolado saiu dela. Sua tinta começou a levitar e a abrir sendo derramada em cima da folha. Aos poucos a tinta voltou ao seu lugar e a pequena parte que caiu no pergaminho foi absorvida e desapareceu.

Harry tinha tirado essa idéia do diário. Assim ele poderia simplesmente pensar e isso apareceria no pergaminho, a ruiva respondia e depois nada mais estava no papel. Ninguém saberia o que estavam conversando.

Gina olhou para o pergaminho de novo e viu que começaram a aparecer palavras.

_- "Não se assuste. Enfeiticei o pergaminho para podermos conversar. Você só tem que ler e escrever. Não parecerá que está falando sozinha."_

_- _"Que bom."

- "_Há quanto tempo o Remo dá aula aqui?" – _Harry percebeu que o lobisomem estava a mais que um ano ali, pela forma com que trata os alunos, e pelo que a ruiva lhe falou.

- "Não sei, mas tem bastante tempo. Ele deu aula para o Gui."

Harry pensa na maldição do cargo, que começou quando Tom tentou a vaga, mas parece que teve mais coisa por trás disso, será que ele na verdade tinha vindo para Hogwarts para isso, não ele sabia que não conseguiria a vaga, então sua vinda foi para outra coisa. Ele tinha escondido a horcruxe aqui. Qual seria, a taça ou o diadema. Que diadema seria esse?

Enquanto isso Remo começou seu discurso sobre a importância dos NIEMs para todos e uma leve apresentação do que aprenderiam neste ano. Ele ficou meio intrigado pelo fato da ruiva não estar prestando atenção nele, mas acreditou que ela estava pensando no Potter que ela conheceu. Ele precisava se lembrar de passar o recado da Lilian, para o convite ao Thor, como eles o estavam chamando agora.

- Bom antes de iniciarmos com os feitiços não-verbais, vou falar sobre uma criatura que não deu para falarmos ano passado, mas que felizmente não é cobrado nos NOMs. Vou falar sobre dementadores. – disse o professor se virando para a louça e começando a escrever o dever que ele daria.

Ele preferia passar os deveres no começo da aula onde todos prestavam atenção nele, do que no final, assim nenhum aluno teria a chance de falar que não tinha escutado, como Sirius várias vezes fez.

-_"Eu não aprendi sobre dementadores no quinto ano. Aliás, nunca vi isso como matéria. Tá certo que tive meus encontros com alguns deles, por isso tive que aprender por fora" _

- "Por que você não aprendeu? O Prof. Sirius preferiu dar uma revisão na ultima semana ao invés de seguir o roteiro das aulas." 

_- "A minha professora do quinto ano acreditava que não precisávamos aprender essas coisas. Ela era do ministério e eles estavam com medo que Dumbledore estivesse treinando os alunos para tomar o poder, usando a desculpa de que tínhamos inventado sobre o retorno de Tom. Você deve saber que vivemos anos de paz, ao contrário daqui."_

- "Merlin. Que coisa. Mas como você descobriu sobre eles?"

_- "Com o Professor Lupin."_

- "Quantos professores você teve?"

_-"Somente seis. Um foi morto por Voldemort, um perdeu a memória tentando apagar a minha e do Rony, um pediu dispensa no fim do ano, um era um comensal disfarçado, que mantinha o verdadeiro em um malão, a idiota do ministério e o traidor que matou Dumbledore."_

- "Uau."

- Acho que minha aula está distraindo a Srta Weasley. – disse o Remo. – ou Será que ela já sabe tudo sobre os dementadores? Você poderia nos falar sobre eles?

Gina ficou em pânico. Ela não sabia nada, e não queria ter uma detenção, ela ficaria longe do Thor. Mas no pergaminho começou a aparecer a reposta para a pergunta do professor e ela repetia, sem deixar que qualquer um percebesse que ela estava lendo.

- Dementadores são criaturas das trevas, que vivem principalmente onde houve um grande derramamento de sangue, como calabouços antigos e campos de batalhas. Eles se parecem como um homem encapuzado, bem maltrapilho, flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão de forma apavorante. Quando perto de um bruxo eles sugam a sua felicidade, sua principal fonte de energia, fazendo as pessoas achar que sempre será infeliz. Alguns chegam a relembrar seus piores momentos. E por fim tem o beijo, onde eles sugam as almas de suas vitimas deixando apenas uma casca vazia, pois as pessoas não morrem.

- Excelente explicação. Quinze pontos para a Grifinória. Os efeitos dos dementadores são fortes, principalmente para as algumas pessoas que já passaram por coisas muito ruins na vida. Os trouxas não os vêm, mas podem sentir seu efeitos. – disse o professor.

Gina sentiu Harry tremer quando escutou isso e tentou apertar sua mão, tentando passar apoio, mas só alcançou a coxa do moreno. O que deixou a menina corada.

- Atualmente o Ministério utiliza essas criaturas como Guardiões da Fortaleza de Azkaban. – disse Remo.

- _"Bobagem_._ Eles já estão sobre o domínio de Voldemort."_

- Eles estão sobre domínio de Voldemort. – disse a menina espantada nem reparando que tinha falado o nome do bruxo, o que também espantou toda a sala.

- Como assim? – quis saber o professor.

- Eles são criaturas das trevas, certo? Então seria lógico que se aliás,sem a _ele_. E por que perder a posição com a prisão, eles podem 'manter' os comensais presos para a sociedade e libertam para viverem apenas como Comensais. – disse a menina por conta própria, recebendo elogios de Harry.

- Muito bom, Srta Weasley, mas infelizmente o ministério ainda confia neles. Você sabe como podemos combater os dementadores? – perguntou o professor.

No pergaminho apareceu somente "_Patrono". _

- Podemos usar o Patrono? – disse a ruiva meio que perguntando.

- Isso mesmo. Você sabe como ele é executado? - perguntou o professor suspeitando que tinha algo errado com as respostas da menina. Pareciam mais de alguém que já teve contato com estes seres.

Mas uma vez o pergaminho salva a menina.

- Para se executar esse feitiço devemos nós concentrar em uma lembrança feliz. E Executar o feitiço dizendo "Expectro Patronus".

- Mas quinze pontos. Você poderia demonstrar?

_- "NÃO" _– disseHarry.

- Posso. –disse a ruiva sem olhar para o papel.

- "_Louca, é muito difícil esse feitiço, principalmente para a primeira vez... Pede um tempo para que você possa concentrar e vá para frente da sala, mas longe do professor, diz que precisa de espaço para que todos possam ver que lá eu te ajudo."_

- Preciso de um tempo para me concentrar, você sabe, é bem difícil, principalmente para quem tem pouca experiência. – disse ela, recebendo a concordância do professor,ela foi para frente da sala e ficou longe do professor.

Se preparou para lançar o feitiço, mas ficou preocupada e não sabia bem o que fazer. Até que sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás com uma das mãos.

- Fique calma sou eu. – disse Harry no seu ouvido bem baixinho, causando um arrepio na menina que esperou que não fosse percebido pelo moreno. Infelizmente ele percebeu e abriu um enorme sorriso por baixo da capa. – Agora quero que você feche seus olhos e pense em algo que tenha te deixado bem feliz. Pode ser uma memória, um sonho, um desejo. Deixe que ele tome todo o seu corpo, sua alma e sua magia. Esqueça tudo, professor, a turma, esqueça tudo, aqui tem somente você e minha voz. Quando sentir pronta diga de forma clara e forte o Feitiço que te passei.

Gina fez o que foi pedido, mas não conseguiu esquecer que ele a abraçava. Aos poucos uma imagem veio a sua mente. Ela estava com o uniforme de quadribol em uma festa na torre, eles parecem que ganharam a taça, que estava com o seu irmão. E quando a porta se abre revelando Thor, que parecia meio preocupado, mas ela avança para ele dizendo que tinham ganhado, então eles se beijam. Um beijo mágico.

- EXPECTRO PATRONUS. – disse a menina com um enorme sorriso na cara.

De sua varinha saiu uma luz perolada. E pouco depois pode ser visto um cavalo trotando pela sala, deixando a todos impressionados. A menina sentiu uma fraqueza e só não caiu por que Harry a segurou pela cintura, sendo assim ninguém notou isso.

- Muito bem, Srta Weasley, cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, pela perfeição do feitiço. São poucos os que conseguem realizar esse feitiço antes de completar a maioridade. – disse o professor.

- Mas Professor, executar o Patrono em um ambiente fechado, sem a presença dos dementadores e diferente de lançá-lo contra um, sentindo seus efeitos. – disse a menina sem graça, deixando tanto o professor quanto Harry orgulhosos.

- Mais um motivo para os pontos, a sua consciência. Pode se sentar.

Ela se afastou de Harry mas ele acabou mais uma vez colocando a mão na sua cintura para dar apoio a ela.

Remo pediu para que os outros tentassem o feitiço. E dispensou a turma pouco antes do fim da aula, para poder falar com a ruiva sem atrasá-la para a próxima aula, já que como Gina tinha falado e muito difícil lançar o feitiço, ainda mais para principiantes e esses poucos minutos não iriam prejudicar ninguém.

- Srta Weasley, gostaria de uma palavrinha com você. – disse o professor.

- Parece que todos os professores querem falar com você hoje. – disse um menino da Lufalufa que também fazia poções.

Gina nem ligou para ele. Estava mais interessada em saber se Thor ia permanecer ali. Quando todos os alunos saíram o professor voltou para a menina.

- Devo parabenizar pelo ótimo Patrono. – disse ele. – mas gostaria de saber quem te falou sobre eles? Foi um de seus irmãos? Que memória você usou para poder gerar um patrono tão forte?

- Acho que isso é pessoal, professor. Me desculpe. Mas não foi uma lembrança, foi algo mais parecida com um sonho, algo que nunca vivenciei, mas que parecia ser real. – disse ela. - Não foi nenhum dos meus irmãos. Foi um amigo.

- O mesmo que passou a aula do seu lado. E sussurrou as instruções para vocês?

- Sim, fui eu. – disse Harry saindo da capa.

- Então o patrono é seu? – perguntou ele.

- Não é dela mesma. O meu sempre foi diferente desde meus treze anos. – disse o moreno para chocar o professor.

- E quem te ensinou? E por quê? – perguntou o professor o que a ruiva queria dizer.

- Foi um lobisomem amigo meu. – disse o moreno para ver a reação dele. – eu tive alguns problemas com eles quando estava no terceiro ano. Eles me afetam muito.

- Quando vocês tiveram oportunidade de falar sobre o patrono? – perguntou o professor.

- Durante a aula. – respondeu o moreno, Gina estava mais que feliz que não era o foca ali. – Não vou falar como, Professor.

- Bom. Deixamos a aula para lá,Thor. Tiago e Lilian pediram para repassar um convite para que vocês dois jantem com eles hoje, no escritório do Tiago, às 8 horas. Já que Lilian pouco usa o das masmorras. Eles querem conversar com você.

- O que acha, ruiva? - perguntou Harry para ela.

- Se não tiver muitos deveres para fazer. – disse ela para fazer charme.

- Não seja por isso. Você esta dispensada dos deveres de hoje. – disse o professor.

- Você poderia me arrumar mais desses jantares. – disse baixinho a ruiva, na intenção de que o professor não ouvisse.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi, pela maravilhosa demonstração na aula. – disse o professor deixando a menina corada. – mas acho que está na hora de sua próxima aula.

- Vamos. - disse o menino se cobrindo com a capa e pegando novamente na cintura da ruiva para segui-la.

Remo ficou abismado com a semelhança entre os dois e seus companheiros professores na época de namoro no colégio.

- Você vai me acompanhar na próxima aula? – perguntou a ruiva em um corredor vazio.

- Não, preciso ver uma coisa que pensei durante a aula. – disse o moreno em tom meu triste. – tenho que me preparar para enfrentar o Tom e não posso ficar te distraindo como na aula de hoje, nem sempre vou poder te ajudar.

- Claro. – disse ela meio decepcionada.

- Mas temos hoje o jantar com meus pais, não se esqueça. – disse ele passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Tá bom. - disse a menina. – me encontre na entrada da torre.

A menina se dirigiu para as estufas e Harry foi para a torre da Corvinal. O diadema só pode ser da Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry sabia onde ficava a entrada para a sala comunal da Corvinal, mas não sabia a senha ou o modo como abrir a porta. Chegando no local, ele para e fica admirando o local, nunca tinha ido até lá nem mesmo enquanto se relacionava com a Cho. O guardião da entrada era uma escultura.

- Que beleza. Não sei como entrar. – disse o menino.

Na mesma hora uma porta se formou na sua frente, como tinha acontecido com a gárgula na frente da sala do diretor. Vai ver eram os seus poderes que abriam as portas quando falava. 'Bom saber', pensou.

Logo que entrou viu algo que despertou seu interesse, era uma estatua da fundadora. E em sua cabeça está o diadema. Exatamente como a sombra que ele viu.

- Mas como Tom ficou sabendo de sua localização, se nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia. Já que ele não sabia que essa podia ser uma horcruxe. – expressou seu pensamento em voz alta, já que não tinha nenhuma alma viva ali.

- Ele me enganou. – disse uma alma morta, a Dama Cinzenta. – estou esperando a mais de cinqüenta anos que alguém descobrisse isso, Harry Potter.

- Você se lembra de mim?

- Sim todos os fantasmas lembram. Não fomos afetados pela magia de Voldemort, apesar de não sabermos o que foi. Deixe contar a historia toda para que possa tirar esse peso das minhas costas. – disse ela. – E assim poderei reparar dois erros com a minha mãe. Sim, Rowena era minha mãe. Quando viva me chamava Helena. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o jovem Tom era um garoto bonito e que fazia você confiar nele muito fácil, ele era agradável e gentil comigo. Então ele me pediu para que contasse a minha historia. Ai eu contei que era a filha da fundadora, mas não possuía a inteligência de minha mãe, e ela tinha colocado feitiços em seu diadema que a aumentavam mais. Roubei o e fugi para a Albânia, onde fui encontrada pelo Barão Sangrento, que era meu pretendente. Depois de uma discussão ele acabou me matando e com remorso se suicidou, viemos os dois parar aqui em Hogwarts. Claro que eu tinha escondido o diadema. Ele permaneceu lá até que o Tom me convenceu a contar onde tinha escondido, sabe ele me disse que era para recuperar e devolver para a escola de minha mãe.

- Tom era realmente muito persuasivo, eu mesmo fui enganado por ele. Mas juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu recuperarei o diadema para você.

- Obrigada, Thor. – disse ela com um sorriso. – sabia que podia confiar em você. Espero que esse segredo fique entre nós dois.

- Não tem o por quê compartilhá-lo. Só direi que achei junto com os outros. O resto mais ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, já basta o que eu sabia. Obrigado por confiar em mim. – Disse ele retribuindo o sorriso.

Ao se despedirem a Dama se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto do garoto e saiu voando pela escola, estaria corada se fantasmas corassem.

Harry estava feliz. Tinha conseguido mais uma aliada na escola, e conseguiu descobrir sobre um objeto que ele tinha usado como horcruxe e que ainda estava com Voldemort. Agora ele ia se preparar para o jantar com seus pais e Gina. Não podia decepcionar ninguém.

Foi para a Sala Precisa e tomou um banho e se arrumou pensando na ruivinha. Faltando poucos minutos para o horário marcado ele foi esperar Gina em frente a Madame Gorda. Ficou coberto com a capa. Não queria que ninguém o visse ainda. Quando o quadro girou e ele sentiu o perfume da ruiva ele tirou a capa.

- Oi, Gina. Você está muito bonita. – disse ele dando um beijo, mais uma vez no encontro da bochecha com a boca.

- Você também não esta muito atrás. Você conseguiria um fã clube rapidinho aqui. – disse ela corando e vendo ele corar.

- Nem me fale disso. Já tive que aturar um que tinha mal humor. Hora me amava, Hora odiava. Mas vamos logo. Senão aqueles dois são capazes de nos caçar pela escola toda. – disse ele. – E você sabe que eles têm um mapa completo do castelo.


	7. O jantar

Capítulo 7 – O Jantar.

Os dois seguiram de braços dados até a sala de Feitiços no terceiro andar. Se alguém os visse daquele jeito assumiria logo que eram namorados. Mas mais uma vez ninguém estava no caminho.

Gina reparou que Harry estava meio inquieto.

- O que foi? Tem algo te incomodando? – perguntou a ruiva de forma carinhosa.

- Esse é o primeiro jantar assim, aliás, é o primeiro jantar com meus pais. E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles acharem que eu sou o culpado de tudo? Acho que eu não agüentaria perde-los de novo. – ele soltou o que estava incomodando.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Eles gostaram de você, eu gosto. – disse ela corando. – Até a Mione gosta de você. E você sabe que não tem culpa de nada, a culpa e do Vol-Voldemort.

Ele não conseguiu falar nada, apenas a abraçou. O cheiro dela era calmante para ele.

- Obrigado. Eu não sei o que faria se não tivesse te encontrado aqui. – disse ele finalmente. – Vamos, já estamos atrasados.

Eles entraram na sala de aula e depois bateram na porta do escritório recebendo o convite para entrar.

Ao entrar viram os dois professores abraçados, como se Lilian consolasse o marido.

- Eles não vêm. – disse Tiago nervoso.

- Calma, Ti. Eles estão apenas um minuto atrasados. – disse a ruiva.

- Não eu acho que ele fez de propósito, disse que aceitava e não vem. Ele está com raiva de mim. Você não viu como ele fugiu de mim hoje cedo.

- Mas é claro, você estava atrapalhando ele de "Salvar sua Donzela em Perigo". Ele queria ficar sozinho com a Gina e você atrapalhando. Ele te tratou mal?

- Não, só me pregou uma peça. – disse ele. – mas quando me viu ele, não falou nada.

- Calma ele nos ama. Só está com medo de que não gostemos dele. E o Sirius não esta ajudando muito. – disse a professora abraçando o marido.

Foi quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entrem. – disse Lilian.

Entraram pela porta Gina e Harry.

-Atrapalhamos algo? – disse Harry preocupado.

- Não. – disse Tiago com um sorriso. – Vamos nos sentar, não podemos deixar a comida esfriar.

- Certo. – disse Harry.

Na sala agora tinha uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, duas de cada lado da mesa. Indicando que os casais deveriam estar no mesmo lado. Sentaram Harry de frente para a mãe.

- Espero que gostem da comida. Os elfos capricharam hoje. – disse Lilian.

- Eles sempre cozinham muito bem. – disse Gina. – mas ainda prefiro a comida da minha mãe.

- Ninguém cozinha melhor que a dona Molly. – Disse Harry. – Se bem que o que você preparava também ficava muito bom, Gi.

- Eu cozinhei para você? –perguntou ela.

- Bem, foi mais para os seus irmãos, mas eu conseguia comer um pouco. – disse ele rindo da vergonha da menina.

Comeram um pouco em silencio até que Tiago puxa um assunto.

- Você poderia falar sobre o que aconteceu para que isso tudo acontecesse?

- Achei que esse jantar fosse para que nós nos conhecêssemos. – disse Harry. – Esse é um assunto muito serio e não queria desperdiçar a comida falando dele.

- Sim, desculpe. – disse o professor envergonhado.

- Então, vamos falar de outra coisa. – disse Lilian. – Quero saber de tudo sobre você. Mas tem uma coisa que está me incomodando desde que nos conhecemos. Você disse que senti a nossa falta. Por quê?

Harry sabia que uma hora teria que contar. Mas isso não deixava de ser doloroso, menos depois de tantos anos. Gina pega a sua mão que está em cima da mesa e aperta dando o apoio necessário para ele.

- Eu não sei como ocorreu aqui, mas no meu 'mundo', Voldemort tinha certeza que o seu adversário nasceria de alguém que o combatia, assim como Rabicho disse, Ele decidiu que esta pessoa seria eu, mas achou que precisava me matar antes que eu crescesse e tivesse poder para combatê-lo. Um espião contou para Dumbledore que ele estava atrás dos Potter e dos Longbotton. Eram os casais que teriam filhos em um determinado

período, e que eram da Ordem.

- Isso aconteceu aqui também. – disse Lilian começando a compreender o que ele estava relatando, sem chegar a conclusão certa.

- Bom, isso facilita o relato. – continuou ele. - Depois que os bebês nasceram, ou seja, eu e o Neville, o diretor pediu que os casais se escondessem para salvar a nossas vidas. Meus pais se esconderam em uma casa usando o Fidelis, porém, Sirius convenceu a vocês a colocar o Rato como fiel do segredo, sem saber que ele era um comensal. O traidor entregou a nossa localização para seu mestre e Voldemort atacou quando todos esperavam que estamos seguros. Em um duelo ele matou Tiago Potter e depois foi atrás de mim. Lilian impediu que ele me matasse imediatamente, dando a sua vida por mim. A maldição da morte refletiu em mim e voltou para ele. Vivemos anos de paz, uma paz falsa, já que Tom não morreu de verdade.

Lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto do moreno.

- Calma. – disse a ruiva secando as lagrimas dele. – Eles sabiam os riscos e decidiram correr por você. O sacrifício deles não foi em vão, você está aqui para derrotá-lo.

Ficou claro para o casal mais velho que a aluna sabia a história toda. E tinha um sentimento forte pelo moreno.

- Sim, mas continua sendo doloroso não poder ser criado pelos pais, com amor e carinho. – desabafou ele.

-Você foi criado por quem? – perguntou Lilian sabendo que não ia gostar da resposta.

- Pela Tia Petúnia e seu marido. – disse ele esperando a explosão da mãe.

- O que? Minha irmã não te criou direito? Como nossos amigos não te tiraram de lá? – explodiu a ruiva, com mais frases do tipo.

- Ninguém podia fazer nada. A magia que minha mãe invocou quando se sacrificou por amor garantia uma proteção pra mim, mas somente se eu estivesse morando em uma casa que tivesse o meu sangue. E somente quando eu vim para a escola é que todos ficaram sabendo como realmente meus tios me tratavam, aliás, tem gente que ainda acreditava que eles eram excelentes tios. – disse o menino para aplacar a raiva dentro dela. – Mas eu tive momentos espetaculares lá, principalmente com relação à magia.

- Interessante. – disse Tiago.

- Não é interessante, não. – disse Lilian. – Mas o que pode ser.

- Tio Valter sempre me mandava cortar os cabelos, mas quando eu voltava do barbeiro meu cabelo estava do mesmo jeito. Ou quando a Tia Petúnia tentou me vestir com uma roupa baranga e ela encolheu até não caber nem em um bebê.

- Continue contando. – disse Gina com um brilho no olhar, ela sabia que conhecer as magias involuntárias de um bruxo dava uma dimensão de seu poder, mesmo Thor afirmando que seus poderes aumentaram.

- No aniversário de 11 anos do Duda, meu primo, eles nos levaram para o zoológico, junto com um amigo dele. Eu só fui porque a mulher que tomava conta de mim nestas ocasiões estava com o pé quebrado. Eles me atormentaram o tempo todo, até que fomos para o serpentário. Lá eu fiquei olhando para uma cobra enorme, mas como ela não se mexia, os dois não prestaram atenção nela. Parece que a cobra percebeu a minha magia e levantou a cabeça a altura da minha. Isso chamou a atenção do meu primo que me empurrou e começou a bater no vidro para chamar a atenção da cobra, junto com o amigo. Eu fiz desaparecer o vidro, involuntariamente, e eles caíram dentro da jaula da cobra, que fingiu atacá-los, mas acabou fugindo.

- Deve ter sido hilário a cara dele quando o vidro sumiu. – disse Gina. – Acho que nem os gêmeos fariam melhor, conscientemente.

Até Lilian estava rindo. Mesmo sendo seu sobrinho, que ali ela tinha quase nenhum contato, e tinha percebido que o garoto era muito mimado e violento. E pelo que parecia maltratava o seu filho, então ela parou de tentar ter pena dele.

- Isso é porque você não viu quando eles conheceram o Hagrid. – disse o moreno.

- Mas você não vai ser mau e ocultar isso. Né? –Disse Gina com um biquinho.

- Tá bom. – disse ele enquanto a ruiva batia palmas como uma menina de três anos. – Quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, eles tentaram impedir que eu viesse para cá, roubando as cartas que continuaram a chegar, dia após dia, e quando finalmente o Tio Valter decidiu que era hora de fugir, acabamos em um casebre num rochedo no meio do mar. Era o dia anterior do meu aniversário. Meia noite, Hagrid invade a casa e conta a verdade. Tio Valter tentou até atirar nele, mas o grandão simplesmente entortou a espingarda. Quando eles falaram mal de Dumbledore, ele fez aparecer um rabinho de porco no Duda. Era para transformá-lo em um porco, mas como ele era muito parecido, foi o possível.

- Ah, teve a vez que eu fiz a irmã do tio Valter inchar como um balão. – disse o moreno.

- Por que? O que ela te fez? – perguntou Lilian, já não gostando da mulher.

- Ela falou mal de vocês, disse que eram vagabundos e bêbados.

Agora gargalhadas eram escutadas naquela sala, quando todos imaginaram a cena. Somente Gina percebeu que ele pela primeira vez na conversa, se referiu aos pais como se fosse os dois a sua frente. Com um aceno de cabeça ele confirmou que isso foi intencional.

- Agora é minha vez. Como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Harry.

- Foi no trem, no primeiro ano. Acabamos na mesma cabine. – disse Lilian. – Eu entrei com um amigo e ele se encontrava com os marotos lá dentro. Parecia que já se conhecia. Sabe essa bobagem de Sangue Puro. Todos se conhecem.

- Amigo, sei. – Bufou Tiago.

-Não seria o Snape? – perguntou receoso o menino.

- Sim. – disse Lilian cabisbaixa.

- Vejo que você teve a infelicidade de conhecer o Seboso. – disse Tiago com raiva, o menino conhecia o Ranhoso, mas não conhecia a seus pais.

- E bota infelicidade nisso. Ele foi meu 'adorado' professor de Poções por cinco anos, quando ele assumiu DCAT. – disse ele.

Gina arregalou os olhos, se ela estava certa foi ele quem matou o diretor na realidade dele.

- Ele ainda era o diretor da Sonserina. Ele me odiava. – disse ele.

- Acho que sei por que. – disse Tiago. – Ele era apaixonado pela sua mãe.

- Você sabia? – perguntou Lilian surpresa.

- Por que você acha que ele era o meu alvo principal. – disse Tiago. – Era para você ver que eu era melhor que ele.

- Isso é nojento. – disse Harry.

- Pelo que vocês falam, eu não quero conhecer esse ai não. – disse Gina.

- Mudando de assunto. Quais eram as suas matérias favoritas? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu sempre gostei muito de Transfiguração e Feitiços, mas a minha melhor matéria era Defesa. – respondeu ele.

- Mas para quem consegue conjurar um patrono desde os treze anos, devia ser mesmo. – disse Gina, assustando os Potter.

- Uau. – foi somente o que Tiago conseguiu falar, ao contrario de sua mulher que somente abriu a boca.

- Foi preciso. – disse o menino embaraçado. – Eles me afetam de forma muito forte.

- Acho que está na hora da sobremesa. – disse Lilian ao ver os pratos vazios. – Gina você me ajudar.

As duas ruivas se encaminharam para uma mesa próxima para preparar os pratos.

- Ele ainda está chateado com a gente? – Lilian perguntou baixinho para Gina.

- Desde que eu o conheço, não senti isso. Certo que ele ficou magoado, mas vê vocês como seus pais. No meio da historia ele, já não falava 'meus pais' e 'vocês'. – disse Gina. – ele está magoado com o Sr Black. Parece que ele fez algo muito grave.

- O Sirius não está sendo racional. Ele não quer se ferir de novo, nem nos ver assim. Foi um golpe duro a perda do menino. Ele via o meu filho como parte da família, e depois quase enlouqueceu quando a namorada foi atacada. Ele evita que as pessoas se aproximem, com medo de perdê-las.

- Acho que assim ele está perdendo mais. – disse a aluna.

- Sim, concordo com você. Só espero que essa guerra acabe logo para ver se volta a ser o mesmo de antes. – disse ela com us suspiro. - Mas me diga, o que você sente pelo Thor?

- E bem... - começou a falar a menina corando violentamente. – Quando eu o vi, lá na cabana do Hagrid senti diferente, como se o conhecesse há muito tempo e éramos próximos. Não fiquei com medo quando ele acordou. Foi estranho quando ele me chamou pelo nome e começou a fazer perguntas sobre a minha família, mas percebi que ele era ligado a minha família. Ele sabe coisas que poucos sabem. Eu gosto muito dele. De uma forma diferente de tudo que eu senti.

- Te entendo. – disse Lilian olhando para os morenos conversando. – Você sabe se ele gosta de você também?

- Não sei. – disse ela frustrada. – eu sou a única pessoa que fala com ele aqui, tirando os professores e aqueles que estavam na reunião, somente a Mione sabe dele. Mas mesmo assim foram apenas alguns minutos de conversa.

- O que vocês tem feito estes dias, além de um passeio pelo lago?

- Ontem depois de sairmos da sala do diretor, fomos para a sala comunal. Ele pegou comida na cozinha e comemos a luz de velas. Ele diz que não foi ele quem apagou as luzes. Foi quando a Mione chegou. Estragou tudo. – disse ela com raiva. – Depois ele deu uma lição num sonserino besta que estava me enchendo o saco. E fomos para o lago. Ele tinha pegado um livro na biblioteca para entender o que aconteceu e lemos lá. Assistimos à aula de DCAT juntos e ele me ajudou a conjurar o Patrono. Depois viemos para cá.

- Isso me parece namoro. – disse Lilian fazendo a menina ficar mais vermelha ainda. – Adoraria ter você como nora. Mas ele também tem que quer.

As duas voltaram a mesa com os pratos de uma sobremesa trouxa que a própria Lilian tinha feito.

Tiago viu as ruivas se afastarem e se virou para o filho.

- Tem algo de errado entre a gente? – sua voz saiu baixa e com receio da resposta.

- Nenhum. Pai. – respondeu o menino também de forma baixa, fazendo o sorriso de Tiago se abrir.

- É uma bela garota, a Gina. – disse ele dando uma indireta.

- Também acho. Fiquei feliz que ela estivesse bem aqui.

- O que você sente por ela?

- Eu a amo. Amava na minha realidade e a amo aqui. Mas pretendo ir com calma. Não quero assustá-la. Não quero que ela fique comigo por ter sido minha namorada lá. Quero que ela goste de mim. – disse Harry olhando para as ruivas.

- Sei bem o que é isso. Mas ela parece gostar de você. Acredito que ela não estaria aqui agora se não fosse assim. Vocês são apenas amigos, e somos professores dela. Seria muito estranho se ela não gostasse de você.

- Você esta certo. – disse ele aliviado.

- Mas lembre-se que ela tem seis irmãos super-protetores. – disse Tiago querendo ajudar.

- Basta que Gina goste de mim, e receber a aceitação de Molly e Arthur e pronto eles não poderão fazer mais nada.

- Você está muito confiante. – disse o pai.

- Tive a quem puxar. – disse ele. – o maior problema na verdade será o Rony, mas a Mione vai me ajudar com ele.

- Não liga para o Almofadinhas. Ele tem repelido as pessoas que se aproximam desde que você morreu e atacaram a Lene.

- Achei isso muito estranho a Lene ter sobrevivido. Não foi assim no meu mundo. O que pode ter sido diferente.

- Não sei, fomos para a casa da Lene, eu e o Almofadinhas, e encontramos os comensais ali, conseguimos salvar somente a Lene, todos morreram inclusive crianças. Lene também perdeu um bebê neste dia, era de poucas semanas, e eles fariam o anúncio da gravidez e do casamento aquele dia.

- Então foi isso, vocês apareceram lá. Você sempre esteve em casa e o Sirius também saia pouco, todos achavam que ele era o Fiel. – disse ele com pesar. – Mas olha elas de volta.

Gina entregou um prato para Harry e se sentou ao seu lado. Gesto repetido do outro lado da mesa.

- Isso está uma delicia, mãe. – disse Harry ao pegar a primeira garfada.

- Obrigada. – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos, Gina estava certa.

- Me diz, por que você não disse seu verdadeiro nome? – perguntou Tiago.

- No começo foi por mágoa, se vocês não me queriam como filho, não devia usar o nome que me deram. Mas depois eu percebi que Voldemort sabia que eu era o escolhido para derrotá-lo, ou melhor, o filho de vocês. Se eu aparecesse como um Potter, ele saberia que era eu e tentaria me destruir antes que eu estivesse pronto.

- Mas não tem mais nenhum espião na ordem. – disse Gina.

- O fato do Rabicho não saber, não quer dizer que tenha. – disse Tiago.

- É filhos de Comensais estão na escola. A informação poderia sair por qualquer pessoa, mesmo sem a intenção de que ela vá para Voldemort. – disse Harry.

- Isso mesmo, Thor. – disse Lilian. – Bem eu gostei muito desse nome também.

Foi ouvida uma batida na porta.

- Pontas sou eu, abra. – disse Sirius.

Harry logo fechou a cara e se levantou.

- Acho que é a nossa hora. – disse ele estendendo a mão para Gina. – Tchau outra hora nós nos falamos. Ainda estou no castelo.

Com um movimento rápido ele joga a capa por cima dele e de Gina e logo depois que Tiago abriu a porta e Sirius entrou, eles saíram.

- O que é tão urgente assim. – disse bravo Tiago.

- E a Lene. Ela está diferente comigo há algum tempo. Se irrita fácil. E hoje me expulsou de casa.

- Bem feito. – disse Lilian. Ele tinha feito o filho sumir rápido.

- Que isso Lily, não fale assim comigo. Só por que eu estraguei a noite romântica de vocês. Eu faço isso desde a escola. – Sirius então repara na mesa. E conta quatro pratos. – Quem estava aqui?

- Thor e Gina. – disse Pontas.

- Quem?

- Aquele menino que você atacou ontem e a Menina Weasley. – disse Lilian.

- Vocês jantaram com ele? Ele pode ser perigoso. – disse Sirius.

- Não, Sirius. Ele é o nosso filho. – disse Tiago. – Não conseguimos saber o que aconteceu, ele não quis dizer, mas se você não tivesse chegado, ele não teria fugido e nós saberíamos de tudo. Pare de descontar tudo no menino. Ele quer apenas ser feliz.

- Se quiser pode dormir no meu quarto. – disse Lilian seca. – Boa noite.

Ela saiu em direção ao quarto do marido, sendo seguida por ele. Deixando assim Sirius plantado no escritório.

- Por que nós saímos? – Perguntou Gina quando eles saíram de debaixo da capa.

- Não quero brigar com o Sirius hoje. Estava tudo tão bom. – disse ele.

- Que bom que seus pais gostaram de você. – disse a ruiva.

- Sim. Espero que essa guerra acabe logo para que eu possa viver minha vida direito.

Eles já estavam em frente a Madame Gorda. Harry coloca uma mecha de cabelo de Gina atrás da orelha e vai se aproximando.

- E nela você está incluída.

Quando estavam há poucos centímetros um do outro o retrato abre revelando Rony.

- Eu vou procurá-la. Ela já devia ter voltado. – disse o ruivo para Hermione. – O Ela aqui. Quem é você? Larga ela agora.

Harry afasta o rosto, mas não solta do abraço que nem tinha percebido que acontecia.

- Continua ciumento, Rony. Eu sou Thor. – disse ele normalmente, diferente do amigo que estava alterado.

- Foi por ele que você largou o Dino? Isso ai. – disse o ruivo.

- Você vivia reclamando que o Dino não servia para ela. – disse Harry. – Oi Mione. Como você está?

- Estou bem, Thor. E pelo que parece você está bem. – disse ela ignorando o namorado.

- Sim, está tudo quase perfeito. – disse ele. – Mas acho que agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau, Mi, Tchau Gi. Amanhã a gente se encontra.

Ele acenou para a morena e deu um beijo na ruiva e saiu. Rony ficou pasmo com a atitude dele e não conseguia se mover.

- Agora que me encontrou podemos entrar. – disse Gina. – E da próxima vez que me atrapalhar eu conto para a mamãe o que você anda fazendo aqui na escola.

- Mais Gina ele pode ser perigoso. Ninguém o conhece. Ele pode ser um comensal.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, eu estava com ele jantando com Tiago e Lilian, seus professores e eles não acham que ele seja perigoso, muito pelo contrario. Lilian aprova o nosso namoro. Não, ainda não estamos namorando, mas pode esperar que esse eu faço questão de apresentar para nossos pais. – disse a ruiva subindo para seu dormitório, sendo seguida por Mione.

- Adorei. – disse a morena. – Mas as coisas estão indo tão bem assim.

- Sim, Mione. Eu acabo de vir de um jantar com os pais dele. Isso é segredo. Mas Thor é filho dos Potter.

- Quem diria. Se bem que ele se parece muito com o Prof. Potter. Quem mais sabe?

- Alguns professores. Não conte para o Rony ainda. Thor quer segredo quanto a isso. Ele mesmo vai contar pro Rony. Eles eram amigos.


	8. O Lobo de Gina

Capítulo 8 - O Lobo da Gina

Gina novamente acordou feliz, o que deixou suas colegas intrigadas e levemente invejosas, já que acreditavam que tinha algum rapaz envolvido. Mas não sabiam quem podia ser, já que ela tinha terminado com o Dino.

Elas tentaram arrancar alguma coisa da menina, mas ela foi irredutível. Foram para o salão principal para o café. Gina tentava arrumar uma desculpa para procurar Thor, mas as perguntas das meninas a impediam de pensar direito.

Quando passaram pela entrada de um corredor escuro perceberam a presença de alguém ali.

- Srta. Weasley, preciso falar com você, em particular. – disse a pessoa.

- Sim, Professor Potter. – disseram as outras meninas se afastando, novamente com inveja, já que o professor era um dos mais cobiçados em Hogwarts, mesmo sendo mais velho e casado com uma professora.

Ao ver que as meninas tinham se afastado o suficiente para não ouvir, Gina se vira e fala.

- Professor ou Thor? – perguntou indecisa.

- Thor. – disse Harry saindo das sombras e falando com sua própria voz. – Espero que elas não te perturbem por isso.

- Tudo bem. Alguns sacrifícios para falar com você são válidos. – disse a ruiva. – O que você quer comigo?

- Quero passar o dia com você. – disse ele diretamente.

- Eu tenho aulas hoje. – disse ela. – Mas se você quiser ficar com a capa me seguindo, eu não me importo.

- Não, andar com a capa no meio de muita gente é um saco. Tive uma idéia. Nunca testei não, mas acho que pode dar certo.

- O que você quer fazer? Andar por ai como seu pai?

- Não outra coisa. Depois você me fala com eu fiquei. – disse ele fechando os olhos.

Gina viu o Harry fechando os olhos e seu corpo começou a mudar. Pêlos crescendo por todo o corpo, garras aparecendo em sua mão, a roupa se fundindo ao corpo, sua orelha mudando de formato e posição, o nariz e a boca formando um focinho. E finalmente ele passou a andar com quatro patas. A transformação estava completa.

Na sua frente agora estava um Lobo. Grande, negro como os cabelos dele, em sua cabeça uma pequena parte era mais clara formando o raio, mas somente alguém mais atenta perceberia. Quando o lobo abriu os olhos, Gina pode ver o verde que a tinha aprisionado desde a primeira vez que tinha visto.

- Uau, você é um lobo. – disse a ruiva admirada. – Olha só.

Ela conjura um espelho para que ele se visse. Ele se vê e fica impressionado que tenha dado certo.

- Assim você poderá ficar o tempo todo do meu lado. – disse a menina feliz e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. – Você precisa de um novo nome. Que tal Zeus?

Harry uiva aprovando as idéias.

- Vamos que eu to com fome.

O lobo solta um som com se dissesse como sempre.

- Não reclama, senão você não ganha nada. – disse ela, mas recebeu um olhar que interpretou como sendo "_Tente_".

Todos pararam para olhar Gina entrar no salão principal acompanhada de um lobo que andava de forma altiva.

Sirius ainda tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça dos amigos e da esposa.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. Eu não sabia que ele estava lá. – disse ele.

- Dá próxima vez, seja mais educado com ele, quem sabe assim você percebe que ele é quem diz ser. – disse Lilian

- Isso eu não posso prometer. – disse ele.

- Então temos um problema, Nós queremos nos aproximar dele e você quer ficar o mais longe possível. – disse Tiago. – Somos seus amigos, e não queremos que isso aconteça.

- Vou tentar. – disse o animago.

Um silêncio tomou conta do salão forçando os professores a olhar para a porta de entrada. E puderam perceber o motivo.

Gina Weasley entrava acompanhada de um Lobo negro, que caminhava de forma altiva ignorando os olhares a ele dirigidos.

A pequena ruiva se sentou à sua mesa de lado, de forma a ficar com uma perna para fora, e de frente para a mesa dos professores. O Lobo se sentou ao seu lado e colocou a cabeça no colo da menina.

- Você quer isso? – perguntou de maneira sádica para Harry, balançando um pedaço de bacon perto de seu focinho.

Depois ela comeu o pedaço de bacon. Se ela soubesse que lobos podiam expressar emoções como os humanos ela juraria que aquele sorriso era maroto. Mas não conseguiria impedir o que aconteceu depois.

Harry com fome e sabendo que a menina podia ser má quando quer, ele pula para o banco e agarra o prato dela e coloca no chão. Começando a comer o que tinha ali.

- Menino mau. – disse ela.

O olhar que ela recebeu foi de "_Eu avisei",_

- Certo eu paro de brincar com você assim. – disse ela.

Como o prato já estava limpo, Harry voltou a colocar a cabeça no colo da menina, que voltou a comer e dar um pouco de comida para seu lobo.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que ninguém se aproximou deles. Até que Rony e Hermione entrem no salão discutindo.

- Bom dia, Gina. – Disse Hermione se sentando de frente para a menina.

- Bom dia, Mi, Rony. – disse ela.

- Oi. – disse o ruivo. - Por que o salão tá tão calmo hoje?

- Não sei, quando eu cheguei tava um silêncio, que parecia que nem os fantasmas estavam no castelo hoje. – respondeu Gina.

- Que isso no seu colo? – perguntou Hermione, ao ver uma sombra ali.

- Esse, você quer dizer. É o Zeus, um lobo que o Hagrid pediu que eu tomasse conta. – disse a ruiva, enquanto Harry subia na mesa para que os dois o vissem.

- Hagrid, sei. – disse Hermione achando essa desculpa muito ruim.

- Se você não quer acreditar em mim, tudo bem. – disse a ruiva se levantando. – Vocês demoraram de mais, eu tenho que ir agora. Nós nos encontramos no almoço.

- Essa menina tem cada uma, ontem jantou com um tal de Thor, que ninguém sabe quem é. Agora anda pela escola com um lobo de nome Zeus. – disse Rony preocupado. – Ela anda mexendo muito com mitologia.

Mione percebeu a combinação de nome dados pela amiga e não deixou de sorrir quando conclui que o humano Thor e o lobo Zeus eram a mesma pessoa. Um belo moreno de olhos verdes.

Gina foi andando em direção a sala de Feitiços. Se chegasse cedo, antes de todo mundo poderia conversar com Thor um pouco mais. Mas ela se assustou ao virar um corredor e da de frente com algumas pessoas paradas, parecendo esperá-la.

Estavam a sua frente seus professores.

- Bom dia, Gina. – disse Tiago olhando firmemente para o lobo. – Quem é esse?

- Esse é Zeus. O Hagrid pediu para que eu tomasse conta dele. – repetiu a mentira.

- O Hagrid sempre foi assim. – disse Sirius sem perceber nada, apesar do lobo ter rosnado para ele.

Tiago e Lilian olharam para o amigo, perplexos com a falta de atenção dele. Era obvia a mentira e que aquele ali só podia ser Thor. A mentira foi justamente para ele. Já que se estivesse apenas os dois ali, o menino se transformaria de volta.

O Lobo se adianta e pula em cima de Lilian lambendo a cara dela toda.

- Calma, menino. – disse a ruiva.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa. Passos de alguém correndo foi ouvido e Zeus se pôs em posição de ataque. Pelo corredor surge uma mulher loira, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Lilian e parando a poucos metros do grupo.

Harry relaxou, ele se lembrava da foto da Ordem que Moody tinha lhe mostrado, aquela deveria ser Marlene McKinnon, aqui era Marlene Black, a mulher de seu padrinho. E voltou para perto da Gina, que começou a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça.

- Procurei vocês, por parte, fui às salas de vocês para encontrar vocês aqui reunidos. – disse a mulher dando um beijo no marido. – Oi, sou mulher deste cachorro aqui. Me chamo Marlene Black, mas pode me chamar de Lene.

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Gina Weasley, e esse é o Zeus. – disse ela mostrando o 'amigo' para a mulher que parecia que não tinha percebido ele. – Dê bom dia para ela, Zeus.

O lobo a olhou com cara de '_Como assim?_', mas se aproximou e pulou em Marlene dando uma lambida no rosto dela e voltando ao chão.

Harry percebeu um cheiro estranho vindo de Lene, não era perfume, parecia que ela o produzia. Se virou e cheirou sua mãe, nada deste cheiro e cheirou Gina, também sem o cheiro. Voltou para Lene e a cheirou com mais força, e pode concluir de onde vinha o cheiro e as mudanças de humor que Sirius reclamou e começou a abanar o rabo de felicidade.

Todos ficaram apreensivos com o comportamento de Zeus, cheirando apenas as mulheres. Mas quando ele parou e seu rabo balançava de forma alegre a preocupação sumiu de seus rostos. Marlene foi a única que entendeu a reação e ficou surpresa com isso.

- Vamos, Zeus. Você já se divertiu muito por hora, tenho aula agora e você vai ficar quietinho lá. – disse Gina. – Foi um prazer conhecer você Lene. Nos vemos por ai.

- Gostei dela. – disse Lene quando Gina saiu de suas vistas. – Quem era aquele com ela?

- Como assim, amor? Era um lobo que o Hagrid pediu para ela cuidar. – disse Sirius.

- Como um maroto pode ter sido iludido por tamanha mentira. – disse ela. – Eu convivo com um cachorro o tempo todo e posso jurar que nenhum age daquele jeito. E também ele conseguiu perceber algo que somente ontem depois que eu e expulsei de casa que percebi.

- Que seria? – perguntou Sirius.

Lilian já tinha uma idéia e com o olhar pediu para que o marido ficasse quieto.

- Eu estou grávida. – disse ela esperando a reação do marido.

- Grávida, sim. – disse ele meio inconsciente. – O QUE? Grávida? De um filho meu. Que maravilha!

Sirius pegou a no colo e começou a girar.

- Pelo menos desta vez ele não desmaiou. – disse Tiago para a mulher e depois para os amigos. – Meus Parabéns.

Lilian não disse nada apenas abraçou a amiga, depois que Sirius a deixou no chão.

- Mas quem seria o animago? – perguntou Lene curiosa, tinha um afeto grande pelo lobo.

- Nós o chamamos de Thor. – disse Tiago.

- Ele é o nosso filho. A história é meio longa e não sabemos tudo por agora. Só que o sabemos foi que ele apareceu aqui, há dois dias e logo conquistou a Gina, e depois aos poucos foi contando a sua história, ele sofreu de mais em sua vida e combatia a Voldemort onde estava. Acho que seria melhor ele contar para você, ele é o único que conhece os detalhes, além da Gina, que parece saber de muita coisa. – disse Lilian.

- Uau. Impressionante. – disse Lene.

- Eu ainda acho ele perigoso. Ele não parou de rosnar para mim. – disse Sirius.

- Você não parou de rosnar para ele. – disse Tiago. – Vamos temos aulas para ministrar. E você dois se quiserem comemorar, façam isso em casa. Aqui ainda é uma escola. Não é porque dois professores dormem juntos que a regra pode ser aplicada aos outros, somos a exceção que confirma a regra.

Tiago recebeu um tapa da esposa e depois um beijo de despedida e cada um tomou seu caminho.

Gina chega na sala de Feitiços torcendo para que ela estivesse vazia, para que pudesse conversar um pouco com Thor. Mas infelizmente não teve sorte, algumas alunas já estavam ali, principalmente aquelas que faziam parte do fã clube do professor. Avistou em um canto da sala a Luna, sozinha como sempre.

- Oi Luna. – disse a ruiva.

- Oi, Gina. Quem é esse? – perguntou apontando para o lobo.

- Esse é o Zeus. – disse ela não querendo mentira para amiga, falando do Hagrid.

- Ele é um homem-lobo? – perguntou a loira com a expressão de que estava vendo uma criatura que poucos acreditariam.

- Homem-Lobo? – perguntou curiosa Gina, ela sempre queria saber das teorias da amiga, mesmo não acreditando na maioria.

- É o contrario do lobisomem, ele é um lobo que durante a lua cheia se transforma em um humano. Dizem que são excelentes amantes. – disse Luna de foram sonhadora.

Gina ficou vermelha com o que pensou e olhou para Thor que tinha escondido a cara de baixo da cadeira dela.

- Deixa o Neville escutar isso. – disse a ruiva para deixar a amiga envergonhada também.

- Ele gosta das minhas historias. – disse ela como se não fosse nada, mas corando também.

- Bom dia, turma. – disse Tiago entrando na sala. – Hoje daremos continuação a última aula. Me pediram para sempre lembrar vocês dos NIEM's, portanto estejam lembrados.

Harry começa a mexer com o focinho na mochila da Gina. Ele procurava o pergaminho para poder conversar com Gina durante a aula.

- Sim, Srta Apple. – perguntou Tiago quando uma aluna da Sonserina levantou a mão.

- Tem um lobo na sala. – disse ela baixinha na tentativa de que o animal não a escutasse.

As reações dos dois Potter seria a mesma se Harry não estivesse na sua forma animaga, mas Gina percebeu que ele teria levantado a sobrancelha se lobos tivessem, mas o movimento indicou isso.

- Eu percebi isso. Foi solicitado à Srta Weasley que fosse acompanhada pelo lobo aqui presente. A única pessoa que parece controlá-lo é a Srta Weasley. Ele é meio ciumento e super-protetor. Então cuidado, principalmente os meninos. Ele não gosta muito de homens. Se ele ficar quietinho no seu lugar, não interferirá na aula, mas se alguém o incomodar, eu pensarei se tentarei pará-lo. – disse o professor.

- "Super-protetor e ciumento" – escreveu Gina no pergaminho que Harry entregou, evitando que Luna lesse.

- "_Eu sou um lobo, tenho que proteger a matilha. Se quiser eu mordo ele."_

- "Temos que conversar sobre isso."

_- "Não queria que fosse assim."_

- "De noite então."

Tiago começou a falar sobre feitiços não verbais. Como Gina estava com apenas metade da atenção nele, achou isso muito difícil. Mesmo sendo um feitiço que ela dominava o de levitação.

- "Isso é muito difícil."

- "_Eu te falei isso sobre o Patrono, e você nem me escutou, agora está com medo de um feitiçozinho deste."_

- "ME AJUDE."

_- "Tudo bem, respire e pense na magia que você quer, não no feitiço, mas naquilo que vai resultar disso tudo. Imagine a pena flutuando e libere a magia, no começo e difícil se concentrar, mas aos poucos vai ficando natural e você não precisará isso tudo."_

Gina então se concentrou, com um pouco de dificuldade já que tinha a cabeça de um lobo sobre seus joelhos. Mas como da outra vez ela tinha o humano todo a abraçando ela conseguiu e a pena saiu flutuando pela sala seguindo o comando de sua varinha.

- Muito bom, Srta Weasley. Dez pontos para Grifinória. – disse alto e mais baixo para que apenas a ruiva escutasse. – ou seria para o Lobo?

Gina corou e acariciou a cabeça de Harry.

- Quem conseguir repetir o feito dela na próxima tentativa, ganha pontos para sua casa e fica liberado dos deveres como ela. – disse Tiago dando uma piscadinha par Gina o que fez várias meninas suspirarem.

- Luna, me escute. Faça assim. – disse Gina ajudando a menina, repassando as instruções que Thor tinha passado.

- Nossa, deu certo. – disse a corvinal feliz. – Quem te ensinou isso?

- Um amigo.

Pouco depois o sinal tocou e todos se levantaram. E Gina saiu com Luna, não dando tempo de Tiago a chamar.

- Agora temos aula de Poções. – disse Gina, mais para Thor que para Luna.

Seguiam o caminho normal, quando Harry parou em frente a uma tapeçaria.

- Que foi? – perguntou Gina, enquanto o lobo continuou a apontar com o focinho para a tapeçaria. – O que tem ai?

Gina moveu a tapeçaria e encontrou uma porta, abrindo percebeu que dava para uma escada.

- Esta escada dá nas masmorras?

Com um uivo, Harry confirma. E por lá eles foram para a sala da Lilian.

Lilian estava na sua sala esperando os alunos do sexto ano, a maioria vinha da aula de Feitiços e demorariam a aparecer mais alguns minutos. Ela ficou tentando imaginar uma maneira de ficar mais tempo com seu filho. A idéia surgiu quando as primeiras pessoas surgiram pela porta. Não era de se admirar que fosse justamente Gina e seu lobo, acompanhados de Luna Lovegood. Filho de maroto, maroto é.

Harry novamente pula em sua mãe e lambe a cara dela.

- Esse seu lobo é meio estranho, Gina. Rosna para quase todo mundo, mas só vê a professora pula em cima dela, como se a conhecesse. – disse Luna. – Tem certeza que não é um lobo-homem?

- Tenho absoluta certeza. Luna. – disse Gina.

- Eu também posso afirmar isso, Srta Lovegood. Não se preocupe com isso. – disse a professora, que tinha se abaixado para acariciar a barriga do lobo.

Aos poucos a turma foi chegando e se acomodando. Harry permaneceu do lado de Gina.

Lilian passou as instruções para a poção e se sentou esperando que todos começassem. Mas ao ver que as pessoas tinham medo do seu filho em sua forma atual, resolveu intervir.

- Srta Weasley, você poderia trazer o seu 'amigo' aqui a frente. Ai ele ao irá atrapalhar a sua poção.

- Você a escutou. – disse Gina. – Vá lá pra frente e fique quietinho. Se você se comportar bem, eu tenho uma recompensa para você.

O olhar do lobo era: "Você irá me pagar por isso, ruiva. Eu decido a minha recompensa." O que deixou a menina sentindo várias coisas: medo, excitação, dúvida e desejo.

Harry foi até a frente da sala, parou deu a volta para ficar de frente para todos, uivou e caminhou lentamente para perto de sua mãe. Onde acomodou a cabeça no colo dela.

Instantaneamente a ruiva passou a passar a mão na cabeça do lobo, percebendo assim que ali também tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio, fazendo os pêlos nesta região serem levemente mais claros.

Lilian tentou se levantar para ver como seus alunos estava indo. Mas Harry não permitia que ela saísse.

- Zeus. Eu tenho que dar minha aula. Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui, não quero que ninguém exploda o caldeirão.

A cara de cachorro abandonado, muito melhor que a do Sirius, quase fez a professora acabar com a aula naquele instante. Mas aquela poção era perigosa se não fosse finalizada.

- Eu volto. – disse ela.

Mas Harry já estava embaixo da mesa como se estivesse se escondendo.

"Tal pai, tal filho. E Sirius ainda acha que ele é perigoso." – pensou a ruiva ao andar entre as mesas.

A aula correu tranqüila depois disso, apesar de alguns meninos não tirarem os olhos do lobo, esperando serem atacados a qualquer momento, principalmente quando passavam perto da Gina ou da professora.

- Vamos, Zeus. É hora do almoço. – disse Gina chamando Thor.

Ele coloca a cabeça para fora da mesa, balança negativamente e volta a se esconder.

- Anda logo, menino. Não me faça ir até ai. – nada ocorreu. – Teimoso.

- Anda logo, Thor. Estamos sozinhos. – disse Lilian.

- Você sabia? – perguntou espantada a menina.

- Você queria o que, ruiva. Você um dia aparece do lado de um menino com cabelos negros e olhos verdes, e no outro com um lobo negro com olhos verdes. Todos deveriam perceber isso. – disse Harry saindo de debaixo da mesa na sua forma humana.

- Eu achei que todos iam acreditar em mim. Bem que Mione ficou bem desconfiada. – disse Gina.

- Você pode se gabar de ter enganado o Sirius. – disse Lilian.

- Pelo menos um. – disse Harry a abraçando e dando um beijinho nela. – todos os seus colegas têm medo de você agora. Pude sentir o cheiro de medo mesmo ali debaixo da mesa.

- E o almoço? Vamos logo. Se transforme para podermos ir. – disse a ruiva de forma imperativa.

- Nada disso. Eu quero comer como um humano. Esse negócio de comer em um prato no chão, não é muito legal. – disse ele. – Vamos para a cozinha.

- É melhor mesmo, senão vamos repetir o café da manhã, onde todos se afastaram de vocês. – disse Lilian, e notou pela cara deles que nenhum dos dois reparou nisso. – A Srta Weasley, você está de detenção por mentir para seus professores. Hoje a noite, depois do jantar. Na sala do Tiago. Leve seu lobo com você.

- Isso é injusto. – disse ela para Thor fora da sala. – Se ela sabia a verdade, não foi propriamente uma mentira, mas uma desculpa.

- Calma, Gi. – disse Harry. - Essa foi a forma dela dizer para irmos para a sala do papai sem que ninguém questione nada. Podemos passar mais tempo junto e ainda tem uma desculpa para isso. Quero contar para eles hoje, preciso de você lá para me ajudar.

- Mas você é que sabe de tudo. – disse a ruiva nervosa.

- Mas se você não tiver lá, não conseguirei. – disse ele se aproximando para beijá-la.

Um som de passos fez a menina se afastar. Ela notou um olhar de frustração em Thor que a divertiu.

Em um piscar de olhos na sua frente estava novamente o lobo. Que começou a puxá-la em direção a cozinha.

Em frente a entrada para a cozinha, Harry volta ao normal e abre a porta.

- Mestre Potter está de volta. O que Monstro pode fazer pelo Mestre? – disse Monstro.

- Viemos almoçar aqui, Monstro. Portanto que uma mesa para comermos. – disse ele.

Logo quatro elfos duendes arrumaram um lugar em uma das mesas para que eles pudessem comer.

- Vejo que o Mestre reencontrou com a menina Weasley. – disse Monstro depois que tudo já estava arrumado. – Ela se lembra do Mestre, também.

- Não, Monstro. Ela não se lembra de mim. – disse Harry. – Mas isso não tem importância no momento. Me responda uma coisa. Você ainda é o elfo do Sirius?

-Sim, Monstro ainda serve ao Menino Black. – disse ela com um tom de desgosto na voz.

- Sabia que ele vai ter um bebê? – disse Gina.

- Menino Black vai ter um bebê. Monstro fica feliz. A Senhora do Monstro ia ficar feliz que a família esta continuando. – disse o elfo se afastando.

O Almoço continuou com os dois contando casos de suas vidas.


	9. A Verdade

Capítulo 9 – A Verdade

Gina e Zeus se encaminhavam para a sala de Transfiguração, onde a ruiva tinha aula agora. Apesar de ter falado com Mione e Rony que iam se encontrar no almoço, a conversa foi melhor somente os dois ali na cozinha.

Quando entraram na sala, já tinha alguns alunos presentes, principalmente da Sonserina. Harry entrou como se fosse um rei, não se importando com os olhares de medo para ele.

Gina se sentou na carteira que ela costumava sentar e ficou esperando Luna. Que não demorou a aparecer.

- Gina, não te vi no almoço. – disse ela. – Onde você estava.

- Eu fui comer em outro lugar, sabe, ele ia fazer muita bagunça no salão principal. – disse a ruiva apontando para o lobo.

- Que isso, ele me parece tão comportado. – disse a corvinal passando a mão na cabeça dele. – Viu, ele esta gostando disso.

- Gostando mais do que devia. – disse a ruiva de forma ciumenta.

- Boa tarde para todos. – disse Minerva entrando. – voltaremos hoje a lição da última aula, sendo muito importante para o entendimento da matéria que cairá em seus exames do ano que vem.

Por mais uns quinze minutos a professora falou sobre os exames e sobre a matéria e então pediu para que todos tentassem o feitiço pedido, mudar a cor dos cabelos de forma não verbal.

Depois de passar por todos os alunos para ver o progresso. Ela parou perto das duas meninas e do lobo.

- Mais um pouco de concentração no feitiço, Srta Weasley. Já percebo uma mudança no tom de seu cabelo. Srta Lovegood, você está fazendo o movimento errado.

Harry deixou sair uma risadinha se lembrando de quando aprendeu essa matéria. Sendo mal interpretado pela ruiva.

- Você esta achando engraçado, faz melhor. – disse ela de forma que somente os três ouvissem.

Recebendo olhares diferentes de cada uma ali, Luna ficou desconfiada, Minerva confirmou o que pensava e Harry disse claramente "Não me provoque".

Com a ruiva fez cara de desafio, Harry olhou para o lado para ver se alguém prestava atenção nele e começou a mudar a cor de sua pelagem para vermelho, depois para azul e retornando para preto.

- Exibido. – disse a menina mostrando a língua.

Ela olha para o pergaminho que usava para 'conversar' com o moreno e lá estava escrito.

-"_Ninguém mandou entender errado. Eu só tava lembrano do seu irmão quando aprendemos esse feitiço. Não rindo de você. Mas agora agüenta. Nunca mais me desafie." _

Com raiva, a menina passou a se concentrar em realizar o feitiço para provar para ele que ela podia. Algumas tentativas depois ela, conseguiu mudar para o cabelo para loiro. Ela olhou para Harry, mas ficou decepcionada com a cara dele e olhou para o pergaminho.

-"_Prefiro o Vermelho. Mas estou orgulhoso de você conseguir superar a Mione. Agora volta para ruiva."_

Ela começou a rir e a acariciar a cabeça dele de forma bem carinhosa. Ela também preferia seus cabelos rubros.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Srta Weasley você esta de parabéns. Gostaria que você ficasse um pouco depois. – a ultima frase a professora disse olhando para o lobo.

Poucos conseguiram mudar o cabelo, alguns apenas mechas, um aluno fez a proeza de perder todo o cabelo. Sendo rapidamente reparado pela professora.

- A aula terminou, gostaria que aqueles que não conseguiram realizar o feitiço que tentem para a próxima aula. Estão dispensados.

Quando o último aluno saiu, a professora se vira para o lobo e diz:

- Você apareceu para quase todo mundo, mas não para mim. Se transforme logo. - o tom de voz dela não deixava dúvidas de que ela sabia a verdade.

Harry então voltou a sua forma humana, apesar de receber olhares raivosos de Gina. Ao ver o moreno, Minerva pulou em seu pescoço e começou a chorar.

-Calma, Mimi. Está tudo bem agora. – disse Harry afagando o cabelo dela. Gina ficou sem reação ao ver a professora perder a postura rígida.

- Você não sabe como foi triste te perder. Todos tinham esperança em você. Um bebê que nascia em meio a guerra. Seus pais ficaram arrasados. E agora você esta aqui, a cara de seu pai e os belos olhos de sua mãe.

- Eu estou aqui para acabar com todo o sofrimento causado por Voldemort. – disse Harry. – Mas agora tenho que ir, você tem mais uma aula agora.

- E eu tenho aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas agora. – disse Gina.

- Sim, vão. Ele vai ficar feliz em te ver. Mesmo na forma de um lobo. – disse a professora, enxugando as lágrimas.

No mesmo momento que Harry voltava a sua forma de lobo a porta era aberta dando passagem para Mione e Rony. A morena conseguiu ver a transformação, mas o ruivo não.

- Você ficou de almoçar com a gente. – disse Rony para a irmã.

- A Professora Potter pediu que não almoçasse no salão. Você viu como as pessoas ficaram na presença do Zeus. – disse Gina. – Mas acho que podemos jantar lá.

Zeus olhou para Gina, insatisfeito, mas seu olhar dizia "Você vai ficar me devendo mais essa." E começou a puxar a ruiva para fora.

- Estou atrasada para minha próxima aula, depois conversamos mais.

Os dois saíram da sala e Gina se vira para o lobo e fala.

- Se você conhece alguma passagem para os jardins, ou que pelo menos adiante o caminho o momento e agora, não quero pegar outra detenção tão cedo.

Então Harry a levou para o sentido oposto que estavam indo, entrando em um corredor meio escondido, chegando a uma escada que levava diretamente para os jardins da escola, de frente para a cabana do Hagrid.

Foram se direcionando para lá, quando Gina percebeu que não tinha ninguém ali ainda.

- Você realmente conhece esse castelo. - disse ela recebendo um olhar de "você não viu nada".

Foram se aproximando da cabana viram o guarda caças ali.

- Ora se não é a menina Weasley, você chegou rápido aqui. E esse é o lobo que eu pedi para você tomar conta. Não me lembro disso.

- E... que... – começou a falar a ruiva.

- A culpa é minha. – disse Harry na sua forma humana. – Eu estou disfarçado, sabe para ninguém me ver. E estou acompanhando ela.

- Vejo que Lilian fez a coisa certa em te deixar cuidando dele. – disse o Gigante. – Mas acho que você deva voltar a ser lobo, os outros estão chegando, assim como o professor.

O resto da turma chegou e ficou espantado com a presença da ruiva. Ela tinha ficado para trás e foi a primeira a chegar.

Harry preferiu desta vez se deitar aos pés da menina, aquela aula ele podia estragar mais que as outras.

O professor chegou e começou a aula, que era sobre os hipogrifos. Harry já tinha tido essa aula há anos.

- Eles são muito perigosos. – disse o professor. – são poucas as criaturas que chegam perto dele.

Hagrid estava trazendo Bicuço para mostrar a turma. E para contradizer ao professor que não entende direito sobre os hipogrifos, Harry se levanta e se aproxima do animal.

A turma inteira se afasta quando os dois animais se encaram, Gina fica apreensiva, mesmo sabendo que Thor foi encontrado entre eles.

Em sincronia os dois se abaixam em uma reverência, assim Harry se aproxima e senta ao lado do Bicuço.

- Esse seu lobo é louco, Srta Weasley. Ele se aproximou do hipogrifo como se fosse um de sua espécie. – disse o professor.

- Acho que ele sabe lidar com estas belas criaturas. – disse Gina se aproximando.

Hagrid fica apreensivo, uma coisa era Thor se aproximar do Bicuço, outra era a menina. Mas a menina pareceu entender o que o lobo fez e repetiu a gesto, se abaixando, em poucos segundos o hipogrifo se abaixa também. Harry com aceno de cabeça pede que ela se aproxime.

Com enorme satisfação Bicuço aceita as caricias da menina, espantando a todos os alunos e ao professor.

- Ele gostou de você. – disse Hagrid. – são poucos que o conquistam.

Depois de explicações sobre a dieta e o melhor jeito de cuidar dos hipogrifos, o professor dispensa a turma.

- Vamos Zeus. Temos que encontrar com a Mi e o Rony no salão. – disse Gina.

- Sei que você gosta dele, como ele gosta de você. Mas temos que comer para depois ir falar com a Professora Potter, lembra que estamos de detenção.

O lobo fez uma careta ao se lembrar de suas detenções. Mas seguiu a ruiva para o salão principal.

Lá já estavam os dois monitores do sétimo ano.

- Oi, Gi. – disse Hermione. – Como foram as aulas com o Zeus?

- Foram boas, nenhum sonserino tentou me azarar hoje. E consegui vários pontos para a Grifinória. Mas acabei levando uma detenção por causa deste teimoso aqui.

Harry a olhou com uma cara dizendo que a culpada era ela.

- Outra detenção? Nem mesmo os gêmeos conseguiram duas detenções na primeira semana de aula. – disse Rony.

- Para você ver que nem mesmo eles eram imbatíveis. – disse a ruiva.

Harry novamente começa a rir. Mas desta vez Gina foi mais esperta e perguntou tirando o pergaminho da mochila, perguntou:

- O que foi?

_- "Eu peguei cinco dias de detenção na primeira semana, com a maluca do ministério. Isso por que ela tinha me dado um dia, depois me deu mais quatro. A Mimi só não me deu mais quando soube, por que não ia adiantar nada. Só por que eu disse a verdade."_

- Bom nem tudo é perfeito. – disse a ruiva pegando um bife e dando para o lobo.

Assim foi o jantar, eles conversando, algumas vezes Harry dizia algo para Gina pelo pergaminho, e Hermione tentando descobrir como os dois se comunicavam. Rony nada percebia.

- Vamos, ainda tenho que deixar a minha mochila no quarto. – disse Gina para o lobo.

Harry tomou a dianteira e a levou pelas passagens secretas que ele conhecia a levando muito mais rápido para a torre da Grifinória.

- Como alguém pode conhecer todas as passagens secretas do castelo? – se indagou a ruiva, mas Harry conseguiu ouvir. E respondeu pelo pergaminho que ela ainda tinha na mão.

-"_Você nem parece irmã dos gêmeos. Eles com certeza passaram várias noites explorando este castelo. Sem contar que tenho um mapa perfeito do castelo, ou você se esqueceu disso?"_

- Claro, O Mapa do Maroto. – Quando a ruiva reparou, já estava dentro da sala comunal. – Ei como entramos sem a senha?

Recebeu apenas um balançar de ombros do lobo.

- Fique aqui quietinho que eu volto. – disse Gina.

Mas como um bom maroto o menino a seguiu, ainda como lobo, para ver se enganava os feitiços. Se surpreendeu ao chegar ao topo. Não deixou se enganar por isso, poderiam ser seus poderes que permitiram subir ou a sua forma animaga. Mas ele não ia se preocupar com isso. Seguiu a ruiva para seu quarto. Já que estavam sozinhos voltou a ser um humano.

- Seu quarto é diferente do que eu achei que fosse. – ele deu um susto na ruiva.

- Quer me matar de susto, menino. – disse a ruiva se virando e começando a socar o peito do menino. – Eu não mandei você ficar lá em baixo. E como você subiu, não é permitida a entrada de menino aqui em cima.

- Eu adoro desobedecer. E quem se importa como eu consegui subir, o que importa e que posso subir. – disse ele.

- Vamos, antes que alguém apareça e comece a encher a minha paciência por ter outra detenção. – disse a ruiva corando com seus pensamentos.

- Tá bom. – meu triste, queria aproveitar enquanto estavam sozinhos.

Saíram os dois do dormitório, mas só encontraram alguém quando estavam quase chegando ao quadro, sendo assim ninguém percebeu que estavam os dois sozinhos no quarto dela.

Harry estava adorando a maneira como as pessoas fugiam dele, e da Gina. Com medo. E isso divertia muito a ele, mas Gina começou a não gostar tanto assim, então ele parou de ameaçar as pessoas que chegavam perto.

Finalmente chegaram até o escritório de Tiago. A ruiva bateu na porta esperando autorização para entrar, entrando quando a voz de Tiago a permitiu entrar.

- Oi Gina, oi Zeus. – disse Tiago. – Fiquei achando que você iam se atrasar, já que saíram a muito tempo do Salão Principal.

- Eu tinha que deixar minha mochila na torre. E não podia ficar dando bandeira por ai. – disse Gina corando com a insinuação do professor, se pelo menos fosse verdade.

- Quero fazer o favor de se transformar de volta. – disse o moreno para o lobo.

Mas esse simplesmente balançou a cabeça discordando.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lilian. – Sirius não virá hoje. Pedimos para Lene não o deixar sair de casa esta noite.

- Você pediu para que eu viesse acompanhada de meu lobo. Não do seu filho. – disse Gina entendendo a brincadeira dele.

- Mas ele sabe que eu só fiz isso para que pudéssemos conversar sem ninguém te amolar. – disse Lilian de forma infantil.

- Acho que devia ser mais especifica. Ou menos, sei lá. – disse a menina.

- Tá bom. Não vai ser por bem, vai ser por mau. – disse Tiago apontando a varinha para o lobo e executando o feitiço para fazer um animago voltar a sua forma humana.

Mas o sorriso do lobo indicou que não seria tão fácil assim. Tiago tentou várias vezes e nada aconteceu.

Gina cansada da brincadeira decidiu intervir.

- Como você quer ganhar a sua recompensa se está se comportando mal.

- Você é má, menina. Nem podemos brincar um pouco. – disse Harry voltando a forma original.

- Concordo. – disse Tiago. – Mas como você conseguiu evitar voltar ao normal?

- Feitiço escudo. – disse Harry.

- Mas animagos não podem executar magias em sua foram animal. – disse Lilian intrigada.

- Deve ser por causa de tudo que aconteceu. Tive um aumento na minha magia, além de força e velocidades.

- Você já sabe o que aconteceu? E pode compartilhar conosco? – perguntou Lilian.

- Vim aqui para isso, mas gostaria que isso tudo ficasse entre nós, por enquanto. – disse Harry. – Acho melhor sentarmos.

Com isso sentaram os casais em sofás que tinham ali. Ao sentar Harry abraçou Gina pelo ombro fazendo a praticamente deitar sobre ele com sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Lembram que eu disse que Voldemort não morreu quando a maldição refletiu e o atingiu. Bom, ele passou anos como uma mera sombra, menos que um fantasma, mas ainda vivo, porém sozinho e sem poderes. Depois de alguns anos, um comensal o encontrou, e conseguiu que ele voltasse a ter um corpo, algo bem rudimentar. Esse Comensal era o Rabicho. E aos poucos ele foi armando para voltar a ter seu corpo e poderes. Ele usou o torneio Tribruxo para que pudesse me pegar e voltar ao topo. Eu acabei sendo inscrito por um outro comensal que estava infiltrado na escola.

-Era seu professor de DCAT. – disse Gina se lembrando do que ele disse.

- Ele mesmo. Ele tomou o lugar do Olho Tonto Moody que, felizmente, permaneceu vivo por mais alguns anos. Bom acabei ganhando o torneio, mas a taça era na verdade um chave de portal que me levou direto para onde Voldemort estava. Em um ritual ele retornou ao seu corpo e depois de um duelo entre nos dois eu consegui fugir dele e de seus comensais. Estragando um pouco seus planos.

- Você venceu o torneio? – disse Gina com um brilho no olhar. – isso você não tinha me contado.

- Sim, mas foi junto com o Drigory. Que acabou morrendo na minha frente. Por que ele não era necessário. Deixando isso de lado, aqui ele está vivo. Passei o ano seguinte sendo perseguido pelo ministério que achava que eu estava inventando que Voldemort tinha voltado para justificar a morte do Cedrico. Mas Voldemort acabou usando uma ligação que temos. – disse Harry apontando para a cicatriz. – Por causa do feitiço que deu errado. Ele me atraiu para o ministério para que eu roubasse a profecia para ele. Acabamos seis adolescentes batalhando contra doze comensais, mesmo conseguindo tirar alguns deles do nosso caminho acabamos sendo derrotados e somente quando a ordem chegou que as coisas mudaram, mas somente quando Dumbledore apareceu e que a coisa ficou boa. Neste momento eu vi Sirius sendo empurrado para dentro do Véu da Morte, e tentei corre atrás da sua assassina. Mas acabei dando de cara com Voldemort, que após duelar com o diretor e tentar me possuir ele fugiu, sendo visto pelo ministro e metade dos aurores. Assim todos viram que eu dizia a verdade.

- Quantas vezes você encarou Voldemort de frente? – perguntou Tiago.

- Contando com a que eu era um bebê são cinco.

- São poucos os que podem dizer que escaparam dele uma vez, imagina isso. – disse o auror.

- Como se vocês dois não tivessem escapado dele mais de três vezes. Como diz a profecia.

- Isso deve ser da família. – disse Lilian reconhecendo o ponto, fazendo Gina rir.

- Bem o problema, foi mais no ano seguinte quando com ajuda de um aluno, os comensais invadiram o castelo e mataram Dumbledore, a fonte de toda a resistência. E como já vinha infiltrando no ministério, não demorou para que ele o dominasse. Neste dia fugimos, eu, Hermione e Rony. Tínhamos uma missão para cumprir, ela era essencial para a destruição de Voldemort. Ele fez horcruxes. Ou seja, dividiu sua alma e guardou em alguns objetos, algo de grande valor para ele. Mas antes que pudéssemos fazer algo contra ele, eu fui pego pela mente de Voldemort. Ele estava fazendo um ritual, este ritual. – disse ele tirando o livro de suas vestes e passando para seu pai, para que eles pudessem ler o Capítulo marcado.

Os dois leram com cuidado e ficaram imaginado o que ocorreu.

- Qual foi o pedido dele? – perguntou Tiago, que tinha mais condições de falar que a mulher.

- Ele desejou que eu sumisse da Historia da Humanidade. – disse Harry. – E para isso ele Sacrificou sua imortalidade. Ele não é mais imortal, nem mesmo existem Horcruxes. Somente itens de grande valor para os bruxos. Ele coleciona itens de Bruxos Famosos, mas precisamente dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Acredito que ele tenha quatro, mas pode ter mais, já que a historia foi mudada, tanto a minha quanto a dele.

- Então é por isso que os Centauros se lembram de você. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, eles, os elfos domésticos, Fantasmas e Bicuço. Todos aqueles seres que não são humanos que eu tive contato durante a minha vida.

- E está bem mais poderoso que qualquer um. – disse Gina.

- E por que você não foi para cima de Voldemort ainda? –perguntou Tiago.

- Eu não sei onde ele está. Depois eu teria que enfrentar sozinho a todos os comensais antes de enfrentar diretamente a Voldemort. Ai eu estarei enfraquecido. Mesmo Mortal, ele continua poderoso, principalmente que aqui ele não perdeu seus poderes e teve mais tempo para fazê-los crescer mais.

- Vejo que pelo menos você é prudente. – disse Lilian orgulhosa. – teremos uma reunião da Ordem amanhã. Por que você não aparece e fala o que você sabe sobre Voldemort. Acho que uma visão diferente por nos ajudar. Não acho que deva falar tudo o que você nos falou, mas sua experiência com ele pode ajudar a nossa luta, e pelo que parece você é um guerreiro. Mesmo sofrendo acho que você deveria participar das batalhas.

- Preciso pensar sobre isso. – disse Harry. – Amanhã eu respondo.

- Seria bom que pelo menos participassem da reunião. Acho que seus pais vêm para a reunião, Gina. – Disse Tiago.

- Então iremos a reunião, apesar de que minha mãe não vai gostar muito. – disse Gina.

- Deixa que com ela, eu converso. – disse Lilian com um sorriso tranqüilizador. – Mas acho que vocês terminaram a detenção de hoje. Se precisarem de alguma desculpa para participar da reunião me avisem.

-Tchau mãe, tchau pai. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Tchau. E se for andar pelo castelo faça como Zeus. – disse Lilian pouco antes de eles saírem e ficou apertando um colar no qual estava escrito "Harry Potter".

Os dois saem de mãos dadas da sala de Feitiços sem se importar em serem pegos. Chegando ao sétimo andar, Harry a leva para o lado oposto da entrada da torre.

- A torre fica para o outro lado. – disse Gina.

- Estamos indo para onde estou dormindo. – disse Harry. – Eu vi seu quarto, agora e sua vez de ver o meu.

Eles pararam em frente ao quadro do bruxo ensinado os ogros a dançar balé. Harry percorre a parede três vezes fazendo aparecer uma porta.

- Bem vinda a Sala Precisa. – disse Harry ao abrir a porta.

Gina entrou e viu uma cama parecendo com a que tinha nos dormitórios da Grifinória, exceto que era de casal. Um armário, devia ser dali que ele conseguia roupas para ele, uma porta que devia ser para um banheiro e um criado mudo.

- Tem pouca coisa, por que eu venho aqui mesmo para dormir. – disse ele.

- Eu não sabia que tinha isso aqui. –disse ela.

- Essa sala só aparece quando necessitamos dela, por isso o nome, um elfo me mostrou.

- Nossa. Podemos pedir tudo?

- Quase tudo. Não podemos ir contra as regras da magia, como fazer aparecer comida ou dinheiro. – disse Harry. – Mas não foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar. – disse ela.

Antes de perguntar ele foi até o criado mudo e pegou algum trem. Voltando para perto da ruiva, ele se ajoelha e mostrando o que tinha nas mãos, uma caixinha com um anel, ele diz.

- Gina Weasley, você aceita namorar comigo?

- Sim. – respondeu a menina sem pensar.

Harry se levantou e a beijou. Um beijo que ambos desejam desde que se viram na cabana do Hagrid.


	10. Reconquistando os amigos

Capítulo 10 – Reconquistando os Amigos.

Gina acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, queria lembrar-se daquele sonho. Thor tinha a pedido em namoro e ela aceitou. Tinham ficado namorando até tarde. Ela sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo e sentia que alguém a olhando.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com dois olhos verdes brilhantes. Thor a olhava de muito perto.

- Vejo que acordou. – disse ele.

- Não tenho tanto certeza. – disse a ruiva. – Isso ainda me parece com o meu sonho.

- Olha para a sua mão. – disse ele. – E veja se é um sonho.

Ela olhou e viu um belo anel de ouro, parecia ser uma mistura ouro amarelo e branco, entrelaçados, com pequenos rubis entre os elos.

- É real. – disse ela.

- Sim. Você é minha namorada. Não tem como voltar atrás. – disse ele dando beijos nela.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – disse ela se esquecendo do resto do mundo.

-Sei, mas acho que você tem que voltar para seu quarto antes que suas colegas acordem. Você não quer que elas pensem coisas erradas. – disse Harry.

Gina deu um pulo e saiu da cama.

- Calma, ruiva apressada. – disse Harry se levantando sem pressa da cama. - Hoje é sábado, ainda nem amanheceu, nenhum aluno normal está fora da cama a essa hora e os que estão são mais errados que você, ou é a Hermione. Para ela eu acho que devemos contar. Assim como para o Rony. Eu sei que ele não tem nada haver com a sua vida, mas ele era meu amigo e seria melhor que ele pelo menos aceite isso de uma vez. Ele não precisa gostar disso.

- Certo. Acho melhor mesmo. Mas vamos logo. – disse ela.

- Então para debaixo da capa. Podemos encontrar um fantasma, ou o Pirraça. – disse ele a abraçando e jogando a capa sobre os dois.

- Sabe, eu adoro essa sua capa. – disse ela.

- Cuidado meu pai tem uma igualzinha. – disse o menino. – Mas ele não ia ser sacana com os alunos, mas ele mantém segredos para que os alunos o respeitem, pelo menos era o que eu faria. Só agiria se visse algo de perigoso, como algum aluno atacando outro de forma covarde.

Foram os dois para a torre da Grifinória bem abraçadinhos, como tinham passado a noite.

Ao passarem pela Madame Gorda, sem senha, Harry tira a capa deles.

- Eu te amo - disse Harry e se transforma em lobo.

Gina sobe direto distraída pela fala dele para o quarto para trocar de roupa e bagunçar a cama. Assim ela fingiria que tinha dormido ali, e ninguém iria falar nada, já que todos sabiam que ela tinha uma detenção na noite anterior e era normal chegar tarde.

Quando desceu encontrou Zeus parado em frente a um sofá, nele estavam dormindo Hermione no colo de Rony. Olhou para os dois dormindo e resolveu que tinha que aprontar, chegou bem perto deles e já ia gritar quando o lobo a impediu.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela.

Harry se aproximou dos dormitórios para ver se tinha alguém acordado. Não havia ninguém em pé ainda.

Voltou para sua forma humana. E se aproximou de Gina.

- Essa é uma bela oportunidade de falar tudo com eles, mas primeiro. – disse ele conjurando uma câmera e lançando um feitiço silenciador nela. – Eu tenho que ter uma prova disso. To esperando há sete anos.

Depois de tirada a foto, que prontamente foi revelada e feita mais duas cópias. Uma para Gina e outra para mostrar para os dois. Não podia prever a reação deles.

- Mione, acorde. – disse Harry colocando a mão levemente no braço da amiga.

- Rony... –disse ela ainda dormindo.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não sou ruivo. – disse ele rindo.

- Professor Potter. – disse ela no susto de ouvir a voz dele.

- Errado de novo. Você já foi melhor.

- Thor? – ela agora estava muito confusa, o que o menino estaria fazendo na sua cama.

- Sim. Agora se afaste, tenho que fazer uma coisa com o seu travesseiro. – disse ele.

Ela se afastou completamente envergonhada, esperando que mais ninguém tenha visto e se juntou a Gina que também parecia confusa.

Harry então tirou a varinha do ruivo e deixando a no chão voltou a sua forma de lobo.

- Eu sabia. – disse Hermione.

Harry chega bem perto da orelha de Rony, mas longe o suficiente para não ser atingido no processo. E uivou. Ele sabia que ninguém mais o ouviria, os salões são enfeitiçados para não permitir que o som chegue aos dormitórios.

Rony não o decepcionou. Deu um salto e um berro que surpreendeu até mesmo a Gina.

- Quem foi o desgraçado? – perguntou Rony.

- Olha a boca Roniquinho! - disse Gina.

- Foi você,Gininha? – perguntou ele com raiva procurando a sua varinha. Até que viu Zeus parado ali perto com a sua varinha na boca.

- Me devolva isso. – disse ele para o lobo.

Mas Harry sai correndo com a varinha do ruivo e sai do salão comunal sendo seguido pelo ruivo enlouquecido e pelas meninas. Não querendo ganhar muito vantagem ele não corre muito, e logo entra em uma sala vazia.

Rony entrou com toda a velocidade na sala, e encontrou apenas a sua varinha em cima de uma mesa. Hermione e Gina chegaram logo depois, sem fôlego.

- Onde está aquele seu lobo desalmado? Me responde Gina. – disse ele furioso.

- Eu estou aqui. – disse Harry saindo da capa e abraçando a namorada pelas costas, esta se aconchegou bem ali.

- Quem é você? É o que está fazendo com a minha irmã? – perguntou o ruivo apontando a varinha para o rosto do moreno.

- Eu sou Thor. Sou Zeus. Sou aquele que nasceu morto, mas está vivo. O filho sem pai, de pais sem filho. E Principalmente sou aquele que ama a sua irmã. – respondeu o menino deixando mais duvidas do que certezas ali.

- Depois você me explica isso tudo. Mas dá para tirar as mãos dela e me explicar a última parte agora.

- Claro. Eu amo a Gina. Pedi ela em namoro e ela aceitou, você não tem nada com isso. Mas como você é irmão dela, estou te avisando. Nada que você ou os outros cabeça-de-fogo fizerem irá alterar isso. – disse ele tão seguro que fez Rony abaixar levemente a varinha.

- Como vocês se conheceram? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu era a detenção dela. Ela tinha que tomar conta de mim. Eu estava inconsciente, mas podia acordar a qualquer momento. Tinha que ficar alguém ali comigo, já que os professores tinham que participar de uma reunião. Mas eu a conheço há mais tempo. – disse Harry.

- Como? – perguntou tanto Rony quanto Hermione.

- Se alguém descobrir uma maneira de alterar um fato no passado, todos os outros que se seguiram também foram alteradas. – disse Harry. – eu tive um fato alterado no meu passado.

- Quem poderia alterar o passado assim? – perguntou Hermione. – não existem vira-tempos que mudam mais horas. Pelo que eu sei quase toda a sua vida foi alterada.

- Voldemort. – respondeu Gina fazendo os dois tremerem. – Eu sei boa parte da vida dele. Ela foi toda alterada.

- O fato que foi modificado pelo Voldemort foi justamente o meu nascimento. – ele falou o nome dele de propósito para que os dois parem com essa bobagem.

-Parem de falar o nome dele. – disse Rony.

– Esse camarada tenta me matar desde que nasci, eu chamo ele como eu quiser. – disse Harry. - Ele descobriu um ritual que atendia ao que ele queria, no caso me destruir. E a melhor forma de isso ter sido feita, foi justamente evitando meu nascimento. Eu sou filho dos seus professores Tiago e Lilian Potter, porém nesta realidade, se pudermos chamar assim, o filho deles nasceu morto.

- Agora entendi o que você disse. Mas como você está vivo? – perguntou Mione.

- O ritual usado por Voldemort não pode ser usado para matar ninguém. Mas eu fui apagado da memória de todos os humanos, apenas os humanos vivos. Todas as outras criaturas se lembram de mim, inclusive fantasmas.

- Então somente nós não sabemos que é você? Inclusive seu nome. – disse Gina imaginando a quem perguntar o verdadeiro nome do moreno.

- Sim. – disse ele simplesmente. – Mas acho que não adianta perguntar para a maioria deles que eles não te responderam isso.

- Certo, mas de onde você nós conhece? – perguntou Rony coisa que tanto ele quanto Hermione queriam saber desde que encontraram com ele.

- Eu era amigo de vocês na minha realidade. Nós conhecemos no trem e ficamos amigos durante o primeiro ano. Éramos praticamente inseparáveis, nós três. – disse Harry. – Por isso que eu estou contando para vocês isso.

- E a Gina? – perguntou Rony, mesmo não querendo saber a resposta.

- Era minha amiga durante os anos que estávamos no colégio. Começamos a namorar quando estávamos no sexto ano. – disse Harry olhando para a ruiva. – Eu te amo não importa a realidade.

- Eu também te amo. – disse Gina se virando para beijar Harry.

- Ei, não é por que eu possa estar aceitando isso, que eu tenho que ficar vendo. – disse o ruivo.

- Você devia era para de olhar e nos imitar. – disse a ruiva tirando uma cópia da foto dos dois monitores do bolso do casaco do namorado e mostrando para os dois.

Os dois coraram e evitaram se olhar.

- Vocês são sempre serão assim, mesmo. – disse Harry. – Quando vocês vão ver que se amam?

- Ei! – exclamaram os dois.

-Então isso é mentira. Devo então perguntar para Victor Krum e Fleur Delacour. – disse o moreno fazendo os dois fecharem a cara e ficarem extremamente vermelhos.

- Só vocês dois não sabem disso, mas vocês são considerados namorados desde o quinto ano. – disse Gina rindo.

- O QUE? – gritaram os dois.

- Isso mesmo. Vocês não saem com mais ninguém. Bem que o aquele candidato a goleiro e a Lilá tentaram. Sentem ciúmes um do outro. E vivem colados. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Me disse, como você conseguiu pedir a Mione para ir ao baile de inverno? – perguntou Harry.

- Os gêmeos ficaram enchendo o meu saco. E queria alguém que não achasse muito ruim da minha roupa. – disse ele envergonhado.

- O papo aqui está bom, mas acho que deveríamos comer alguma coisa. Sei bem como os Weasley ficam quando estão com fome. – disse Harry.

- Nem me diga. – disse Hermione.

- Ei, não comemos tanto assim. – disseram os irmãos.

- Você come demais também, Thor. – disse Gina em tom acusatório.

- O que eu posso fazer eu tenho a fome de um lobo. – dizendo isso se transforma e sai da sala.

- Ele é impressionante, nem mesmo a McGonagall consegue se transformar tão rápido. – disse Mione.

Os três seguiram o lobo até a cozinha através das passagens secretas, o que deixou Rony e Hermione impressionados.

- Bem vindos a cozinha. – disse Harry parando em frente ao quadro com as frutas. – Mione, por favor, não fale nada. Eles podem não gostar.

Ele abriu a porta e deixou que os dois vissem com era ali dentro.

Logo surgiu Monstro.

- Mestre Potter. Que bom vê-lo de novo. – disse ele com uma reverência.

-Monstro, eu vim tomar o café da manhã aqui. Por favor arrume uma mesa para nos quatro.

- Vejo que também encontrou ao Mestre Weasley e a Menina Granger. – disse o elfo ao terminar de arrumar a mesa para eles.

- Sim, Monstro. Agora só falta acabar o que eu tinha começado, antes disso tudo. Obrigado pelo café.

Os quatro se sentaram a mesa e começaram a comer.

- Thor, como você conhece esse elfo? Aliás, como sabia desse lugar? – perguntou Hermione um pouco indignada com a utilização dos elfos domésticos na escola, mas entendeu o que o novo amigo queria dizer para ela não falar nada.

- Por um período ele chegou a me pertencer. Aliás, foi a última pessoa que eu vi antes disso acontecer. – disse ele deixando claro que tratava de forma diferente os elfos do que normalmente acontecia. – Como ele não é um humano, ele se lembra de mim. Já a cozinha, foi você quem me trouxe aqui a primeira vez. Estava tentando fazer com que os elfos se rebelassem a sua condição. Infelizmente não conseguiu atingir nenhum deles, apesar de conhecer um elfo doméstico que aceitou ser pago. Você perguntou aos gêmeos onde ficavam, eles tinham um conhecimento grande do castelo.

- Como será que eles conseguiram isso? – perguntou Rony com a boca cheia, fazendo Harry se sentir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Rony. – ralhou Hermione.

- Tudo bem, Mi. Eu conheço bem a peça. Mas eles encontraram isso quando estavam no primeiro ano. – disse Harry tirando o Mapa do Maroto do bolso. – Esse é o Mapa do Maroto. Foi preparado pelos maiores desordeiros deste século aqui da escola.

- Mas esse é o mapa completo do castelo. –disse Hermione. – E ainda indica onde estão todos. Como eles conseguiram isso.

- Não sei, mas você pode perguntar para eles. Os marotos são apenas os seus Professores Potter, Lupin e Black. – disse ele espantando os dois. – Cuidado eles tem a outra cópia. Acho que por isso Fred e George agora conhecem menos o castelo, eles tiveram que o explorar por conta própria.

- Se eles têm uma cópia, como eles não sabem onde você está dormindo? – perguntou Gina.

- Aquela sala não aparece no mapa. Agora eu não sei se era porque eles não a conheciam ou se a magia da sala não permite ser mapeada.

Terminaram de comer e resolveram ir para a sala Precisa, onde Harry poderia ficar na sua forma original.

Quando entraram viram que a sala tinha dois sofás para duas pessoas em frente a uma lareira.

Se acomodaram como casais, o que deixou Rony um pouco irritado pela aproximação da irmã com Thor.

Gina ficou olhando para o anel em seu dedo.

- Deixa de pensar bobagem. Eu mesmo conjurei isso, especialmente para você. Essa sala não pode criar uma jóia de tamanha beleza e valor, assim como você. – disse ele beijando a levemente.

- Seu bobo. – disse ela. – Eu o adorei, independente de como o conseguiu.

- Então isso é serio. – disse derrotado Rony, abraçando inconscientemente a Hermione. – Quando você falará para papai e mamãe?

- Acho que hoje de noite. Eles virão para o castelo esta noite. – disse Gina. – Acho que poderia fazer o mesmo.

- Não enche. – disse ele. – Mas por que eles virão?

- Uma reunião. – disse Harry. – Acredito que também venham Gui, Carlinhos, George e Fred. Acho difícil que digam alguma coisa sobre o que é a reunião.

- Como vocês sabem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nós fomos convidados. – disse a ruiva.

- Pelos meus pais. Acho que devo explicar tudo. – disse Harry

Passaram a manhã conversando. Harry contou a sua vida e depois foram contando alguns acontecimentos da nova realidade.


	11. Desordem na Ordem

Capítulo 11 – Ordem em desordem.

- Está na hora. – disse Harry para Gina. – Quase todos já estão no castelo. E isso inclui seus pais. Acho melhor você falar com eles antes da reunião.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a menina. – minha mãe não vai gostar nada disso.

Os dois caminhavam para a sala de Tiago, e deixaram os dois monitores na Sala Precisa, para que eles pudessem se acertar e esperar por eles e os Weasley. Com Harry sob a capa.

- Sim, tenho. Primeiro você foi convidada, depois tem algo a ser informado ali que diz respeito a você, e eu quero que você saiba de tudo, na outra realidade eu terminei o nosso namoro para te proteger, aqui eu tenho certeza que o melhor é ficar ao seu lado.

- Por que você terminou comigo? – perguntou ela.

- Foi porque eu te amava e não queria que você sofresse por isso. Eu estava indo buscar as Horcruxes e não podia deixar que você fosse envolvida nisso tudo. Eu não sabia se ficaria vivo no final, mas aqui eu tenho muitos motivos para viver, e o principal e não mais te perder.

Gina se derrete na declaração dele, e o beija bem na frente da sala do sogro.

- Então é por isso que vocês demoraram. – disse Tiago abrindo a porta assustando os dois, que se separaram corando.

- Como se você também não tivesse fazendo isso. – disse Harry apontando para a boca do pai.

- Eh, Bem... – disse ele também envergonhado de ter sido pego.

- Nós sabemos que vocês são casados, então isso não me parece errado. – disse Harry.

-Thor, Gina que bom que vocês chegaram. – disse Lilian saindo de dentro dos aposentos do marido, sem nenhum sinal do que aconteceu antes com eles. – TI, você deveria ir ao banheiro tem algo na sua boca.

- Sim, como seu filho bem reparou, é seu batom. – disse ele entrando de nova na sala, deixando para trás uma ruiva bem envergonhada.

- Mãe, para com isso. Até parece que eu sou o Almofadinhas que não deixaria isso passar. É bom ver que vocês se amam. – disse Harry.

- Que bom que você puxou o meu bom senso. – disse ela abraçando os dois. – Você irá à reunião assim?

- Não, irei como Zeus, mas acredito que precisarei falar algumas coisas. – disse ele.

- O que vocês fizeram hoje? Além de namorar. – perguntou Tiago aparecendo de novo.

- Conversamos com Rony e Hermione. – disse Gina corada.

- Eu quero anunciar pra vocês que nós estamos namorando. – disse Harry roubando um beijo de uma Gina envergonhada.

- Meus parabéns. – disse Lilian abraçando aos dois. – Torci para isso desde que vi vocês invadindo a reunião da ordem.

Tiago nada falou só abraçou a sua família, era bom ter uma família grande de novo.

- Por falar em reunião da ordem, temos uma para ir. – disse Harry.

- Vamos. – disse Tiago.

Harry se transformou e todos foram para a sala do diretor.

A primeira pessoa a vê-los entrar foi Molly.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY. Posso saber o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? Em que encrenca você se meteu para vir acompanhada de dois professores para a sala do diretor? Eu sei muito bem que você já pegou duas detenções em uma semana. Me explique isso. – começou o discurso a matriarca Weasley.

A menina perdeu a capacidade de falar, sabia que a mãe viria, mas não esperou essa explosão.

- Calma Molly. – disse Lilian. – Ela não fez nada de errado. Ela está aqui para a reunião, nós a convidamos.

- E quanto às detenções, a primeira foi porque ela usou magia para se defender de um idiota ai, nada muito sério, ele não a incomodará nunca mais. – disse Tiago. – A segunda foi por nossa culpa, queríamos conversar com ela, sem que ninguém achasse que era favorecimento.

- Ainda bem, achei que ela estava seguindo os passos de Fred e George. – disse Molly.

- Mãe. – disseram ela e os gêmeos.

- Mas por que ela está aqui? – perguntou Arthur.

- Não sei. – respondeu Tiago. – Mas tem uma pessoa que aparecerá no meio da reunião que poderá te responder.

- Que lobo é esse? – perguntou Molly preocupada.

- Esse é Zeus. Eu o encontrei na cabana do Hagrid, desde este dia ele anda comigo. – respondeu a menina. – Ele é bem comportado, quer ver. Zeus cumprimente a mamãe e o papai.

Harry olhou para ela como se dissesse 'De novo isso', mas foi e pulou em Molly a lambendo e deu um uivo amigável para Arthur. Voltando para o lado da menina, até ver que Lene estava ao lado de Sirius.

Os irmãos da menina não gostaram muito da irmã andar com um lobo. Principalmente aquele lobo que parecia ter algo de diferente.

Como quem não quer nada ele pulou em Lene e começou a lambê-la também.

- Afaste-se dela. – disse Sirius para o lobo.

Todos começaram a rir do auror, principalmente aqueles poucos que sabiam que ele era Thor e conheciam a forma com que eles se tratavam.

- Que isso Almofadinhas, com ciúmes de um lobinho. – disse Remo tirando com a cara do amigo, como vingança pelos tempos de escola, onde dizia que ele como cachorro nunca ia temer um lobo.

- Não enche Aluado. – disse ele rispidamente.

Harry então percebe a aproximação de Tonks com o professor de DCAT. Seria bom ver o que o lobisomem sentia pela metamorfomaga. Ele repetiu o que fez com a mulher de seu padrinho com a auror.

- Acho que já chega. – disse Remo com um rosnado, quando viu que a mulher apreciava o carinho dado pelo lobo.

- Que isso Aluado, com ciúmes de um lobinho. – disse Sirius se vingando.

Dumbledore entra pela porta esfriando os ânimos. Ele olha para todos ali, mas seu olhar recai para a sua aluna. Esta corando olha para baixo, mas precisamente para Zeus. O diretor entendeu que o menino a queria ali, e ele mesmo participará da reunião de uma forma mais efetiva.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Gina para Zeus, já com o pergaminho encantado na mão.

- "_Queria ver o que o Aluado sente pela Tonks. Você conhece ela?"_

_-_ Conheço. E ai?

- "Ele está apaixonada por ela, mas usa um monte de desculpas para ficar longe. Mas eu ainda junto esse dois. Como o meu afilhado vai nascer assim?"

Gina olhou para todos e ficou envergonhada. Estavam todos olhando assustada para ela ao conversar com um lobo. Era melhor continuar essa conversa depois.

- Menino mau, olha o mico que você me fez pagar. – disse ela para Harry de forma que somente ele escutasse. 

A reunião começou com os membros detalhando suas tarefas, e a movimentação dos comensais ou suspeitos de serem comensais. Gina não entendia o porquê de sua mãe estar ali, mas ao ver que ela sempre falava algo de diferente ali, mostrava que era necessário ter alguém com uma mentalidade um pouco diferente, mesmo que essa brigasse quando um de seus filhos fosse mandado em missões perigosas.

- O maior problema que temos e a falta de informações sobre os planos de Voldemort. Ainda parece possível seguirmos e interceptarmos os comensais, mas Voldemort é quase impossível.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Dédalo Diggle. - Como saberemos o que ele esta armando?

Antes que o diretor pudesse responder, um vento começa a circular pela sala, as luzes a diminuir e algo a se movimentar na sala. Somente a lareira iluminava a sala deixando pouca luz no ambiente.

- Voldemort tentará assumir o controle do Ministério sem que ninguém perceba. – disse uma voz que era conhecida por alguns ali, era a mesma pessoa que denunciou a traição de Pettigrew, ninguém conseguia ver seu rosto outra vez. – Ele possui alguns comensais dentro do ministério e várias pessoas sobre seu domínio, ou sobre a Imperius ou sobre chantagem. Mas ele só assumirá o governo quando matar a você, Dumbledore, que é a pessoa que ele acredita ser a única a poder se igualar a ele. O único que ele precisa de matar é o Ministro Crouch.

- Mas é impossível alguém matar Dumbledore. – disse Elifas Doge.

- Nada é impossível, principalmente se eles invadirem o castelo. – disse Harry novamente. – Você acham impossível isso também, assim como invadir ao Gringottes e ao Ministério. Mas eu sei de casos de invasão ao banco e eu mesmo já consegui entrar na Seção de Mistério no prédio do Ministério.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Moody. – E como sabe de tudo isso?

- Quem eu sou não é importante, e como eu sei é muito complexo e no momento não é necessário que mais ninguém sabia, basta que saibam que eu sei como é a mente de Voldemort.

- Mas... – começou a falar Kim.

- Ele está concentrado em outra coisa no momento. Como aquele rato disse, ele esta atrás de duas pessoas, aquele que poderá um dia o derrotar e a sétima filha. Somente depois disso ele atacará para valer.

- Sétima filha? – perguntou Arthur olhando para a filha.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Ele está atrás da sétima filha. Que segundo a lenda poderá dar a um bruxo um poder imenso.

- Como? – perguntou Molly preocupada indo até a filha.

- Ele conhece um grande número de rituais. Um deles diz extrair o poder oculto da sétima filha. O problema é que deve ser dado voluntariamente, coisa que ele ignora, pois deve ser dado por amor. Ele está tentando encontrá-la em outros países e principalmente entre os trouxas, pois ele acha que assim não terá que dividir isso com a bruxa. Desculpe Gina, era necessário que todos soubessem. Era um dos motivos de Pettigrew estar aqui. Ele deveria te encontrar e te levar para Voldemort assim que ele mandasse. Sua segurança está em jogo. Você também tinha que saber, era o único jeito.

-Tudo bem. – disse ela.

- O problema é que esse ritual não funciona. O ganho de poder, na verdade é a própria bruxa que passa a viver ao lado do bruxo. Mas isso não impede das pessoas tentarem.

- Minha filha corre perigo? – perguntou Molly.

- Risco imediato, não. Mas todos nos corremos risco com Voldemort vivo. Ele ainda não a considera como alvo, Molly. – disse Harry.

- Você sabe quem é aquele que poderá derrotar Voldemort? – perguntou novamente Moody.

- Sim, sei. Porém ele prefere que sua identidade não seja revelada. Assim se nem mesmo aqueles a quem ele irá proteger souberem, não há como os comensais descobrirem. – disse ele com a sabedoria de um ancião.

- Por que ele não enfrenta Voldemort logo? – perguntou um auror.

- Não é somente Voldemort que deve ser derrotado, mas também seus ideais. – disse Gina, entendendo o que ele queria dizer com se preparar.

- Isso mesmo. – disse o moreno.

- Como ele saberá a hora da batalha. – perguntou alguém.

- Ele tem seus meios. – disse simplesmente. – Está na hora de eu ir.

As luzes voltaram no instante seguinte cegando a todos momentaneamente. Quando eles puderam voltar a ver, Harry já estava como um lobo deitado aos pés de Gina, sendo que ninguém que não sabia que o moreno era o animal percebeu a ausência dele.

Minutos se passaram depois disso, antes que alguém voltasse a falar.

- Com essas informações devemos priorizar descobrir quem no ministério está sobre o domínio de Voldemort, e reforçar a segurança da escola.

Passaram o resto da reunião discutindo o que Harry falou. Mas Gina se concentrou apenas no lobo aos seus pés, e em como falar para seus pais que ele era um humano, mais precisamente aquele que apareceu na reunião. Mas decidiu que deixar as coisas rolarem, foi decisão de ambos contar para seus pais, então ele também tinha que ajudar. Apesar de achar que sua mãe já desconfiava, pois ela não tirava o olho do anel em seu dedo.

Ela se despertou com Zeus a cutucando.

- Que foi, menino? – perguntou para o lobo.

Ele apontou para todos, eles estavam de pé se despedindo. Logo depois saiu correndo para ele mesmo se despedir de Lene e Tonks. Gina então foi para o lado de seus pais.

- Pai, mãe. Preciso falar uma coisa para vocês. – disse ela. – Mas não vai poder ser aqui.

- Tudo bem, filha. Só não podemos demorar muito. Temos que ir para casa ainda. – disse Arthur.

- Zeus. – disse a menina chamando a atenção de Harry, que estava junto dos pais.

Quando ele chegou perto dela ela fala de forma a somente ele ouvir

– Vamos encontrar com Hermione e Rony. Pelo caminho normal, nada de passagens.

- Nós acompanhamos vocês. – Disse Lilian, suspeitando do que iria acontecer, arrastando Tiago com ela.

Seguiram para a Sala Precisa, Gina não conseguia falar nada com os irmãos. E Harry andava como se fosse o dono do castelo, incomodando os ruivos, pois não sabiam o que esperar dele.

- É aqui. – disse Gina indo abrir a porta.

- O que estamos fazendo em um armário de vassouras? – perguntou George.

- E nós nos escondemos do Flich aqui uma vez. – disse Fred vendo a cara acusadora da mãe e maliciosa dos dois irmãos mais velhos.

- Lá dentro eu explico. – disse a ruiva.

Entraram e viram a sala conforme ela estava quando Gina e Harry a deixaram. Com exceção que num dos sofás estava um casal bem juntinho, se beijando.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. – berrou Molly ao identificar o filho ali. – Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Mãe, Pai. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o ruivo tentando se ajeitar, assim como Hermione.

- Sua irmã quer nós falar uma coisa, e eu encontro você assim. – disse Molly muito irritada e mudando subitamente para uma voz mais calma. – Boa noite Hermione.

- Boa Noite. – disse a morena corada.

- Era isso que você queria me contar, Gina? – disse a ruiva.

- Não, eu não esperava que eles estivessem assim neste nível. – disse Gina rindo.

- Espero que tenha vindo aqui para contar para ela que você está namorando. – disse Rony tentando não olhar para a mãe.

- Isso eu sei. – disse Molly. – Ela me disse que estava namorando como o Dino.

- Não é mais com ele. E com outro. – agora o ruivo estava olhando diretamente para os irmãos. – ela ainda não contou isso, né?

- Quem é ele filhinha? - Perguntou Arthur.

Enquanto ocorria a discussão entre os Weasley, a Sala Precisa se adaptou a suas novas necessidades e fez aparecer mais sofás. E algumas poltronas. Tiago e Lilian se sentaram em um dos sofás e esperaram sua hora de entrar na conversa.

- Eu. – disse Harry se transformando em humano e abraçando a namorada. – Sr, Sra Weasley nós trouxemos vocês aqui para que eu pudesse pedir permissão para namorar a Gina.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Carlinhos tentando ser intimidador.

- Tire suas mãos de cima dela, até ter permissão para isso. – disse Fred.

- Pode indo se explicando diretinho. – Disse George.

- Você é aquele que apareceu na reunião. – disse Gui.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Me chamem de Thor. – disse ele. – Quanto a irmã de vocês, Nada no mundo vai me fazer afastar dela.

- Eu se fosse vocês, me sentaria, a história e meio longa. – disse Tiago.

- Confiem nele. – disse Lilian. – Ele é nosso filho.

Só agora todos perceberam a incrível semelhança ente Thor e Tiago, assim como os olhos do menino que eram idênticos ao de Lilian.

Harry contou a historia dele para os Weasley. Ocultou algumas coisas para não preocupar a todos, quanto a relação dele com a menina. Contou da profecia, e do atentado sofrido pela sua família, sua infância com os Dursley e algumas de suas historias na escola e terminou com o ritual, não mencionando as horcruxes, era melhor poucas pessoas saberem delas.

- Gina, mesmo sabendo disso tudo, você quer namorar ele? – perguntou Arthur.

-Sim. – disse Gina mostrando o anel. – Ele nunca me escondeu nada. Sei de tudo desde o começo. E como ele mesmo disse, eu preciso de proteção, e terei isso ao lado dele.

Ela ficou com medo quando os seus cinco irmãos presente começaram a procurar pelas suas varinhas para testar o namorado.

- Vocês estão procurando por isso. – disse Harry mostrando uma serie de varinhas.

- Ei, é a minha varinha. – disse Rony.

- Não só a sua, mas a de todos nós. – disse Carlinhos.

- Quando foi que você as convocou? – perguntou Gui. – eu nem senti.

- Nem nós – disseram os gêmeos juntos.

- Eu peguei, vocês querem dizer. – disse Harry. – Por causa de tudo que aconteceu, eu ganhei poderes diferentes do que normalmente um bruxo tenha, e mais alguns do tipo raro. Posso me mover em velocidades inimagináveis, pude me transformar em um lobo, sem qualquer treino, na primeira vez, e fiz aquilo que vocês viram na reunião.

- Sem contar que pode fazer magia em sua forma animaga. – disse Gina, deixando o menino corado, isso ele achava que seus pais não sabiam.

- E tem isso também.

- Uau. –disseram os ruivos.

- Se você acha que ele te merece, então tem minha permissão para namorar. – disse Arthur.

- Mesmo que isso não fosse necessário. – disse Molly. – Fico satisfeita que existam meninos assim ainda.

Era uma indireta para os seus filhos.

- Viu Rony. E isso que você vai ter que fazer com os meus pais, quando for me visitar. – disse Hermione.

Rony empalideceu e começou a gaguejar.

- Pe-pedir Pe-pe-permissão pra-pra na-namorar?

- Sim. Em um jantar lá em casa. – Disse ela. – Depois um almoço para apresentar as duas famílias, mesmo que elas já se conheçam.

- A de vocês pode ser lá em casa nas férias de Natal. – disse Lilian para o filho e a nora.

- Vejo que vocês já sabiam disso e concordam. – disse Molly para os professores.

- Sim. Não há menina melhor para ser nossa nora, se bem que se ele estivesse escolhido a Mione, não seria ruim. – disse Lilian.

- Mãe. – protestou Harry. – ela é como uma irmã para mim.

- Então você namora a minha irmã e eu a sua. – disse Rony satisfeito. – Bom saber.

- Você já pediu? – perguntou Rony.

- Claro, eu sou lerdo mais nem tanto. Depois do que vocês falaram não tinha jeito. – disse ele emburrado.

Todos começaram a rir. E Hermione quase chorou ao ver o sentido que ela tinha na vida do moreno, que mesmo conhecendo há pouco tempo ela já gostava.

- Mas me explica uma coisa, Thor. – disse Gina. – O que foi aquilo com a auror de cabelo rosa.

- Meu Anjo. Foi só para ver os sentimentos do Aluado em relação a ela, e dela para o Aluado. – disse ele. – A cara dele foi igual a do Almofadinhas. Uma pena que ele ainda usa desculpas para não se deixar amar. Na minha dimensão eles se casaram no começo das férias e estavam esperando um filho, que eu fui escolhido como padrinho.

- A bom, achei que você já estava de olho em outras. – disse ela com um biquinho.

- Eu não gosto de rosa. Prefiro vermelho. – disse ele beijando a menina, fazendo os irmãos virarem a cara.

- Peraí, você disse Aluado, Almofadinhas? – perguntou George.

- Você quer dizer d'Os Marotos? – perguntou Fred.

- Sim eles mesmos, não é Pontas. – disse Harry falando com o Pai.

- Bons tempos aqueles. – disse o professor de forma sonhadora, fazendo o moreno se lembrar da Luna.

- Vocês estão dizendo que os aurores e professores responsáveis Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black são os lendários "Os Marotos", nossos ídolos. – disse George.

- Nós mesmos. – disse Tiago de forma arrogante.

- Menos, Tiago. – repreendeu Lilian. – São essas pestes mesmo. Vocês não sabem como eu sofri com eles.

- Que isso Meu Anjo, era tudo só para chamar sua atenção. – disse ele dando um beijinho nela. – Além do mais, se fossemos certinhos, você não gostaria d'a gente.

- Certo. Infelizmente. – respondeu Lilian.

Do nada Harry começa a gritar de dor. E se ajoelha no chão, apertando a cabeça.

- Thor. – Disseram as três ruivas presente se aproximando dele.

- Vai passar. – disse ele. – Não se preocupem.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago, esperando coisa ruim.

- Crouch foi morto. Ele tem o ministério. – disse Harry.


	12. Reação

Capítulo 12 – Reação

- Crouch foi morto. Ele tem o ministério. – disse Harry.

Lilian abraçou o filho e o ajudou a se levantar. Uma cama foi criada pela sala. Gina conduziu os dois para ela, fazendo os irmãos fecharem a cara quando ela deitou com ele na cama.

- Foi assim com você da outra vez? – perguntou Tiago querendo entender o que estava acontecendo e o como isso repercutiria.

- Mais ou menos. Crouch não era o ministro, era outro. – disse o moreno ainda nauseado.

- Como assim? - perguntou Arthur preocupado.

- Quando Emília Bagnold se aposentou assumiu Cornélio Fudge, mas o idiota gostou tanto do poder que quando eu falei que Voldemort voltou, ele achou que eu fazia isso para aumentar a minha fama e que Dumbledore queria o seu cargo, já que ele foi cogitado para o cargo antes. Depois que ficou provado que falávamos a verdade ele caiu e assumiu Rufus Scrimgeour, que não foi muito melhor e tentou me usar como garoto propaganda. Ele foi pego no próprio ministério.

- Mas o que aconteceu com Crouch para que ele não assumisse? – perguntou Gui.

- Depois da queda de Voldemort alguns comensais atacaram dois aurores para que eles contassem onde estava o seu mestre. Entre eles estava o filho de Crouch, então ele ficou desacreditado e ficou apenas com a chefia de um departamento. – respondeu o moreno, tentando se levantar.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Lilian de forma severa. – Você não tem condição de nada.

- Eu preciso avisar Dumbledore, a ordem tem que estar de prontidão. O próximo alvo será o castelo. – disse Harry.

- Nos conte o que aconteceu que falamos para ele. – disse Tiago sendo apoiado pelas mulheres presentes.

- Voldemort atacou a casa do ministro, usou o filho para entrar. Crouch achou que ele era um refém e tentou negociar com a Cara de Cobra. Mas foi atacado pelo próprio filho, pelas costas. Não teve tempo de reagir. De novo. – disse ele.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Molly para apreensiva. – Seremos alvos fáceis agora.

- Molly, tenha calma. – disse Arthur.

- Seria melhor que permanecessem no castelo. – disse Lilian.

- Mas onde ficaremos. Não podemos aparecer do nada aqui, chamará muita atenção. – disse Carlinhos.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui. Esta sala é incrível. – disse Harry.

Várias camas surgiram na sala.

- Acho que pelo menos os alunos devam voltar para sua cama. – disse Lilian.

- Você os leva mãe? Não chamaria tanta atenção, vocês poderiam dar a desculpa da monitoria.

- Ok. Mas você deveria comer alguma coisa. – disse ela para o filho.

- Pode deixar comigo. Gi, você tem que ir, não acho que seus irmãos vão nos deixar dormir em paz, eles irão se revezar para nos vigiar.

- Ainda bem que você sabe disso, porco espinho. – disse Rony.

- Mas, Thor, eu não ligo para eles. – disse a ruiva.

- Mas liga para seus pais. – disse ele tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela, e depois falou para que apenas ela ouvisse. – Você já dormiu aqui ontem, suas amigas já estão desconfiadas de você.

- Eu volta amanhã cedo. – disse ela dando um beijo nele e se levantando.

Os professores e os alunos saíram deixando Harry com os Weasley.

- Antes de darem uma de irmãos ciumentos, tenho que acatar as ordens da minha mãe. Monstro. – chamou o moreno.

- Mestre Potter chamou o Monstro. – disse o elfo. - Os Weasley estão aqui? O que posso fazer por você?

- Precisamos de comida para todos. – disse o moreno. – Agora e para o café da manhã logo cedo.

- Sim, mestre. – disse ele sumindo com um estampido.

- Mal chegou e já tem um elfo. – disse Fred.

- Menino bom esse. – disse George.

- Deixa disso. – disse Molly. – e quanto a Gina, amanhã vocês brigam com ele. Apesar de isso não adiantar nada.

Logo Monstro voltou com mais dois elfos com comida.

Tiago voltou para a sala do diretor esperando encontrar a maior parte da ordem por lá. Infelizmente encontrou apenas os professores, Sirius e Marlene.

- Alvo, Voldemort atacou. Crouch está morto. – disse ele sem cerimônia.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou o diretor preocupado.

- Thor me disse. – disse ele.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Ninguém sabe nada do menino. – disse o diretor.

- Eu sei. Ele é meu filho. – disse Tiago irritado.

Dumbledore não conseguiu responder, pois a lareira ficou verde e de lá apareceu a cabeça de Kim.

- Dumbledore, Crouch morreu. – disse ele.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou o diretor.

- Não temos detalhes, mas quem deu o noticia foi seu filho. Disse que o encontrou no escritório caído. – disse o auror.

- Investigue isso. – disse Alvo.

O auror se despediu e se retirou.

Tiago se virou para o diretor esperando o que viria.

- Pode ser coincidência. – disse ele. – mas a morte do ministro causará enorme impacto. Devemos ficar preparados. Alertaremos a todos os membros e quero os Weasley no castelo.

- Thor já providenciou isso. – disse Tiago. – mas acho que você deveria ouvir o menino. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo de uma forma que você nunca conseguirá.

- Estou com ele, Alvo. Thor é muito poderoso, e parece saber o que diz. - disse Minerva recebendo o apoio de Remo e Marlene.

- Quão poderoso? – perguntou Sprouch.

- Ele é um animago, mais precisamente Zeus, o lobo da Srta Weasley. E ele consegue realizar magias nesta forma. Nunca ninguém conseguiu isso antes. – disse a professora.

- Ele percebeu a gravidez da Lene. – disse Sirius reconsiderando a sua opinião sobre o menino. – Apesar de parecer ser pelo cheiro, eu não consegui isso.

- Sempre te disse que você tinha um problema no seu olfato, ele sempre perdeu alguns cheiros. – disse Tiago. – Mas sempre foi bom perseguidor, acho que é por ser um vira-lata gigante.

Tiago saiu da sala deixando Dumbledore pensativo e com a certeza de que os professores que tiveram contato com Thor do seu lado.

Harry acordou se sentindo muito bem, principalmente por sentir que tinha alguém deitado com ele. Antes mesmo de colocar os óculos ele sabia quem era.

- Você é mesmo impossível. - disse ele.

- Não gostou. Eu posso ir embora. – disser Gina, mas se aconchegando melhor no peito do menino.

- Eu não disse que não gostei. Aliás, quem não gostou foi esse bando de ruivos que está olhando para cá. – disse ele.

- Não liga para eles. Eles não podem fazer nada com você. – disse a ruiva.

- Não podem mesmo, eu ainda tenho as varinhas, sou mais forte e poderosos e tenho além de sua mãe do nosso lado, vários segredos deles. – disse ele rindo.

- Duvido. – disse Carlinhos de forma confiante, recebendo apoio dos irmãos, menos Rony.

- Querem mesmo me desafiar. – disse Harry se levantando. – Então vamos lá.

- Acha mesmo necessário? – disse Arthur. – Se você contar não terá nada contra eles.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – disse ele se sentando na mesa para tomar o café. – ou devo contar para todos onde você realmente conheceu a Fleur, Gui.

- Se ferrou. – disse Carlinhos.

- Ou quem sabe o motivo par você não ter voltado para a Inglaterra ainda. – disse para o tratador de dragão.

- Não acredito que você não me contou isso. – disse Gina fingindo magoada.

- Você não contou pra ela? – disse o ruivo.

- Como você acha que ela confiou em mim.

- Ele usou um segredo de um Weasley para conseguir a confiança de nossa irmãzinha. – disse Fred.

- Ele realmente é filho de um maroto. – disse George.

- Querem que eu fale o que você faziam no colégio para sua mãe, né? – disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Estamos do seu lado. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- E você Rony? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu prefiro não me meter no namoro dos dois, já que eu estou namorando a irmã dele. – disse ele. – Mas acho que você é melhor que o Dino, ou qualquer outro. Gostei de você.

- Bom agora que resolvemos isso tudo, Aqui estão as varinhas de vocês. – disse Harry devolvendo as para seus donos. – Elas serão muito uteis.

- É melhor vocês se prepararem mesmo. – disse Tiago entrando com Lilian. – Saiu isso no jornal.

_SOCIEDADE BRUXA DE LUTO. MORRE O MINISTRO BARTOLOMEU CROUCH._

_Na noite de ontem morreu Bartolomeu Crouch Sr, ministro da Inglaterra. Seu corpo foi encontrado pelo seu filho Bartô Junior, no escritório da casa. Aparentemente sofreu um ataque cardíaco fulminante. (...)_

_Não se sabe como ficará o ministério a partir de agora. Mas as eleições devem ocorrer o mais rápido possível de acordo com o Assessor Junior do ministro Percival Weasley. _

- Aparentemente eles conseguiram encobrir o assassinato e provavelmente quem assumira será alguém controlado por Voldemort. – disse o auror. – E não podemos fazer nada contra isso, por que ninguém acreditará em nós. Espero que Dumbledore saiba contornar isso.

- Independente disso, haverá repercussão em Hogwarts. – disse Harry. – Nem todos no ministério gostam de Dumbledore. Não será necessário Tom para que isso ocorra. Enquanto o ministério estiver acéfalo muitos tentarão se aproveitar.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Molly.

- Vocês ficarão por aqui, infelizmente não poderemos garantir a segurança de vocês fora daqui. Arthur, Gui, vocês voltaram para seus empregos, temos que manter as aparências por enquanto, e recolher informações. – disse Tiago.

- E nós? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Vocês ficaram aqui para garantir a segurança do castelo. Vocês três continuaram nas aulas e tentaram difundir que foi um assassinato. – disse Lilian. – As pessoas têm que ver a verdade, mas façam de forma sutil, conversando entre vocês.

- Thor, você ficará colado na Gina. – disse Molly. – Não quero ela sozinha hora nenhuma.

- Pode deixar, Molly. – disse Harry. – Pai, o que Dumbledore falou sobre isso?

- Ele não acredita que tenha sido assassinato, pelo menos não como foi na sua visão. Mas o Aluado, Minerva, Hagrid, Papoula e Almofadinhas ficaram do seu lado.

- Tenho que conversar com eles. – disse ele. – Principalmente se o Aluado estiver perto da Tonks.

- Isso eu posso arranjar. – disse Tiago.

-Acho que devemos ir para casa pegar algumas coisas nossas. – disse Arthur.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Molly. – Fred, George, vocês vão com seu pai para a Toca.

- Eu ajudo. – disse Carlinhos.

Depois que eles saíram com Tiago, para utilizar uma das passagens secretas para evitar os alunos, mesmo sendo domingo, Harry percebe uma coisa.

- Gui, quero conversar com você a sós. – disse Harry indicando um canto da sala, Gina não gostou nada disso e ficou mandando olhares desconfiados para os dois que se afastavam.

- Pode falar. –disse o ruivo sabendo que era para a Gina não escutar.

- Onde está a Fleur? Eu não a vi.

- Ela está na França, visitando os pais. Por quê?

- Ela está morando na Toca com você? – o ruivo assentiu. – Então ela tem que ser comunicada que vocês estão aqui. Mesmo com a família ela corre perigo. Eu sei como Voldemort age. Ele vai tentar usá-la para atrair você, e ela é poderosa, principalmente pela descendência dela.

- Sim. Vou mandar uma carta para ela, então.

- Peça para ela te encontrar no lugar do primeiro beijo, acho que ela entenderá que é aqui.

- Você realmente sabe tudo. Mas parece que mamãe e a Gina não gostam dela.

- Foi você mesmo que me contou. Já que estava aqui aquele dia, por que eu competia. Deixa que da Molly e da Gina cuido eu. Mas por que você estava aqui desta vez?

- Os duendes me mandaram para cobrar a aposta do Bagman.

- Certo, então realmente tem coisas não mudam. – disse Harry voltando para perto da namorada.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Eu te amo. – disse ele beijando a namorada, a fazendo esquecer o que estava acontecendo. E se virando para Molly disse. – Acho que devemos chamar as namoradas dos ruivos para cá também.

- Não sei o porquê de você se preocupar com elas. – disse Molly.

- Angelina e Alicia jogaram comigo durante cinco anos, e não tenho nada contra a Fleur, além do que ela pode ser um alvo dos comensais por ser parte veela. – disse ele e vendo a cara que as suas fizeram, assim como a sua mãe ele continuou. – Bem, não queria ter que falar isso, mas vocês me obrigam. Quando invadiram a escola e mataram o diretor, vários membros da Ordem participaram da batalha. Felizmente não houve mais fatalidades do nosso lado. Mas Gui acabou se machucando gravemente, ele foi atacado por Fenrir Greyback. Como não era noite de Lua Cheia, não foi transformado em Lobisomem, ganhou apenas algumas características lupinas. Ele ficou com cicatrizes no rosto, perdendo um pouco do... charme ruivo. Fleur ficou do lado dele durante toda a recuperação, e disse que não se importava com isso ela era bonita de mais para os dois. Ela realmente ama o Gui.

Harry viu Molly ficar com lagrimas nos olhos, Gina abrir a boca, surpresa e Lilian sorrir para ele.

- Sério? – perguntou Gui.

-Sim. – ele respondeu.

- Vou escrever para ela agora mesmo. – disse o ruivo contente.

- Acha prudente isso, Thor? – perguntou Lilian.

- Melhor agora que todos estão focados no ministério, não levanta tanta suspeita. E eu pedi para ele usar uma coisa que só ela entenderia assim eles não correm riscos.

Gina ficou de pegar uma coruja da escola para mandar a carta, indo com Zeus. No caminho de volta, o lobo sente um cheiro familiar e muda a trajetória.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou a ruiva. – Para a sala do Lupin? Ele tem visita, é isso?

Ela abriu a porta e pode ver Tonks com o professor. E sabia que o namorado ia arrumar confusão com eles.

Dito e feito, o lobo pulou na auror e ficou lambendo ela.

- Aqui eu não tenho que ficar aturando isso não. Vou contar para a sua mãe. – disse Remo.

- Mas Remo, esse lobo é tão simpático. – disse ela, enquanto Gina só ria.

- Você ri, né? Mas ele é simpático demais. – disse o professor. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Vim te visitar. – disse Harry na forma humana.

-Merlin! E ele! O cara que invadiu a reunião. Se bem que ele estava lá o tempo todo com autorização do diretor. – disse ela.

- Oi, Tonks. Sou Thor. Essa é Gina Weasley, minha namorada. – disse ele.

- É uma copia perfeita do Tiago. Bem quase perfeita. – disse ela. – Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Queria saber se meu pai já conversou com vocês, e fazer um pouco de ciúmes nele. – disse Harry fazendo os dois corarem.

- Não era para falar assim abertamente. – disse Gina como se o recriminasse. – Eles deviam perceber isso, sozinhos.

- Seu pai já fez essas piadinhas hoje. Não na presença dela. – disse ele. – E acreditamos em você.

- Então vamos deixar vocês juntos, mas devo avisar que nada do que você falar vai fazer a Ninfa desistir de você. Pouco antes de aparecer aqui você me convidou para ser padrinho do filho de vocês.

- THOR! – gritou o professor. – Ela está aqui, e não sabe da sua historia.

- Pode deixar. Vamos deixar vocês sozinhos, assim você conta para ela, ou faz meu afilhado. Vocês escolhem.

Gina já estava as gargalhadas, vendo o professor e a auror corarem, ela estava ainda confusa com tudo isso.

- Antes de vocês irem, a Assessora Sênior do Ministro Dolores Umbridge, vira para a escola reavaliar o ensino. – disse Tonks.

- Isso é o que ela pensa. A Resistência começará cedo. – disse sombriamente o menino.


	13. Resistência

Capítulo 13 – Resistência

- Não entendei nada. – disse Gina ao se encontrar fora da sala.

- Dolores Umbrigde, foi a minha professora no quinto ano. A principal responsável pela perseguição que eu tive que aturar. Ela chegou inclusive a mandar dois dementadores me atacarem na casa dos meus tios, quase fui expulso da escola. – disse ele com raiva.

- Acho que tem mais coisa por trás disso. – disse a ruiva.

- Sim tem. Durante o tempo que ela esteve aqui ela conseguiu fazer a vida de todos um inferno. Além de não ensinar a parte prática da matéria, fez um monte de regras idiotas. Uma delas ela proibiu todos os grupos e equipes, somente permitindo aquelas que ela autorizasse. Quase que perdemos o nosso time de Quadribol, eu e os gêmeos fomos expulsos do time depois de uma briga com o Malfoy. Eu peguei inúmeras detenções com ela. Ela chegou a demitir a Professora Trelawey, e atacou Hagrid, que era professor de TCM. Só por que ele era meu amigo e de Dumbledore. Tudo piorou quando ela assumiu a diretoria da escola. No ministério ela criou inúmeras leis arbitrárias, prejudicando alguns amigos. – disse ele. – E Depois que o ministério foi tomado por Voldemort, ela investigava e punia os nascidos trouxas, pela acusação de roubar a magia dos puros sangues.

- Ela fez isso tudo? Percy sempre elogia tanto essa mulher. – disse Gina.

- Infelizmente ele não vê os defeitos daqueles que ele tem como modelos. – respondeu Harry. – principalmente que ela não demonstra os seus perto dos aliados.

- O que você pretende fazer com relação a ela?

- O que foi feito da outra vez. Mais um pouco diferente, realmente direcionado a pessoa dela. Da outra vez, criamos caos na escola, inúmeros alunos participaram, principalmente os gêmeos diretamente, ou com seus produtos. Aliás, vamos precisar da ajuda de todos os seus irmãos, Hermione e todos aqueles que puderem ajudar. Vamos voltar para a Sala Precisa.

- Mas a minha mãe não vai permitir nada disso. Nem mesmo seus pais. – disse ela tentando encontrar uma saída.

- Não se preocupe, assim que eles souberem do que ela é capaz, e do que ela provavelmente fará na escola todos ajudaram, inclusive os professores.

- Vamos logo. – disse a ruiva.

Chegaram logo na Sala Precisa e encontraram todos os Weasley de volta, assim como Tiago, Lilian, Sirius e Lene.

Harry passou a contar o que aconteceu no seu quinto ano para os outros. Tiago, Sirius e os gêmeos logo entraram na onda. Os outros Weasley foram mais relutantes, mas acabaram aceitando. Lilian foi convencida quando ele disse que ela quase lançou nele a Cruciatus, ninguém mexe com o filho dele e sai impune. Lene e Hermione foram as mais difíceis de convencer.

- Já disse que ela é a responsável pela lei contra os Lobisomens. – disse ele.

- Quando começamos? – disse Lene instantaneamente, ela sempre foi muito amiga do Remo e sofreu junto com esse com essa lei.

- Mais ainda não acho uma boa idéia. – disse Hermione que ainda era a única contra e não entendeu a súbita mudança da mulher.

- Mione, quando Voldemort assumiu o ministério, ela era a pessoa responsável por julgar e punir os nascidos trouxas, que eram acusado de roubar a magia. Ela inclusive proibir a permanência deste em Hogwarts. Você quer que isso se repita?

- Por que não podemos, então, transformá-la em uma barata e pisar em cima? – disse a morena.

- Assim não teria graça. – disseram Tiago e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Passaram o resto da manhã e parte da tarde planejando o que fazer. No meio da tarde chegaram Alicia e Angelina. Pouco depois a porta da Sala se abre.

- Nunca esperei encontrar uma sala assim aqui. – disse Tonks, ao lado do Remo.

- Como vocês nós encontraram? – perguntou Harry. – Essa sala não aparece no Mapa.

- Estava justamente procurando vocês, mas não encontrava, até que eu percebi dois Weasley que já haviam se formado, andando pelas passagens que poucos conhecem, acompanhados de duas pessoas que não estariam aqui em situação normal. Até que eles desapareceram no corredor ai fora. Como nunca tinha visto essa porta ai, deduzi que vocês estavam aqui. Mas onde precisamente é aqui.

- Precisamente é a Sala Precisa. – respondeu Harry. – Mas vocês demoraram para vir atrás de nós.

- E que resolvemos seguir seus conselhos. – disse uma Tonks envergonhada.

- Não consegui mudar a cabeça dela, depois que você falou aquilo. – disse Aluado para o filho do amigo.

- Será que vocês poderiam falar em língua de gente. – pediu Lene.

- De manhã quando ele veio falar comigo, a Dora estava lá. E acabou conhecendo o lado maroto dele. – disse Remo.

- Mas o que ele pode ter falado para mudara tanto assim a sua cabeça? - perguntou Lilian. – Até ontem você não queria nem se aproximar dela.

- Algo como ele ser o padrinho do nosso filho. – disse o lobisomem. – Desse argumento não tive como escapar.

- E Então? – perguntou Sirius de forma protetora.

- Estamos namorando. – disse ele. – Esperamos uma oportunidade para falar com os pais dela.

Dolores Umbrigde estava parada em frente ao castelo, contemplando o local que ela usara para começar a sua escalada para atingir o Cargo de Ministra. Bartolomeu Crouch tinha limitado muito ela, mas agora que ele estava morto, poderia mostrar para todo mundo as suas qualidades.

Sabia que ninguém no castelo sabia que ela viria, pegaria a todos de surpresa e começaria imediatamente as mudanças. Como assessora do Ministro ela tinha poder para isso. Mesmo que tivesse que passar por cima da atual legislação educacional.

Respirou fundo e logo começou a andar. Mal deu dois passos algo caiu perto dos seus pés. Instantaneamente tudo começou a feder. Tudo a sua volta tinha se tornado um pântano mal cheiroso. Sua roupa estava imunda pela lama podre que espirou nela.

Decidiu mesmo assim continuar, se aquela era uma peça feita por algum aluno, este se arrependeria.

Ela entrou no castelo e se dirigiu até o salão principal intencionando encontrar com o diretor tomando seu café, assim mostrando a sua presença para todos os alunos e funcionários do castelo, diminuindo a chance de ser expulsa prontamente do Castelo.

Entrou no salão o encontrando lotado, como planejara. Se direcionou diretamente para o diretor que a olhava com uma cara amável e levemente feliz, diferente de como ela esperava, que era surpresa.

- A que devo a honra, Dolores? – perguntou o diretor.

- Eu vim aqui avaliar a escola. – disse ela sem rodeios.

Enquanto ela caminhava para a mesa dos professores os alunos sentados no corredor central praticamente pulavam a mesa para ficar longe dela. Alguns mais espertos fizeram o Feitiço Cabeça de Bolha, para ter um pouco de ar fresco.

- Você consultou os membros do Conselho para ver se eles permitiam a sua visita? – perguntou tranquilamente. – Você sabe muito bem que você necessita de todas as assinaturas, se faltar apenas uma das Doze você não poderá fazer nada aqui no colégio.

Por essa a assessora do ministro não esperava.

- Enviarei as cartas aqui mesmo do castelo, Dumbledore. – disse ela. – Logo depois de me acomodar e trocar de roupa.

- Fique a vontade. Filch indicará um quarto para a senhora. – disse o diretor. – caso queira poderá visitar as aulas, porém não poderá interferir em nada e nem fazer nenhum anotação durante este período. E nada do que acontecer até a última assinatura chegar poderá ser relatado. Eu como diretor terei que ler tudo que for enviado para fora do castelo. Saberei se algo for diferente disso.

- Sim, Alvo. – disse ela contrariada, o incidente com o pântano não poderia ser relatado.

- Será que dará certo? –perguntou Gina ao sair com alguém invisível do seu lado.

- Dará. Pode apostar. Ela tentará se impor no começo, mas não aquentará muito tempo. Principalmente que parece que Dumbledore, também está aprontando alguma com ela. Ele só a aceitou da outra vez por um Decreto Educacional. Por trás daquele sorriso bondoso existe um estrategista muito bom. Ele consegue enganar até mesmo a própria sombra. – respondeu Harry debaixo da capa de forma que deu um arrepio na coluna dela.

Umbrigde seguiu o zelador até um quarto, este elogiando a iniciativa da senhora de melhor a escola.

- Este quarto sempre está pronto para as visitas. – disse ele. – Espero que esteja a sua altura, minha senhora.

Ela entrou no quarto, pouco preocupada com ele. No momento ela estava mais interessada em um banho, já que nem ela mesma estava se agüentando.

Terminado o banho, Umbrigde escuta algo batendo na parede, ao voltar para o quarto e vê um poltergeist batendo uma bola com uma raquete na parede.

- SAI DAQUI! – disse ela com raiva.

- Sai você, o diretor disponibilizou essa sala para que eu fizesse isso. – disse Pirraça. – A culpa é sua se você veio para o castelo justamente no dia que eu venho para essa sala. Você já foi expulsa uma vez, será de novo.

Umbrigde sacou a varinha e tentou acertá-lo com alguns feitiços.

- Velha Sapa é ruim de mira. Não acerta nem um elefante. – disse o fantasma saindo compondo uma música para a mulher.

- Era só o que me faltava, ser ofendida por aquilo.

Durante a manhã ela visitou algumas salas para ver como os professores e alunos se comportavam. Mas depois de alguns minutos alguns alunos começaram a passar mal. Alguns com sangramento nasal, outros com vômito, mais alguns com febre altíssima, tiveram alguns que chegaram a desmaiar.

Depois da quarta turma visitada, começaram a circular pelos corredores que era uma doença Umbrigdite.

Os professores pareciam preocupados e sempre que algum aluno tinha algum sintoma, pedia que ele fosse para a enfermaria. Umbrigde chegou a desconfiar dos alunos, mas quando Tiago Potter começou a ter sangramento e Minerva a soluçar sem parar, ela desistiu da idéia assistir às aulas. Conversaria com as pessoas de forma isolada, de preferência sem que Dumbledore soubesse.

Gina pareceu para o almoço com o Lobo. Muitos acharam isso muito estranho, já que o animal não foi visto pela manhã. Mas preferiram não comentar nada.

Umbrigde ao ver a cena da aluna alimentando um animal feroz se apavorou.

- O que essa fera esta fazendo aqui? – berrou ela se aproximando.

Zeus nem ao menos se moveu. Continuou olhando para o prato da Gina esperando o próximo pedaço de carne.

- Ele está comendo como todos os outros aqui. – respondeu Gina não aliviando no seu temperamento Weasley.

- Olha como fala comigo menina. – disse Umbrigde.

- Se você falar direito comigo eu falo direito com você.

- Eu posso pedir a demissão de seu pai do ministério. – ameaçou.

- Claro. Mas esse episódio não pode ser relatado para fora de Hogwarts. Então não pode fazer nada. Sem contar que você que chegou atacando, acredito que temos muitas pessoas bem vistas no ministério, para me ajudar. – disse ela apontando para os dois aurores sentados na mesa dos professores.

Harry já tinha se deslocado e ficado sentado a frente de sua ex-professora entre ela e Gina, apenas a olhando.

- Não eu não posso usar isso fora da escola, mas que eu posso matar esse lobo eu posso. – disse ela sacando a varinha, recebendo rosnados do seu alvo.

Apenas quando o primeiro feitiço foi lançado é que Harry se moveu se desviando do raio. E com um pulo, antes do próximo ataque, ele a derrubou. O rosnado era mais alto.

Ninguém no salão se mexeu para salvar a mulher. Já que os poucos que teriam motivos para isso, ou seja, alguns sonserinos, tinham muito medo do lobo.

- Zeus. – disse Gina.

Então ele saiu de cima da mulher, pegou a varinha que tinha caído com o choque e a levou para a ruiva, como se fosse um jogo de pegar. Depositou a varinha no banco ao lado dela. Gina pegou a varinha e colocou sobre a mesa. Instantaneamente placas de metal apareceram e prenderam o pedaço de madeira a mesa.

- Bom Garoto. – disse ela afagando a cabeça do lobo, e entregando um suculento bife.

- Eu exijo que essa besta seja sacrificada agora. – disse ela sentando com dificuldade no chão. – Ele é um perigo para todos.

- Sinto muito, mas você não está em condições de nada. – disse Tiago que agora estava sentado do lado de Gina. Sua voz demonstrava raiva, e não parecia ser o único, já que boa parte dos professores a olhavam desta forma.

- Como assim? – disse ela deixava transparecer um pouco de medo na voz.

- Ele até agora não ofereceu perigo a ninguém no castelo, ao contrário da senhora. Você o atacou apenas por ele se posicionar entre você e as pessoas que ele considera de sua matilha. Usando feitiços proibidos para os alunos. – disse o auror. – Ele apenas se defendeu, você deve ter apenas alguns hematomas nas costas pela queda, fora isso nada mais te aconteceu. O que normalmente não aconteceria em um ataque de lobo. Você estaria com a garganta estraçalhada e provavelmente morreria asfixiada com seu próprio sangue. Enquanto ele arrancava pedaços de sua carne.

Umbrigde tremeu ao pensar nisso.

- Como parece que você não possui bom senso para portar uma varinha perto de estudantes, ela ficará retida até que você deixe o castelo. – disse Sirius as suas costas. – Ela não será necessária mesmo.

A mulher se levantou e ficou olhando para os dois aurores e preferiu não dizer nada. Ao olhar em volta as pessoas agiam como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Decidiu que ficaria em seu quarto até que tivesse as assinaturas, que deveria ocorrer no correio coruja, pela manhã.

Pela manhã ela adentra o Salão Principal de forma imponente. Mas percebeu que ninguém percebeu a sua entrada. Não ligou para isso, logo ela mandaria ali e todos se arrependeriam da forma que a trataram. Sentou ao lado do diretor para que ele visse todas as assinaturas chegando.

Nem chegou a cumprimentar ninguém, pois logo que se sentou, as corujas chegaram. Doze vieram em sua direção. Escolheu uma conhecida, a dos Malfoy.

- Veja Alvo, Lucius Malfoy permitiu a avaliação da escola. – disse ela com um sorriso.

- Mas ainda faltam onze conselheiros. – advertiu o diretor.

Ela foi abrindo as outras cartas e seu sorriso desapareceu totalmente. Onze recusas.

- Me parece que não haverá nenhuma avaliação. Os conselheiros, em sua maioria, acreditam no bom trabalho aqui realizado. – disse o diretor. – E é claro, que além das assinaturas, pela atual legislação educacional, uma avaliação deveria ser feita por uma junta, contendo um professor, um pai de aluno e um representante do ministério e a avaliação deveria ser validada pelos três. E infelizmente você não poderia estar como representante do ministério por dois motivos. Primeiro, você fez a solicitação, e por tanto é parte interessada. E segundo, você não possui mais poder no ministério. Com a morte do Ministro seus assessores perdem seus poderes até que o novo ministro seja eleito e ratifique a sua posição.

- Você deve estar enganado. – disse ela.

- Não estou. Eu conheço perfeitamente as leis, chegando inclusive a fazer algumas delas. Sendo que não há mais nada que você possa fazer no castelo, gostaria que você se retirasse, para que meus alunos se curem da Umbrigdite. – disse o professor.

Revoltada, porém derrotada ela se levanta e sai.

Ao sair do seu quarto com suas coisas, deu de cara com Pirraça.

-Já vai embora? – perguntou ele contrariado. – Eu tinha tantos planos para você.

- Me deixa em paz. – devolveu ela.

- Não enquanto estiver na minha casa. – disse ele demonstrando que em suas mãos tinham vários sacos cheios de giz, que ele começou a jogar nela.

Todos os alunos saíram para ver o que estava causando aquela confusão toda e viram o poltergeist jogando os sacos nela e começaram a rir.

Quando ela saiu pela porta, Pirraça parou e berrou.

- Volte sempre.

Gina caminhava com Zeus de volta para a Sala Precisa para contar o que aconteceu para a sua família. Quando Dumbledore os alcançou.

- Gostaria de conversar com você, Thor. – disse ele. – Pode seguir seu caminho, Srta Weasley.

Harry balançou a cabeça negando ao diretor.

- Eu só quero conversar sobre o que vocês fizeram com a Dolores, quero apenas entender o que fizeram.

Mesmo assim ele continuava negando.

- Acho que ele está negando que eu deva andar sozinha. Ele prometeu a minha mãe que não me deixaria sozinha. – disse Gina.

- Se é assim acho que não fará mal você nos acompanhar. Vamos para a minha sala.

Ao chegarem na sala do diretor, Fawkes voou diretamente para o ombro de Harry que já estava em sua forma humana.

- Como vocês fizeram para que ela chegasse suja no salão? – começou bem direto.

- Pântano Portátil Weasley. – disse Gina rindo. – Meus irmãos ajudaram nessa Resistência.

- Debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, fiquei esperando, até que ela surgiu, como o logro estava com um feitiço de ocultação ela não viu chegando.

- E a doença? Como vocês simularam tantos sintomas?

- Kit mata aula. – disse o moreno.

- Conversamos com vários alunos e explicamos o que poderia acontecer se ela conseguisse o que queria. Eles adoraram a idéia.

- Mas e Tiago e Minerva?

- Meu pai entrou na brincadeira e usou também um produto. Já Mcgonagall preferiu um sintoma único e que não a impedisse de continuar a aula, de forma a não dar nada pra Umbrigde reclamar, por isso os soluços que foram causados por um feitiço que eu fiz e logo desfiz quando ela saiu.

-Mais alguma coisa?

- Pirraça. – disse Gina.

- Foi só dizer que ela estava de volta e ele saiu bolando seus planos para infernizar a vida dela.

-Hum, é a confusão no almoço de ontem, como vocês planejaram aquilo?

- Não planejamos. Foi a própria sapa velha que fez aquilo. Estou bem grato, já que agora todos têm mais medo de mim. – disse Harry.

- Sim, mas agora temos que ir. – disse Gina. – Mamãe está esperando notícias.

Os dois saíram da sala deixando um diretor com um sorriso, a escola tinha se juntado, pelo menos em parte para se defender, era o necessário para finalizar a guerra.


	14. Reconhecido

Capítulo 14 – Reconhecido

- Gi, percebi que sua mãe anda mais cansada do que eu me lembrava, bem mais magra e com aspecto de doente.

- Ela tem trabalhado demais nestes últimos dias, a guerra acabou com ela. Papai diz que desde que os irmãos dela foram assassinados ela está triste, e com essa guerra que não acaba nunca ela só tem piorando.

- Eu juro que essa guerra logo acabará, meu anjo, e seremos nós a vencer. – disse o moreno acariciando o rosto dela. – Mas enquanto isso ela precisa de ajuda. Venha comigo.

Harry entrou com ela em uma sala vazia perto da Sala Precisa. Harry enfeitiçou a porta para ter privacidade.

- É mais provável que não funcione, portanto não vou contar nada antes. – disse o moreno.

- Você estava certo, você tá pareceno muito a Hermione. – disse ela com um sorriso.

-WINKY. – gritou o moreno.

Por alguns segundos pareceu que nada tinha acontecido. Quando Gina ia perguntar foi ouvido um estampido.

Aos pés do moreno apareceu a pequena elfa. Ela estava chorando agarrada a uma camisa. Ela levanta a cabeça.

- Menino Potter está vivo. – disse ela agarrando a perna dele.

- Estou, Winky. – disse ele se sentando no chão para ficar mais próximo dela. – Mas o que aconteceu com você?

- Menino Bartô matou de novo o mestre Crouch. – disse a elfa. – Depois disse que Winky não servia mais para seus planos e deu para Winky essa camisa do seu pai.

- Winky eu sei o que você está sentindo. – disse o moreno, enxugando as lágrimas dela. – Sei que você não gosta desta situação. Por isso eu tenho uma proposta para você.

- Winky não quer trabalhar para Dumbledore de novo não. Ele corrompeu Dobby pagando salário.

- Não é nada disso. Eu quero saber se você gostaria de trabalhar pr'uma família bruxa.

- Que família vai aceitar um elfo que foi despedido pelo seu amo? – perguntou a elfa olhando para o chão.

- A minha. – disse Gina entendendo o que o menino estava planejando.

- A namorada do menino Potter quer Winky? Winky não merece isso tudo. – disse a elfa chorando mais.

- Me chame de Gina, Gina Weasley. – disse ela. – Minha mãe ficaria muito satisfeita de ter você lá em casa. Principalmente se for um elfo que for apresentado pelo Menino Potter.

- Então vamos. – disse Harry se levantando e oferecendo a mão para Winky, olhando feio para a ruiva pelo 'Menino Potter'.

Winky estancou um pouco, mas ao se lembrar de Dobby falando que Harry era um bruxo muito bom, aceitou e o seguiu.

Entraram na Sala Precisa onde todos ainda festejavam a vitória contra a Umbrigde. Todos pararam ao ver o trio.

- Pessoal, essa é a Winky, era a elfa do ministro. Winky, esse é o pessoal. – disse Harry ao ver a cara de todos.

- Mas se ela é a elfa do ministro, por herança é do filho dele. – disse Carlinhos. – Como ela pode estar aqui com vocês?

- Ela foi dispensada. – disse o moreno. – mas felizmente eu já a conhecia e pude salvá-la desta humilhação de estar sem família. Molly, Arthur, queria saber se vocês aceitam ter Winky como elfo da família Weasley?

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Arthur. – Ela aceita trabalhar para nós?

- Sim. – disse o menino.

- Então aceitamos. – disse Molly entusiasmada, sempre quis um elfo, mas nunca teve dinheiro para isso. – Infelizmente não tem o que fazer por aqui. Somente precisamos de comida, não dá para ficarmos zanzando pelo castelo.

- Winky arruma comida pra todos. Winky conhece os elfos do castelo e eles ajudaram a família de Winky. – disse a elfa.

Depois ela se ajoelha aos pés do casal ruivo e invoca a magia dos elfos para se ligar a família. Aparatando logo em seguida.

-Thor que história é essa? Oferecer elfos domésticos para os outros e não falar nada sobre pagamento. – disse com raiva Hermione.

- Mi, você não tá pensando na _F.A.L.E._, né? – disse o menino.

- Sim. – disse ela.

- Mas Mi, eu só consegui isso se prometesse não oferecer nenhum salário para ela, sabe ela trabalhou anos para o ministro, viu ele ser assassinado pelo filho e depois dispensada como uma roupa velha. Eu tive que dar um pouco de alegria para ela. Se eu falasse em salário ela podia morrer de tristeza. – disse o moreno.

- Desta vez passa. – disse a menina.

Hermione estava patrulhando os corredores. Mesmo com toda a movimentação na Sala Precisa, ela não queria negligenciar os seus deveres de monitora. Ela também fez com que Rony e Gina também o fizessem. Preferiu ficar com os andares mais baixos, para permitir que os amigos ficassem mais tempo com a família.

Ela ficou pensando na sua família, que infelizmente estava em perigo em Londres. Por isso não percebeu alguém parado as sombras. Era Theodoro Nott, um aluno da Sonserina.

- Dumbledore deve estar louco quando colocou uma sangue-ruim como monitora-chefe. Ainda bem que o Lorde das Trevas limpará o nosso mundo. – disse o menino apontando a varinha para ela. – Eu farei a minha parte e receberei louvores por isso.

- Eu não teria certeza disso. – disse Rony aparecendo no corredor adjacente, já com a varinha erguida.

- Eu não tenho medo de vocês. – disse Nott. – Eu me tornarei um comensal e não são dois grifinórios que me atrapalharam.

- Quem sabe três. – disse Gina aparecendo com Zeus a tira colo.

O lobo se postou entre o sonserino e os amigos.

- Eu vi que esse lobo não é de nada. Ele gosta de brincar de pegar. – zombou o sonserino.

Fingiu que jogava a varinha para que Zeus pegasse, mas ele nem se moveu e continuou a encará-lo como se estivesse com fome. O que deixou Nott preocupado.

- Parece que me enganei. – disse ele.

- Olha ele pensa. – zombou Hermione.

- Não sei não, Mi. Ele ainda não saiu correndo. – disse Rony.

- Isso seria interessante, Zeus tá precisando de exercício. – disse Gina.

Harry olhou para ela, com a cara de "Você me paga".

- Na verdade ele precisa se divertir. – corrigiu a ruiva, fazendo o lobo se voltar para o sonserino.

- Vocês se arrependerão de brincar comigo. – disse o sonserino apontando a varinha para a ruiva. – !

Ele não conseguiu terminar a maldição. Harry atacou, cravando os dentes na mão que segurava a varinha. Ficou alguns segundos preso ao sonserino, mas logo o soltou, começou a rosnar, com a boca toda ensangüentada.

- Tira essa fera de perto de mim. – disse o garoto com uma voz fraca caído no chão.

- Acho melhor correr. – disse Hermione. – Acho que ele gostou de você, ou melhor, do seu gosto. E sabe é meio difícil parar uma fera quando ele quer algo.

Nott se levantou e saiu correndo.

Do chão brotou um jato de água que Harry usou para se limpar.

- Bom Garoto. – disse Gina afagando as orelhas dele. – Ele deve ter um gosto horrível.

- Acho que nossa ronda acabou. – disse Hermione. – Vamos voltar.

- Meu filho será o maior garanhão desta escola toda. – disse Sirius se gabando para Tiago.

- Acho que será uma menina e a cara da mãe. – disse Tiago.

- Terá vários namorados na escola, isso sim. – Disse Harry.

-Vocês dois sabem acabar com o sonho de um pobre homem. – disse o maroto.

- Desculpa, Almofadinhas. Mas alguém tem que fazer isso. – disse Tiago.

- O Aluado está dando aula. – completou Harry.

Sirius foi salvo pelo gongo quando a porta se abriu dando passagem para Gui e Fleur.

- Fleur, minha querida, Você chegou bem? – perguntou Molly dando um de seus famosos abraços de urso na nora.

Gui olhou espantado para a mãe, mas se lembrou do que Thor tinha lhe falado, e compreendeu a reação da mãe. Enquanto a sua noiva se emocionou com a receptividade repentina da sogra.

Ao se soltar de Molly, a francesa se vira para cumprimentar a todos os presentes, mas seus olhos param no menino que estava abraçado a Gina. Correu para ele, ignorando a todos os outros. Parou em frente ao moreno, espantada.

Em um gesto que espantou a todos ela ergueu a mão e tocou a cicatriz na testa dele, que estava escondida pelo cabelo dele. Levando as duas mãos na cabeça, desmaiou. Só não caiu no chão porque Harry a segurou por trás, usando sua velocidade, levando-a para cama de Gui.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou preocupada Molly. – Não acha melhor chamar a Madame Pomfrey?

- Mãe, ela só desmaiou. – disse Gui que estava sentado ao lado dela na cama. – Mas não entendi o que aconteceu quando ela te viu.

- Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas, mas para ter certeza tenho que esperar ela acordar. – respondeu o moreno que estava ao lado da loira.

- Será que dá para você falar o que suspeita? – perguntou Hermione.

- Agora você percebe o que faz com a gente, Mi. – respondeu Gina, emburrada com a situação.

- Ela está acordando. – disse Rony acabando com a discussão.

Fleur lentamente foi acordando, mexeu um pouco e sentiu a presença do noivo na cama com ela. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos.

- Ai que dor de cabeça. – disse ela. – O que aconteceu, Gui?

Antes que o ruivo respondesse ela localiza Harry.

- Mas é... – Ela começou, mas Harry a silenciou colocando um dedo em sua boca.

- Sou eu mesmo. Mas aqui, sou chamado de Thor. – disse ele. – Você se lembra de mim. Interessante.

- O que é interessante o Deus do Trovão. – disse Gui visivelmente com ciúmes.

- Eles sabem da sua avó? – perguntou Harry para Fleur.

- Sim, sabem. Não tem o porquê esconder deles.

- Acredito eu que por ela ser em parte veela, o ritual de Voldemort não tenha afetado ela completamente. – respondeu o moreno. – Isso só fez com que ela bloqueasse a minha realidade, se lembrando desta apenas. Mas quando ela me viu, desbloqueou tudo, e o choque de ter duas memórias de quase três anos a fez desmaiar. E ela continuará com dor de cabeça até que as lembranças se consolidem, podendo demorar um pouco pra que ela consiga separar as duas.

- Mas por que isso não aconteceu com o Hagrid? – perguntou Lilian, mas a maioria não entendeu o porquê, eram poucos que sabiam que ele era meio gigante.

- Não sei, mas pode ser por que são espécies diferentes, com poderes diferentes, sendo afetados de modos diferentes. Pode ser também pelo fato do Hagrid me conhecer a minha vida toda, e a Fleur apenas alguns anos, e mesmo assim convivemos juntos mesmo apenas alguns dias, durante o Tribruxo e nas férias do quinto e sexto anos, antes do casamento. Assim ela recebeu menos carga do feitiço. – explicou Harry.

- Faz sentido. – disse Tiago.

- Casamento? De quem? – perguntou Lene curiosa, assim como o marido ela não sabia da vida do afilhado.

- O meu casamento. – respondeu Fleur olhando para Gui, depois de virou para Harry. – Mas não recebemos muitas noticias suas depois dele. Mas vejo que você ficou bem.

Fleur o puxa para um abraço. Deixando Gui e Gina enciumados.

- Meu amor, me conta o que aconteceu desde que eu fui ver meus pais. – disse a loira acariciando o rosto do namorado.

Harry se aproximou de Gina, que tinha se afastado da cama e estava com os braços cruzados na frente do peito com a cara fechada para ele.

-Gi, que foi? – perguntou ele baixinho, não precisava que todos escutassem aquilo.

- Nada, Deus Nórdico. – disse ela entre os dentes.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, nunca me interessei pela Fleur. Nem mesmo com os poderes dela. – disse ele dando selinhos nela. – Nós só temos algumas coisas em comum, que nos aproximam. O fato de termos ganho o Tribruxo. E principalmente por gostarmos de Ruivos Ciumentos. Ela de homens e eu de mulheres. Viu não fazemos parte do grupo de preferências um do outro.

- Sei. – disse ela com um biquinho, mas suas mãos já estavam espalmadas no peito no moreno e seus olhos olhando diretamente para seus olhos.

- Eu já vi essa cena antes. – disse Lene para Tiago e Lilian, sem que mais ninguém além do marido ouvisse.

- Isso só prova os sentimentos dele. – disse Lilian corada. – Mas ele tem que tomar cuidado, a Gina tem seis irmãos, eu não tinha.

- Ele já dominou a todos, meu anjo. – disse Tiago. – Nenhum deles seria capaz de se meter agora com eles. Principalmente depois que Zeus cuidou do Nott, que incomodava a Hermione.

- Você tem toda razão. – disse Sirius. – Mas por que você nunca deixou que eu mordesse o Snape?

- Não queria ser acusado de te envenenar. – disse Tiago, recebendo um tapa de Lilian. – Ai Lily, com um cabelo daquele o sangue com certeza era um veneno. Lembre-se de que ele torturou o seu filho, se ele realmente te amasse ele ia fazer isso?

- Ele torturou o seu filho, principalmente pelo fato de ser comigo. – disse ela.

Harry esperou todos dormirem para colocar em prática um plano que ela tinha pensado. Saiu da Sala Precisa, e entrou novamente na sala em que tinha convocado Winky. Se tinha funcionado com ela, por que não com...

- DOBBY. – gritou o moreno.

Instantaneamente o elfo apareceu na sua frente.

- Harry Potter está vivo! Dobby ficou muito confuso e triste quando a onda de poder atingiu Dobby , e estava novamente com o Malfoy. – disse o elfo.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, Dobby. Eu já te libertei e você é livre deles. Nem mesmo esse feitiço de Voldemort pode desfazer isso, já que você se lembra de mim, assim como todos os elfos domésticos.

- Mestre Potter é bom para Dobby.

- Dobby, eu já consegui uma casa para Winky, portanto depois que isso tudo acabar você precisará de uma casa também. Você irá comigo. Mas antes eu preciso que você continue na casa dos Malfoy, espionano pra mim. E como uma ordem, eu te proíba de se punir por qualquer coisa que eles mandem. Somente enrole umas ataduras nos locais para que eles acreditem nisso, e se algo ficar perigoso saia de lá correndo.

- Sim, Amo.

- Me chame de Thor, por enquanto. – disse o moreno. – Vá antes que alguém descubra. E sempre que escutar ou ver algo interessante, venha me contar. Mas espere estar sozinho, ainda não quero que todos saibam que você trabalha pra mim.

- Sim, Thor. – disse Dobby aparatando.

Harry voltou feliz para a Sala Precisa. Mas quando abriu a porta foi empurrado para o outro lado do corredor. Viu que era Gui que o prensava.

- O que é isso, Gui.

- Eu vi você saindo. E não gosto nada disso. Eu vejo os olhares que você e minha irmã trocam. E se você fez alguma coisa com ela, deve me pagar.

- Eu fiquei apenas dez minutos fora. Mesmo com a minha velocidade, acho que nenhuma mulher ia ficar satisfeita com isso. E eu respeito muito a sua irmã para forçá-la a algo que a desagrade. Então quando fizermos isso, ela estará de acordo e nem você, nem nenhum dos outros cabeças de fogo que impedirão isso.

- Você tem razão. E só a mania de protegê-la. Mas não quero ouvir você falando sobre isso com a minha irmãzinha.

- Então pare de pensar nisso. – disse o moreno rindo, Gui o tinha soltado já. – Mas não se preocupe, só fui atrás de UM AliadO. Alguém que está atrás das linhas inimigas.


	15. Tempestade Anunciada

Capítulo 15 - Tempestade Anunciada

Hogwarts estava se preparando para a guerra. Tiago e Remo usavam as suas aulas para ensinar aos alunos feitiços de combate e cura, enquanto Lilian fazia com que todas as turmas fizessem poções para aumentar o estoque da enfermaria.

O Plano não era envolver os alunos diretamente em alguma batalha, mas fazer com que eles conseguissem se defender tempo o suficiente para que alguém chegasse para ajudar.

Alguns poucos foram selecionados para um Clube de Duelos. Eram aqueles que tinham ajudado a resistência contra a Umbrigde, e que mostraram interesse em defender a escola em um possível ataque. Sendo este coordenado pelos Aurores presentes na escola.

Vários membros da Ordem já haviam se instalado no castelo, a maioria sem que os alunos soubessem que estavam lá, pois havia aqueles que eram filhos de comensais ali estudando.

Harry recebia quase todo dia a visita de Dobby, para atualização dos planos de Voldemort, felizmente Lúcius Malfoy ainda tinha a prepotência de discutir os planos de seu mestre na frente do elfo, mesmo uma ordem de que ele não repetisse nada do que fosse falado valeria mais, já que Dobby era livre e seguia as ordens do moreno.

Os Weasley estavam sendo treinado por Harry, na sala precisa para não levantar suspeitas. Em um intervalo destes treinos a noite Fred pergunta para o cunhado.

- Thor, você disse que ganhou o Tribruxo com o Diggory, mas aqui ele nem chegou perto. Como isso pode ter acontecido?

- Apesar de achar estranho que tenha acontecido o torneio no meio desta guerra, eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui para que fosse tão diferente assim, mas acho que foi justamente a minha presença no torneio que fez isso. – respondeu o menino.

- O motivo para a realização dele foi uma tentativa do ministério de mostrar que as coisas estavam sobre controle. – disse Arthur. – Parece que deu um pouco certo, já que não houve nenhum problema na sua realização.

- Eu não posso te ajudar muito. – disse Fleur. – Está tudo ainda meio confuso na minha mente, não sei o que aconteceu em cada realidade ainda, principalmente no torneio.

- Eu conto o que aconteceu comigo e que pode ter se alterado para depois me contarem o que aconteceu nesta realidade. – disse Harry se sentando em um sofá com a Gina. – Pra começo de conversa houve a minha seleção, que foi um pouco tumultuada por eu ser menor e ser um segundo participante de Hogwarts.

- Lá também valia a regra da maioridade? Que injusto. – disse George.

- Sim, e vocês tentaram burlar e conseguiram uma belíssima barba ruiva cada. – disse o moreno e percebeu pela reação dos gêmeos que aconteceu ali também. – Mas eu fui obrigado pelas regras a participar. Quem tinha me inscrito sabia disso e usou contra nós. Vou deixar de lado a parte extra-torneio, ou seja, fofocas e outras coisas. A primeira prova foi pegar o ovo dos dragões. Porém aconteceu algo antes. No fim de semana antes, Hagrid pediu que eu fosse vê-lo durante a noite, claro que eu fui. Ele tinha marcado um encontro com a Madame Maxime para mostrar os dragões, assim eu fiquei sabendo de tudo antes. Logicamente que ela ia contar para Fleur, e quando eu estava indo embora encontrei com Karkaroff indo naquela direção, Krum também saberia. Para não ficar muito injusto eu contei para o Cedrico, assim todos sabiam dos dragões. No final das contas o que prevaleceu foi o nervosismo em frente aos bichinhos.

- Eu me lembro de falar com o Hagrid que ela ia acabar contando. – disse Carlinhos. – Mas quem é Karkaroff?

- Igor Karkaroff, era o diretor de Durmstrang. Provavelmente ele continue sendo um comensal da morte e não tenha conseguido o cargo. Da outra vez, ele foi o delator de vários comensais depois que foi preso, ficando com uma pena reduzida. – disse Harry.

- O que você vez para pegar o ovo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu convoquei a minha Firebolt e acabei passando pelo Rabo-Córneo voando.

- Eu trouxe um Rabo-Córneo para o torneio? Eu devia estar maluco, você não se feriu? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- Deve ser porque era o único disponível, já que precisava estar em época de nidação. – disse o moreno. – Eu acabei apenas com um corte no braço, por causa dos espinhos.

- Agora eu consigo ver isso com clareza. – disse Fleur. – Pela reação do Diggory e do Vitor depois que tirei a miniatura, eu percebi que eles não sabiam o que ia acontecer e relaxei mais do que quando você estava lá, pois todos sabiam, todos estavam preparados, principalmente após o Diggory ir mal. Consegui acertar o meu feitiço e despistei o dragão. – disse a francesa.

- Já na segunda prova, eu usei um guelricho, para respirar debaixo d'água. – voltou o moreno a contar deixando de lado a parte da ajuda do lufano e do elfo. – Encontrei logo com alguns grindylows. Me livrei rápido e segui para onde estavam os reféns. Que no meu caso era o Rony, por ele ser meu melhor amigo. Fui o primeiro a chegar, o soltei com uma pedra. Achei que seria muito ruim deixar os outros para trás, e tentei soltar a todos. Cedrico chegou logo depois, seguido do Krum. Como o tempo foi passando e nada da Fleur, eu acabei soltando a Gabrielle, após quase brigar com os sereianos. Quando cheguei superfície e Fleur acabou por se aproximar me agradecendo por salvar a irmã, ela tinha sido atacada pelos grindylows também. Estourei em muito o tempo, mas como a minha atitude foi bem vista, acabei recebendo pontos a mais e terminei empatado com Cedrico.

- Como foi com você? – perguntou Gui que não sabia muitos detalhes daquela prova.

- Eu não fui atacada por muitos grindylows desta vez e consegui me livrar, e salvei a Gabrielle antes do fim do tempo, ficando em primeiro lugar. – disse a loira, não querendo entrar em detalhes, ainda agradecida por Harry ter salvado a sua irmã, mas não ia falar nada para que nenhuma dos ruivos achasse bobagem ali.

- Conta mais. – disse Fred.

- Ai teve a terceira prova que foi a do labirinto. Ela igualava a todos em um determinado momento. Porém o plano de Voldemort era que eu alcançasse primeiro a taça, portanto tinha que eliminar os outros campeões. O primeiro foi o Krum, que recebeu a maldição Império. Não sei se foi antes ou durante a prova. Assim ele controlado acertou a Fleur, tirando a da disputa. Descobri isso quando o vi acertar a Cruciatus no Cedrico, acabei por nocauteá-lo. No final acabamos os dois de Hogwarts chegando à taça, depois que livrei o Diggorry de uma acromântula. Decidimos pegar a taça juntos, assim seria uma verdadeira vitória para a escola. O resto vocês já sabem.

- Depois eu quero todos os detalhes. – disse Gina. – Todos mesmo, até mesmo o baile.

- Depois, quando eu tiver muito longe. – respondeu Harry.

- Comigo foi fácil. – disse Fleur. – Como eu estava na frente, por ter mais pontos eu acabei chegando primeiro a taça. Sem muitas dificuldades, eu estava muito confiante.

- Eu vi. – disse Gui. – Você até brilhava, apesar de demonstrar um pouco de nervosismo.

- A conversa está muito boa, mas acho que vocês têm que dormir agora. – disse Molly. – Thor você os acompanha. Mas o mapa vai ficar comigo.

- Tudo bem. – disse o moreno ajudando a namorada a levantar. – Acho melhor mesmo ficar de olho nesses monitores, eles sempre dão um jeito de arrumar algo da monitoria só para namorar um pouco mais.

Hermione e Rony ficaram extremamente vermelhos, mas parecia que todos ali já tinham conhecimento daquilo, principalmente que vários ali fizeram isso na sua época.

Dumbledore marcou outra reunião para acertar os detalhes da batalha, ele preferiu fazer com menos pessoas para que Thor pudesse participar mesmo desconfiado do moreno.

- Segundo a minha fonte, Voldemort atacará pela frente, com o máximo de força que ele tiver. Ou seja, seus principais asseclas estarão na linha de frente. Ele espera que não haja muita resistência inicial, apenas os professores. – disse Harry. – Sua maior preocupação são justamente Dumbledore, Tiago, Lilian, Sirius, Remo, Hagrid e Minerva. E ai que ele concentra seus esforços de batalha.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remo.

- Estes são aqueles dentro do castelo que podem dar trabalho e fazer um estrago considerável em seu exército. – disse o moreno. – Ele tem planos elaborados para todos. Para Hagrid, ele usará os dementadores, já que serão poucos os seus comensais que conseguiram acertar algum feitiço nele. Assim também reduzindo bem as nossas forças. Para os marotos seria usado Rabicho que possuía ordens neste sentido, na batalha ele mataria pelo menos um de vocês e seria o inicio para os filhos dos comensais dentro do colégio. Os outros comensais combateriam rapidamente os outros professores sendo que Bellatrix ficou responsável em dar um fim em você Minerva. Voldemort ficaria para lutar e derrotar Dumbledore, demonstrando a todos que é o maior bruxo de todos.

- Bem elaborado, mas e os aurores, não virão? – perguntou Tonks.

- Não. Ele manda no ministério. Quando todos souberem, ele já estaria dando o golpe no ministério e não haveria nada a se fazer, mas ele espera que o resto da ordem apareça, portanto ele espera que a vitória seja rápida, recomendou o usou imediato da Avada. – respondeu o menino.

- Faremos o seguinte. – disse o diretor. – Deixemos ele acreditarem nisso. Faremos uma emboscada perto dos portões, depois que ele entrarem, impedindo fugas ou chegada de reforços no meio da batalha. Caso isso ocorra será fora dos domínios da escola e, portanto nos dará tempo para preparar-nos. Tentaremos chamar o maior número de bruxos para a batalha, mas sem chamar a atenção. Contaremos com a Ordem e alguns aurores e outros profissionais do ministério que não estão ao lado de Voldemort. Os pegaremos em sua própria armadilha. Pedro já não é parte do plano, ele esperava que a traição desestabilizasse a todos. Não haverá mais isso. Quando aos dementadores, eles não serão problema, pois não há mais surpresa e temos muitos bruxos que conseguem conjurá-los. Quanto às maldições, não há nada que se possa fazer, a não ser desviar e derrubar o adversário antes disso. Voldemort é meu.

- Não, Dumbledore, ele é meu. – disse Harry. – Eu sou aquele que irá destruí-lo, você não pode fazer isso, e sabe bem disso.

- Quem é você para falar uma coisa destas. – disse o diretor bravo.

- Eu sou aquele que nasceu morto, mas está vivo. O filho sem pai, de pais sem filho. Que segundo a lenda possui poderes diferenciados, dados pelo seu inimigo por duas vezes. Você sabe bem o que isso quer dizer.

- Mas... – começou a dizer Lilian.

- Desculpe mãe, mas esse é o meu destino. Tom armou tudo para isso. – disse o moreno para sua mãe.

- Então é por isso que você se aproximou da Srta Weasley. – disse o diretor.

- Não, não foi. Me aproximei por que gosto dela, e só depois que eu descobri sobre a lenda, mas ai já era tarde eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela. – disse o moreno com raiva. – Você mais que ninguém sabe que lendas e profecias podem não se realizar.

- Alguém pode me falar de que lenda vocês estão falando? – perguntou Sirius.

Dumbledore se arrumou na cadeira e começou a dizer.

- Reza a lenda que uma bruxa ao ser torturada por partidários das Sombras rogou uma praga. Que era mais ou menos assim: _"Quando tudo parecer perdido, de perto de criaturas mal compreendidas surgirá um bruxo, será aquele que nasceu morto, mas está vivo. O filho sem pai, de pais sem filho mostrará sua face para aqueles que o rejeitaram e o atacaram. Seu inimigo tentará dele se livrar, mas apenas fará que fique mais forte, com poderes inimagináveis, poderes de um Deus. Seu poder terá o ápice quando a Sétima Filha a ele se juntar. Seu inimigo não terá vez e o Lobo uivará no final._ Como vocês podem ver, é mais que certo que isso se referiria a Thor.

- Isso tudo pode ser só coincidência. – disse Lilian desesperada para tirar o filho que ela acabou de recuperar desta situação.

- Nunca acreditei nisso. – disse Harry. – Mas Voldemort acredita e também em profecias. Ele me marcou como um igual, mesmo sem saber toda a profecia que nos ligaria.

- Mas o que faremos sobre a menina? – perguntou Tiago.

- Os irmãos serão responsáveis pela sua segurança, eles já estão bons nisso. – disse Sirius.

-Voldemort acredita que ele é o diz a lenda. – disse Harry. – Por isso está tão confiante que te derrotará e assim impedirá que aquele que foi profetizado para destruí-lo tenha alguma chance.

O resto da noite foi apenas acerto de detalhes e estratégias de combate.

Estavam todos jantando na Sala Precisa, quando Harry sente a testa doer.

- Voldemort está feliz. – disse ele para todos.

- Por que será? – perguntou Lene.

- Ele está muito contente para que eu perceba. – disse o moreno.

Neste instante Dobby aparata no meio da mesa.

- Thor, Dobby tem noticias urgente para o senhor. – disse o elfo, sem se preocupar com os outros. – Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado atacará a escola amanhã cedo. Ele disse para o antigo amo de Dobby. Thor precisa fazer alguma coisa.

- Obrigado Dobby. Você pode ir para as cozinhas, agora você é meu elfo. – disse Harry.

- Obrigado Mestre Potter. –disse o elfo. – Amo Thor sempre é bom com Dobby.

Assim que ele aparatou todos olharam para o moreno exigindo explicações.

- Ele é o elfo dos Malfoy? – perguntou Sirius reconhecendo Dobby.

- Sim ele mesmo. Mas eu já tinha libertado ele antes, e, portanto ele é um elfo livre. Pedi que ele espionasse os Malfoy para mim, já que ele já estava colocado lá dentro e eu sabia que Lucius não se importa em falar segredos perto dos elfos por achá-los inferior.

- Boa estratégia. – disse Remo.

- Então foi ele quem você foi encontrar naquele dia. – disse Gui.

- Sim, e você fazendo suposições sobre mim. – disse Harry fingindo estar sentido.

- Me desculpe. – disse o ruivo.

- Agora temos uma certeza, a guerra acaba amanhã. E não sermos nós os derrotados. – disse Harry com um brilho nos olhos.

**NA: Pessoal peço que dêem uma olhada nas fics de uma amigo meu Kawa, ele escreve juntamente com Jawel. Suas fics são muito boas, vale a pena ler.**

**O Links e u/744891/Jewel_Potter_e_Kawa_Potter .**

**Mago Merlin.**


	16. O Principio do Fim

Capítulo 16 – O Princípio do Fim.

- Eu não admito falhas. – disse Voldemort para seus comensais. – Iremos enfrentar apenas sangue-ruins, e adoradores de trouxas.

- Mas ainda teremos Dumbeldore. –disse Rosier, que logo se arrependeu de interromper seu mestre.

- Calado. – disse Tom lançando a Cruciatus no seu comensal.

Nenhum outro comensal reagiu, todos com medo de serem um novo alvo para a fúria dele.

- Malfoy, você tem certeza que seu filho não falhará. Ele é uma peça importante neste tabuleiro, atacando aos sangues-ruins de dentro da escola.

- Sim, Milorde. Ele esta ciente de suas obrigações e só agirá quando o primeiro comensal entrar no castelo, conforme suas ordens. Deixando o caminho livre para que eu possa capturar a Weasley.

- Vocês serão honrado quando tudo terminar. – disse Voldemort.

- Bella, quero que você mostre para todos o que fazemos com traidores do sangue, destruindo a McGonagall.

- Sim, Mestre. – disse Bellatrix com um sorriso sádico.

- E quanto aos Marotos? – perguntou Snape.

- Deixarei com que você se divirta com eles. Claro o que sobrar deles depois da traição que sofrerão do Pettigrew. Até deixarei aquela sangue-ruim ruiva viva só para você.

- Farei o impossível para cumprir com essas ordens. – respondeu ele.

- Atacaremos ao amanhecer, quando todos estiverem no salão principal. – disse Voldemort dando por encerrada a reunião e saindo da Mansão Malfoy.

Lucius serviu vinho feito pelos elfos para seus companheiros e nem percebeu que seu elfo não estava mais presente.

Voldemort aparatou com seus comensais diretamente nos portões da escola, não via necessidade em destruir o único vilarejo totalmente bruxo da Inglaterra. Sem contar que isso iria chamar atenção de Dumbledore e ele teria tempo para alertar a maldita ordem.

Com um feitiço ele destrancou os portões, ele também não queria destruir o castelo, não mais que o necessário para a batalha. Afinal aquele era herança dele, e assim que limpasse tudo seria a escola para seus seguidores.

Entrou confiante pelos terrenos esperando que Dumbledore se colocasse no seu caminho, sabendo que o diretor não era tolo e deveria saber quando as defesas do castelo são atacadas. Não se decepcionou ao ver o portão do castelo abrindo e por ele saindo o mago com suas vestes púrpuras.

- Você não é bem vindo aqui, Tom. – disse ele. – Nem você, nem seus seguidores. Serei obrigado a te deter, aqui mesmo.

- Velho, que você pensa que é para falar comigo. Meu nome é VOLDEMORT. – disse Tom nervoso. – ATAQUEM.

Para surpresa de Voldemort, vários raios saíram do nada atingindo alguns de seus comensais que não reagiram a tempo. Ele percebeu que estavam cercados. A sua frente saindo do castelos, estavam os professores e os Weasley, não todos. E por trás surgiu o restante da ordem, que estava escondida por um feitiço de ilusão.

- Você acha mesmo que eu permitiria que você atacasse minha escola, meus alunos, assim tão facilmente. Você já perdeu metade de seus aliados. E agora perdeu o elemento surpresa e a superioridade numérica. Rendasse agora e sua vida será poupada.

- Rendasse você e eu matarei a todos que se opuseram a mim, de maneira rápida e indolor.

Como os dois bruxos sabiam que não seriam atendidos iniciaram um duelo, ignorando os outros, pois seria dali que resultaria o vencedor daquela guerra.

Assim que foi percebido que a temperatura caia metade dos defensores convocou seu patrono, deixando sua proteção para a outra metade. Os patronos foram liderados pelo Cervo, que surgiu do meio dos defensores que estavam escondidos pelo feitiço de ilusão, e pelo Cavalo que partiu do castelo. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que não houvesse mais nenhum dementador nas redondezas. O que deixou Hagrid livre para deixar seu sangue gigante vir a toma e fazê-lo avançar sobre os comensais usando os punhos e não seu guarda-chuva rosa.

Snape queria a sua vingança, por todas as humilhações sofridas por anos nas mãos dos Marotos, principalmente a de ver seu amor nos braços de seu maior rival. Fora ele quem levara Pedro para o lado de Voldemort.

- Se não são os Marotos, não está faltando um? – perguntou o comensal ao se aproximar do grupo que já duelava e tinha tirado de circulação pelos menos dez adversários e nem suavam.

- Sentindo saudades de apanhar d'a gente, Ranhoso. – disse Sirius.

- Talvez ele queira relembrar antes de morrer. – disse Remo.

- Será que ele está procurando o Rabicho por que seria o único que ele poderia vencer? – perguntou Tiago. – Não, acho que ele veio apanhar do grupo completo. Mas acho melhor não contar com isso, Seboso.

- Covarde como você. – acusou Snape.

- Ele é meu. – disse Pontas.

Os outros marotos se afastaram sabiam que aquela briga devia ser resolvida de uma vez por todas. Mal se afastaram e Remo recebeu um estranho raio prateado no peito. Começou a crescer e desenvolver músculos, como se estivesse sobre efeito da Lua Cheia. Mas a transformação acabou por ai. Ele se sentia mais forte e isso se refletiu em seus feitiços, partindo para uma luta física com Greyback, aquele que o mordeu. Logo faltavam poucos comensais em batalha, somente os melhores.

-Você devia saber que um de seus amigos, é mais meu amigo que seu. – disse Snape para tentar plantar uma semente de discórdia nele, lançando o primeiro feitiço.

- Sei bem disso. – respondeu Tiago desviando e retribuindo. – Você poderia vir com uma novidade. Sempre soubemos que tínhamos um espião entre nós.

- Não estou falando dentro desta ordem vagabunda que você forçou a Lily a entrar.

- Sra. Potter para você. – retrucou ele sem perder a pose. – Eu sei bem que você está falando do Rabicho, que como covarde que é, o único entre nós devo dizer, você deve achar que estaria dentro do castelo. Mas ele foi desmascarado a muito tempo. Uma pena.

- Nem para espiar vocês ele serve. – disse Snape cada vez mais cansado pelo duelo.

- Ele tinha inúmeras qualidades, uma pena que ele só se focava nos defeitos, o que fez com que ele bandeasse para o seu lado. – disse Tiago acertando um feitiço que provocou um enorme corte no braço do comensal.

Vendo que ia perder ele fez um lance arriscado, mirou em Lilian que estava na porta evitando que alguém entrasse, juntamente com os Weasley.

- Se eu não posso tê-la, ninguém mais terá. – disse ele lançando um Sectumsempra na direção da ruiva, na esperança que o moreno pulasse na direção do feitiço, como um herói idiota faria.

Mas o maroto nem se moveu, o que fez Snape se desesperar e perder a concentração no seu próprio duelo sendo atingido pro um feitiço e caindo inconsciente no chão.

Dentro do castelo, Draco Malfoy começou a ficar preocupado, já era para terem invadido o castelo. Os professores tinham saído a muito tempo e os sons dos feitiços acertando a parede do castelo o deixava mais nervoso. Resolveu que devia agir. Se levantou sacando a varinha e ficou de pé.

Mas não conseguiu fazer muita coisa, um punho acertou a sua cara fazendo o corpo do loiro voar pela mesa da Sonserina.

- Mais alguém quer fazer algo? – perguntou Rony da mesa da Grifinória.

Ele, Hermione e mais alguns alunos estavam de pé sobre a mesa mirando naqueles que sabiam que eram filhos de comensais e outros que poderiam se bandear para o lado das trevas. Os alunos da Corvinal e LufaLufa que estavam com eles seguiram o gesto.

Os comensais mirins presentes até que tentaram correr pelo lado da mesa, mas foram barrados por Gina que era quem deu o soco em Malfoy, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia e Fleur.

Os mais espertos soltaram a varinha e levantaram as mãos, ao perceberem que estavam sem saída. Mas dois tentaram sair dali azarando seus captores, sem, no entanto, conseguirem seu intento ao receberem inúmeros feitiços.

- Cuidem de tudo aqui. – disse Gina para os alunos. – vou olhar como ele está se saindo, ele tem a tendência a ações impensadas, que acabam o ferindo.

- Vamos com você, eles já estão sobre controle. – disse Rony.

A ruiva saiu com os irmãos e as cunhadas a tempo de ver Snape lançar um feitiço na direção de Lilian.

Bellatrix não perdeu tempo e foi logo cumprir suas normas, para depois poder invadir o castelo e torturar alguns aluninhos, principalmente que seu alvo estava justamente nas portas do castelo.

- Professora, você deveria ter se juntado a nós e agora viveria. – disse a comensal depois de lançar um feitiço nela. – Sua disciplina e conhecimento fariam você uma das melhores.

- Eu sou a melhor no que faço. Ensinar. – retrucou a professora rebatendo o feitiço sem esforço. – Nunca fiz distinção pela origem de ninguém. Não seria depois que esse louco quis o poder que eu ia mudar.

- Uma pena. – apesar de ser uma das melhores comensais, Bellatrix não conseguia uma brecha na defesa de Minerva. E isso a irritava, e depois de desviar de uma faca que tinha sido transfigurada de uma pedra ela continua. – Queria brincar mais um pouco, mas tem uma infinidade de sangues-ruins dentro deste prédio para que eu me divirta. Adeus. AVADA KE...

A comensal não conseguiu terminar a maldição, pois um lobo negro pulou em seu peito, jogando-a no chão, fazendo sua varinha ser jogada longe. Foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de ter sua garganta dilacerada pela mandíbula do canídeo.

Minerva nunca esperava essa violência do menino, mas se sentiu extremamente grata por ele, já que a idade estava pesando e ela já não conseguiria desviar do raio que viria em sua direção. Uma razão ele devia ter, já que até mesmo quando ele atacou Malfoy, Nott ou Umbrigde.

Mas seu alivio passou ao ver Snape mirar na ruiva as suas costas e um raio vir nesta direção.

Lucius Malfoy, acompanhado de seus companheiros, Crabbe e Goyle, tentavam abrir caminho para dentro da escola, onde estaria Gina Weasley, a sétima filha, aquela que iria dar o poder absoluto ao seu Mestre. Mas em seu caminho tinham uma sangue-ruim, Lilian Potter, e uma família de traidores, Arthur, Molly, Gui e Carlinhos Weasley.

- Saiam da minha frente agora e lhes garanto uma morte rápida e indolor. – disse o loiro de forma arrogante.

- Até mesmo para ameaçar você não tem originalidade e fica repetindo o que Voldemort fala. – disse Lilian.

- Não diga o nome do Lorde com essa boca imunda. – disse Crabbe.

- Até mesmo eles têm medo do nome podre do chefe deles. – disse Arthur.

- Cale a boca seu traidor. – disse Goyle.

- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Temos que pegar a menina, rápido. Depois podemos dar uma lição nestes idiotas. – disse Lucius para seus companheiros.

Mas antes que ele sequer levantasse a varinha dois raios coloridos passaram por ele e acertaram os comparsas.

- Essa eu não conhecia. – disse Carlinhos.

- Uma maldição faraônica. – respondeu o irmão. – descobri um pouco antes de voltar para cá. Espere até ele acordar e você verá a verdadeira face dela.

- Que sem graça. – respondeu o tratador de dragões. – Conta logo, eu não quero olhar para ele nunca mais.

- Digamos que ele não conseguirá juntar dois pensamentos tão cedo. Ficando inútil por um bom tempo. – respondeu o irmão mais velho. – E esse estuporamento, foi meio forte.

- Vi umas criaturas feias como ele, em uma caverna na China quando fui ver uns dragõezinhos. Me lembrei deles e usei um feitiço mais forte. Ele deve ficar inconsciente por alguns dias também.

- Piralhos. – disse um furioso Malfoy. – Vocês me pagaram por isso.

- Nada disso, agora é minha vez. – disse Arthur assumindo o duelo com o comensal. – Você não encostará em nenhum dos meus filhos.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse o comensal, mas se distraiu quando um lobo atacou Bellatrix.

- Você é um idiota. – disse Arthur depois de derrubar o adversário com apenas um feitiço.

Lilian que estava por perto ficou responsável por cobrir as costas de seus aliados, já tinha abatido pelo menos três comensais. Por alguns segundos parou para avaliar a situação. Hagrid continha os hipogrifos que saíram do cercado para ajudar a Thor. Remo acabava de arrancar o coração do seu algoz. Sirius paralisou seu irmão. Thor na forma de Zeus estava sobre o corpo de Bellatrix que ainda se debatia e sufocava. As únicas lutas que ainda se seguiam eram a de Tiago e Snape e aquela entre os lideres, Tom e Alvo.

Mas esses segundos foram quase fatais para a ruiva. Snape desesperado lança um feitiço em sua direção, a surpresa pela ação daquele que dizia amar a ruiva, a fez não reagir, assim como Tiago também não, mas por motivo diferente, finalizando seu duelo.

Um uivo foi ouvido, e era isso que Tiago esperava. O Senso de proteção do lobo agiu na hora, e com o uivo veio com uma fonte poder incrível, e cancelou ao feitiço do comensal e também aqueles que Dumbledore e Voldemort lançaram.

- Ele nunca deixaria nada acontecer com você. – disse Gina abraçando a sogra. – Não depois de ter conseguido vocês dois de volta.

- Você não deveria estar segura dentro do castelo? – perguntou Lilian retribuindo o abraço, mas sabendo que nada mais faria a ruivinha entrar no castelo.

- Ele precisa de mim. Tenho que estar perto dele. Ele me contou da profecia. E lá dentro tem mais comensais acordados que aqui fora.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Voldemort ao ver sua maldição desaparecer no ar.

- Esse, Tom, foi o principio do seu fim. – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Não venha com essa, velhote. Você não tem poder para me derrotar.

- Isso eu reconheço. Um duelo entre nós dois tende a ser infinito. Mas conheço alguém que pode ter vencer, segundo uma lenda e uma profecia.

- Você esta caducando. - disse Voldemort começando a ficar preocupado.

- Estou mesmo? – disse o diretor se afastando para o lado.

Voldemort pode ver sua querida comensal dar seu último suspiro, e sobre ela, um lobo negro que começou a caminhar em sua direção. Ao se aproximar ele foi se transformando e virando um homem. Um que ele acreditava estar morto.

- HARRY POTTER. – cuspiu o Lorde das Trevas.


	17. O Fim

Capítulo 17 – O Fim

Harry resolveu participar da batalha como Zeus, isso facilitaria as explicações, deixando as que fossem mais importantes para depois dela. Ele ficaria com a ordem, escondidos pelo feitiço ilusório, seria a arma secreta, já que ninguém conhecia um lobo que fazia magia.

- Tem certeza que ele é manso? – disse um auror para Tonks.

- Não, Zeus não é manso, mas não atacará nenhum de nós, ele sabe bem que são os inimigos.

- Mas o que um lobo pode fazer? – perguntou outro membro da ordem.

Harry apenas olhou de lado para Tonks e recebeu uma confirmação. Se concentrou e ergueu a barreira que serviria para esconde-los.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta. – disse Marlene chegando perto. – E não me olhe assim, me mandaram aqui com a Tonks para ficar de olho em você.

Harry bufou assustando a todos em volta, era certo que o lobo sabia do que era falado.

De repente gritos foram ouvidos e Harry se virou para o portão esperando ver Voldemort, mas nada havia ali. Olhou para cima quando uma sombra passou por ele, e viu Bicuço pousar a sua frente.

Várias pessoas sacaram as varinhas esperando o ataque do animal, mas esse apenas se aproximou do lobo e fez a reverencia, que foi imitado por Zeus. Os dois se cumprimentaram em algo que se assemelhou a um abraço. Uma troca de olhar significativa fez todos ficarem em alerta, principalmente quando o hipogrifo soltou um som estranho.

Logo dois outros hipogrifos grandes pousaram ao lado de Tonks.

- Ei o que é isso? Você mandou eles me protegerem? – perguntou a metamorfomaga.

- Acho que é essa a idéia dele. Sabe como os lobos são superprotetores. – disse Marlene se lembrando do que Sirius contou sobre o ataque que o afilhado fez contra a ex-assessora do ministro.

Foi quando Bicuço parou ao lado da morena.

- Se acostume também, parece que pertence a alcatéia desta alfa. – replicou a auror.

Apesar das brincadeiras ali entre os combatentes, a tensão começou a crescer. Não viam mais a hora da batalha começar.

Pouco depois sons de aparatação foram ouvidos e todos se posicionaram para a guerra conforme instruções do Dumbledore. Os professores apareceram juntamente com os Weasley no portão da escola.

Esperaram que os líderes terminassem seu duelo verbal para iniciar a chuva de feitiços para cima dos comensais. Harry retirou o feitiço ilusório e correu para os que ainda estavam em pé.

Já havia conseguido derrubar cinco comensais que ficaram muito espantados com a fúria do canídeo, que não reagiram, principalmente quando este começou a lançar feitiços contra ele.

Um sorriso apareceu em Nott, que era o comensal que Zeus combatia, quando sentiu a temperatura abaixar, anunciando a presença dos dementadores. Mas o sorriso morreu ao perceber que o lobo ria dele.

Em seguida Harry lançou seu patrono no ar, e observou metade dos combatentes que estão com ele escondido fazendo o mesmo. Ficou extremamente feliz quando o Cavalo de Gina irrompeu pela porta do castelo e avançou ao lado do cervo.

Nocauteou Nott e aproveitou que os comensais se afastavam dele para analisar o campo de batalha, Viu que Hagrid estava tendo tanto sucesso quanto ele, mas usava apenas seus músculos e pele de gigante. Snape avançava para os Marotos, Bellatrix já batalhava com Minerva e Malfoy andava em direção a entrada do castelo para pegar Gina.

Ao ver que Sirius e Remo se afastarem do duelo de Tiago e Snape, teve uma idéia. No mesmo livro onde encontrou o ritual, ele viu algo que poderia ajudar ao lobisomem, uma magia que permitiria que ele assumisse o controle sobre o seu lado animal, mas para isso ele teria de estar próximo ao lobisomem que o mordeu, fora da Lua Cheia. Mas para que isso pudesse ser permanente ele teria que matar o ser que o transformou, senão a parte animal assumiria o controle.

Não foi preciso ver que Aluado partiu para cima de Greyback, assim que os músculos dele se fortaleceram, para ver que o plano daria certo.

Havia poucos comensais batalhando, e para não perder mais ninguém, ele foi em auxilio de Minerva que dava pequenos sinais que a idade já afetavam seus movimentos.

– Queria brincar mais um pouco, mas tem uma infinidade de sangues-ruins dentro deste prédio para que eu me divirta. – disse a comensal e apontou para o coração da professora, que pareceu não ter mais forças para reagir. Harry fez aquilo que achou mais correto, pulou em direção a ela. - Adeus. AVADA KE...

A raiva de quase perder mais alguém o fez agir como um verdadeiro lobo e rasgou a garganta da comensal antes mesmo de chegarem ao chão.

Ele sentiu uma onda de pânico passar por ele e levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver o feitiço saindo da varinha de Snape e ir em direção a Lilian. Suas lembranças e os sentidos de proteção do lobo, associados com o fato de Gina acabar de sair, seus poderes aumentaram e com raiva liberou seus poderes juntamente com um uivo.

Os feitiços que estavam no ar foram cancelados.

Harry ficou frustrado ao ver Snape caído, ele queria acabar com o odiado ex-professor, mas se foi seu pai que fez isso bastava, por enquanto.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Voldemort ao ver sua maldição desaparecer no ar.

- Esse, Tom, foi o principio do seu fim. – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Não venha com essa, velhote. Você não tem poder para me derrotar.

- Isso eu reconheço. Um duelo entre nós dois tende a ser infinito. Mas conheço alguém que pode ter vencer, segundo uma lenda e uma profecia.

- Você esta caducando. - disse Voldemort começando a ficar preocupado.

- Estou mesmo? – disse o diretor se afastando para o lado.

Voldemort pode ver sua querida comensal dar seu último suspiro, e sobre ela, um lobo negro que começou a caminhar em sua direção. Ao se aproximar ele foi se transformando e virando um homem. Um que ele acreditava estar morto.

- HARRY POTTER. – cuspiu o Lorde das Trevas.

As reações ao nome do garoto foram diversas. Muitos se espantaram com o fato do lobo virar um humano e ele ser justamente um Potter. Aqueles que conheciam a história do casal Potter e ainda não sabia da existência dele, não acreditavam no que escutavam. Lilian apertou o colar com o nome do menino e deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Meu filho. Por que ele não contou seu nome? – perguntou para Gina.

- Não sei, acho que assim seria mais fácil se ele não conseguir sobreviver, seria mais impessoal. – disse a ruivinha. – Ele tenta proteger a todos antes dele mesmo.

- Agora temos nosso filho de volta. – disse Tiago que chegou abraçando as duas.

- Então você também se lembra de mim, Tom. – disse Harry para Voldemort.

- Isso é impossível. Como você está vivo?

- Ora Tom, você já tentou me matar antes, mas nunca conseguiu achou mesmo que usando um gênio você conseguiria.

- Mas ninguém se lembra de você, você nasceu morto desta vez. E como você sabe do gênio?

- Mas não da outra. Parece que você se esqueceu de algumas coisas sobre mim. Eu entro na sua mente quando você baixa a guarda, eu estava presente durante todo o ritual, e vi você perder sua imortalidade para tentar me destruir. E como pode ver falhou mais uma vez.

- Eu ordenei ao gênio que você sumisse da historia. Como você ainda está aqui?

- Um gênio nunca pode matar ninguém. Aliás, eles são extremamente traiçoeiros e seguem os desejos ao pé da letra. Você pediu que eu sumisse da historia da humanidade. Mas os humanos não foram os únicos seres que eu tive contato. Têm os centauros da floresta proibida, os sereianos, os elfos domésticos, os hipogrifos e outros animais mágicos, as Veelas, e se deixar até mesmos os duendes lembram-se de mim. Portanto eu não poderia ser destruído.

- Malditos. Mas agora você morrerá. – disse Voldemort possesso lançado a maldição da morte no inimigo.

O raio verde foi chegando perto e o sorriso de Voldemort só crescia ao perceber que o menino não reagia, mas o feitiço pareceu passar pelo corpo do menino, como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Esqueci de contar que como da primeira vez, você aumentou os meus poderes ao falhar. – disse Harry arrancando o sorriso do rosto dele.

Logo começaram com uma troca de feitiços, evitando lançá-los a uma altura que permitisse a criação do Prior Incatatem.

- Vejo que melhorou muito desde nosso último duelo. – disse Voldemort para provocar.

- Sim, desta vez não estou cansado, machucado e com medo. Sem contar que eu tive seus capangas para treinar. O que sou bem grato.

- Garoto insolente, vou te matar e tomar a sétima filha e serei o ser mais poderoso de todos.

- O mais louco já é. – disse Harry. – Quanto a me matar, creio que não ser possível.

- É o que veremos. – disse o Lorde das Trevas.

Com um movimento de varinha ele, criou uma adaga negra, envenenada, e a lançou com magia contra o corpo de Harry. Nenhuma magia seria capaz de afetar a lamina.

Harry agarrou a adaga pelo cabo e lutou com ela por alguns instantes, até que a magia do lançamento de esvaísse.

- É só isso que consegue. – disse Harry analisando a arma. – Para um bruxo que odeia os trouxas tentou me matar de um jeito bem típico deles, com uma arma e com veneno. Veremos como você luta contra isso.

Harry lançou a adaga de volta para Tom, em uma velocidade impressionante. Voldemort tentou desviar, mas acabou com a arma cravada em seu ombro esquerdo.

Tom tentou retirar a lamina de seu corpo, mas o veneno já agia e ele não teve forças para isso.

- Eu morrerei, mas não irei sozinho. – disse ele lançando mais uma vez a maldição da morte.

- Sectusempra. - Harry lançou o primeiro feitiço que pensou apenas para criar a ligação entre as varinhas.

A ligação se formou, o que deixou o lorde das trevas aborrecido. Ele morreria sem levar seu inimigo junto. Juntando suas forças ele forçou a ligação contra Harry.

Inesperadamente Gina surgiu ao lado do moreno, e ao juntarem as mãos o poder que exalava de cada um aumentou e se juntou.

- Esse é o verdadeiro poder da Sétima Filha, poder que você nunca teria. – disse Harry soltando o poder que agora tinha, fazendo com que a ligação entre as varinhas pendesse para o lado de Voldemort.

Como estava sem forças, o feitiço acabou acertando Voldemort que acabou se contorcendo no chão com inúmeros cortes pelo corpo, antes de finalmente morrer.

- Está tudo acabado. – disse Gina para ele, para que ele não se sentisse culpado. – Ele agora não pode fazer mais ninguém sofrer.

- Ainda não, tenho que cumprir uma promessa. – disse ele. – Quer vir comigo? Vou avisando que pode ser perigoso.

- Claro, eu vou com você aonde você for.

Harry soltou um uivo e eles acabaram aparatando ali mesmo.

- Para onde eles foram? – perguntou Gui, preocupado.

- Confie neles. – disse Tiago. – Eles estarão de volta daqui a pouco. E nós temos muito trabalho aqui.

- Temos alguns feridos, felizmente ninguém morreu. – Disse Tonks chegando do campo de batalha.

- Temos seis comensais mortos, alem de Voldemort. E vários feridos. – disse Quin.

- Como você permitiu que esse cara que ninguém conhecia fizesse isso, matar. Eles eram seres humanos como nós. – disse alguém.

- Ele matou apenas a Lestrange e Voldemort, os outros não foi culpa dele. – disse Tonks.

- Um foi morto pelo hipogrifo que estava ao meu lado. – disse Marlene.

- Mas ele não precisava matar a Lestrange. – disse outro.

- Era ela ou eu. – disse Minerva. – E um animago deixa um pouco os instintos do animal prevalecer e ele foi até comedido, acho que a garganta dela foi puro reflexo para salvar a sua matilha.

- Acho melhor então ajudarmos os feridos e prender os comensais. – disse Dumbledore encerrando a discussão.

Harry e Gina apareceram na frente de um castelo medieval.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou a ruiva.

- No ninho da cobra. Esse é o refugio de Tom.

- Mas você falou que não sabia onde ele estava.

- Depois que ele foi envenenado pela adaga, ele não conseguia mais bloquear a mente dele, e como eu nem preciso de Leglimência para entrar lá, foi fácil descobrir.

- O que viemos fazer aqui?

- Recuperar os objetos que ele transformou em horcruxes. Mas como desta vez ele não precisava esconde-los, deixava as suas vistas e dos poucos escolhidos. Temos que tomar cuidado, ainda tem alguns comensais aqui.

Eles entraram no castelo com cuidado, mas poucos comensais apareceram no caminho deles, parece que sentiram que o líder havia sido derrotado e debandaram, sendo aqueles que ainda vagavam pelo castelo e tiveram coragem para enfrentá-los foram derrotados. Logo estavam parados na porta do quarto do Lorde das trevas.

Entraram e perceberam que ele gostava de coisas luxuosas. Era verdadeiramente uma suíte para um rei. Mas não deixaram se incomodar com isso.

Harry notou um armário perto da cama, que parecia ser um altar, um local para colocar algo que se referencia.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o que procurava, ali estavam a Taça de Hufflepuff, o Medalhão de Slytherin, o Anel de Peverrel e o Diadema de Ravenclaw.

- Acho que podemos ir agora. – disse Harry depois de pegar os objetos.

- Mas é a cobra ou o diário?

- O diário só é importante para ele deve estar na gaveta do criado mudo. – ao dizer isso ele pega o diário dentro da gaveta. – Quanto a Nagine, ela não foi necessária desta vez, provavelmente nem exista.

Aparataram de volta para o salão principal, onde Dumbledore acabava de explicara para os alunos o que tinha acontecido antes de informar ao Ministério e o resto da comunidade a derrota definitiva de Voldemort.

- Acho que chegamos em boa hora. – disse o moreno, se virando para a escola. – Prazer, Meu nome é Harry Tiago Potter, filho dos professores Tiago e Lilian Potter, conhecido também como Thor, ou Zeus, o lobo de Gina. Acabo de derrotar Voldemort. E, por último e mais importante, namorado de Gina Weasley.

- Precisava disso tudo? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, agora eles se distraem e posso conversar com os chefões. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto. – Aqui estão alguns itens de valor que Voldemort possuía e de relevância histórica, e um presentinho para os aurores, para saberem como pensa um bruxo megalomaníaco. Com isso eu cumpro um juramento.

A Dama Cinzenta estava parada há alguns passos atrás do diretor, assim como os outros fantasmas, fez um pequeno gesto de consentimento para o moreno e deixou cair uma lágrima.

- Agora o que eu quero é um pouco de comida e cama. – disse o moreno andando para a saída. - Gostaria de me acompanhar, Senhorita?

- Você acaba de me convidar para ir par sua cama na frente dos meus irmãos.

- Qual o problema, eles sabem onde eu durmo, podem ficar olhando de quiser, mas o que é apenas dormir abraçado com você.

- Então vamos.


	18. o Novo Começo

Capítulo 18 – O Novo Começo

- É tão bom acordar assim. – disse Gina ao abrir os olhos e ver o moreno olhando para ela.

- Eu sei, quero acordar assim pelo resto da minha vida. – disse ele. – Na casa grande no campo, com uma cerca, perto de um lago. Como você sonhou. Mas não vamos ter um cachorro.

- Por que não? – perguntou ela meio magoada.

- Não será necessário, seus irmãos fazem esse serviço direitinho. – disse ele fazendo a olhar em volta deles.

Os seis ruivos estavam de olho neles. Rony era o único que tinha uma expressão de não estar satisfeito de estar ali espionando os dois.

- Como você sabe dos sonhos dela? – perguntou Gui.

- Você se esquece eu sou namorado dela, e que fui por meses na outra realidade? – perguntou Harry. – Mas ela me contou isso nas férias do meu quarto ano, antes de irmos para a copa de quadribol.

- Meninos. Deixem os dois acordarem direito. – disse Molly. – No almoço, que está quase servido, eles vão esclarecer tudo que aconteceu.

Rony foi o primeiro a sair dali, ele olhava para Hermione como se pedisse desculpas pela cena, mas era culpa dos irmãos.

Os outros foram se afastando aos poucos, mas ainda encarando o moreno.

- Eu estou com fome. – disse a ruiva. – Vencer uma guerra dá fome.

- Vamos logo, senão vão nos tirar daqui para comermos. – disse ele.

Eles seguiram para mesa e viram que os lugares para eles estavam separados. Os adultos não perceberam isso, mas os ruivos tinham um sorriso divertido.

Gina ameaçou reclamar, mas Harry a impediu. Ele simplesmente se concentrou e a mesa cresceu, abrindo espaço para os dois se sentarem.

- Eu avisei que ele ia dar um jeito. – disse Rony. – mas vocês não me escutaram.

Todos começaram a comer rindo da cara dos irmãos Weasley.

- Harry, o que eram aqueles objetos que você entregou para Dumbledore? – perguntou Carlinhos.

- São relíquias que Voldemort recolheu durante a sua vida. O medalhão pertenceu a Slytherin, a Taça era de Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw era a dona do Diadema. Já o anel pertencia a outro ramo da família dele.

- Quanto ao caderno que você entregou ao seu pai? – perguntou Percy.

- Aquele era o diário de Tom Riddle, sua identidade verdadeira. Na minha realidade esses objetos possuíam uma finalidade diferente. Eles guardavam pedaços da alma dele, sendo a fonte de sua imortalidade.

- Mas o que aconteceu para que perdesse isso? – perguntou Marlene.

- Quando ele realizou o ritual para tentar me destruir, ele precisava usar algo de relativa igualdade com o pedido. Como eu era o único que poderia vencê-lo depois que ele assassinou Dumbledore, ele tentou vencer a guerra sem entrar em batalha.

- Acho que foi pior para ele assim. – disse Gina.

* * *

Conforme combinado anteriormente, os Potter realizaram um jantar para aproximar as famílias dos filhos. Nada melhor que uma ceia de Natal.

Foram convidados além das duas famílias e agregados, Sirius e Marlene, Remo e Tonks, e os Granger.

Sirius ficava o tempo todo babando pelo filho que ainda não nasceu.

- Coitado dessa criança. – disse Gina apenas para Harry. – Terá esse bando de gente paparicando ela.

- Não por muito tempo. – disse ele.

- Seus pais? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não, Tonks. – disse ele. – Senti o cheiro assim que ela chegou. Mas acho que nem mesmo ela saiba.

- Mas o Remo deveria saber também. Ele também tem esse olfato de lobo, que você fez questão de desenvolver mais.

- Ele está sempre perto dela, talvez não tenha percebido que o cheiro mudou, como acontece quando o cabelo cresce, quem vê todo dia não repara, mas quem ficou um tempo sem ver logo nota que cresceu.

- O que vocês dois estão cochichando ai? – perguntou Rony, tentando se livrar da vergonha de estar perto dos sogros.

- Só estamos discutindo para saber quem enlouqueceria mais. Se seria a Lene se fosse um menino, cópia do pai. Ou se seria o Sirius se fosse uma menina copia dele. – mentiu Harry, não seria a melhor coisa se um postulante ao cargo de padrinho desse a notícia para os pais.

- Ele achou que seria o Sirius, mas eu acho que seria a Lene. – disse a ruiva, mesmo não sendo verdade.

- A Lene já se acostumou com o Sirius. Cuidar de um filho e ainda podendo colocar o pai para fazer o serviço pesado. E fácil.

- Que seja um menino. - Sentenciou Sirius.

O Sr Granger começou a interrogar Rony sobre seus planos para o futuro, o que deixava o ruivo atrapalhado. Principalmente que o sogro usava a técnica de perguntar as coisas antes que a resposta. Hermione nem sua mãe se intrometeram nessa conversa, sabiam que era uma brincadeira dele. Mas o ruivo se saiu bem.

Essa foi a primeira de muitas reuniões felizes para aquela família. Não podiam ter o mesmo sangue, mas eram uma família grande e feliz.

* * *

Era a primeira vez que se enfrentavam. Gina tinha conseguido a vaga de artilheira titular das Harpias havia dois meses. Já Harry foi escalado para artilheiros do Orgulho de Portree desde que foi contratado quando se formou.

Ele conseguia balancear a vida de jogador de quadribol e agente especial do Quartel dos aurores. Ele era chamado apenas em casos especiais, que suas habilidades eram importantes.

Muitos torcedores temiam esse confronto, onde os dois se distrairiam um com o outro, porém, os dirigentes dos dois times pensavam o contrário. Sabiam que aqueles dois eram extremamente competitivos e acabariam por se empenhar mais só para provar que eram melhores.

Depois de duas horas de jogo, o goleiro do time de Harry tremia todo quando a ruiva pegava na goles perto de seus aros. Ela havia marcado nada menos que trezes gols sem contar os passes perfeitos para as outras artilheiras.

O Orgulho só era salvo pela brilhante partida que o moreno fazia, que acabava por motivar os seus companheiros.

Depois de mais de quarenta minutos, Harry se desviou de um balaço e avistou o pomo. Avançou para ele sem muitas dificuldades, nem mesmo a apanhadora adversária conseguiu acompanhar o melhor novato do ano anterior.

Ao apanhar a pequena bola dourada, ele voou para perto da namorada. E oferecendo-a para a ruiva, usou um feitiço em sua voz.

- Gina aceita casar comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim. – respondeu ela usando o mesmo feitiço.

Todo o estádio comemorou, pouco se importando com o resultado. Não era todo dia que via um pedido de casamento entre jogadores de times adversários, e menos ainda ser aceito.

Era o final perfeito para _O Menino que Sobreviveu _e _A sétima Filha. _


End file.
